PONY
by SAmaster01
Summary: A RWBY/MLP crossover. Human versions of MLP Characters. RWBYverse version of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle attends the prestigious Starswirl Academy to become a Huntress and defeat the forces of Grimm. There she may also learn the Magic of Friendship.
1. Welcome to Starswirl Academy

_To my most faithful student-_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Dear Twilight-_

_I send this letter to you in good health. You have been under my personal tutelage for many a year. I know you seek to follow in the footsteps of your elder brother, and become a Huntress. After much time and training, you have reached sufficient age and proficiency to be enrolled at the Prestigious Starswirl Academy, where you shall join the ranks of many like you who seek to keep our world safe. _

_Expect the road ahead to be difficult and dangerous. I would never try to lie or deceive you. Your chosen path is a dangerous one, one that I will not always be able guide you on. I put my trust and faith in you to do your best, and make the best decisions you can. _

_Remember however to not leave the worlds problems to yourself. There will be others here at this academy who can aid you in your problems and journey. I know this was never a strong suit of yours but I urge you in the upcoming days to not only find amongst the student body ally's and rivals, but also friends and compatriots. It is a lesson I have learned all too dearly that relying on oneself for everything can have dire consequences. _

_-Sincerely-_

_Your Friend and Teacher-_

_Headmaster Celestia~_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was a beautiful young woman, who had every aspect of her attire in it's prim and proper place.

She was of Oriental descent, with tan skin, and sparkling magenta almond-shaped eyes, her recently washed lavender hair, carrying one pink and one lavender stripe down left side, was grown all the way down past her shoulders.

As for her Attire, she had a pair of black polished shoes, and tall white socks going up her legs ending in purple trimming. She had a purple tartan skirt ending above her knees, with a purple sweater vest over a white button-up shirt and tie. Over her shoulder she wore a half-shawl/half-cape draped over her left arm the color of twilight with a large bright six-pointed star with five smaller ones orbiting it emblazoned upon it, and on her head a small witches hat a small tie keeping it on her head. And lastly she had a pair of round spectacles perched on her small nose.

All of it had been pressed, cleaned, and primped to perfection, and all her effort to look absolutely perfect that day was steadily being lost as she slept and drooled along the train's window, her letter draped across her legs.

Her young brother Spike, who sat across her, deep into his comic book, peered over the page to see his elder sister in such a state, and entertained the notion of rudely awakening her, before dismissing it, deciding it wouldn't be worth it.

He himself, still being a young child, wore simple sneakers and socks, a pair of shorts, and a baggy purple hoodie with green highlights to complement his gelled and spiked green hair that attempted to make him look taller. His bright green eyes burned with as a dull, placid ember.

The two of them sat in their compartment with Twilights multiple suitcases and bags, mostly books, hung overhead threatening to collapse on them, as the train continued to clack seamlessly across the tracks as the scenery beyond the wet and muggy window zipped past faster than the eye.

Spike shook his head as he recounted earlier events. He remembered Twilight Sparkle at home, panicking endlessly and needlessly over a heavily anticipated letter from her mentor. Of course she received it as intended, and proceeded to grossly overreact when she did. She spent the next several hours checking, double checking, and triple checking her baggage and supplies she would be taking, and the necessary precautions for her trip, and then checked it again to make sure. And Spike had been there to be caught up in the whirlwind of it all.

He had told her, he had _told_ her to get her rest, but she insisted she didn't need it, and well… here she was.

He absentmindedly reached for some rock candy to his right only to find it mysteriously disappeared. He licked his sugar coated lips at this new mystery before deciding to delve back into his comic-cook. He, unlike his older sister was not in any hurry to get to their destination. After all, he was simply there to act as the luggage carrier. That guy you see in Hotel dressed in all red that get paid next to nothing for moving all the bags, that was Spike. He was just as much a personal assistant as a brother to Twilight, and he just couldn't see that changing much over the course of his life.

But try as he might, the train barreled through the forests and fields in due time, reaching it's destination on the riverbanks. The train chugged and chugged, before harshly slowing down at its stop, lurching, finally rousing Twilight Sparkle from her sleeping.

"Huh, what?" She said, still in a daze.

"You got drool on your chin." Spike told her, to which she absentmindedly began to correct.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"There." Spike said, not bothering to look up.

"Where?"

"We're there." Spike told her.

"Oh. Wait, we're HERE!" Twilight screeched, now very much awake. She looked out the window to see the Grand Train Station in all her glory. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I overslept!"

"Relax, we have plenty of time." Spike said futilely.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" Twilight cried, as she began triple checking the cart to make sure she hadn't left anything behind, which she hadn't.

"Because you needed your sleep?" Spike offered, brushing off the candy wrappers on his seat on to the floor for some other schmuck to take care of.

"Spike I swear, if I'm late, and Headmaster Celestia expels me before I even begin tuition!" She said, not completing the thought.

"I know." Spike sighed, folding up his comic-book, and going to Twilight to catch their bags just as she unloaded them from the overhead. They then rushed out of the train onto the platform, racing past the various other peoples who were probably trying to do likewise.

Twilight got onto the platform, surrounded by strangers, dizzy, and out of breath before she checked the holographic timetables above them. "We're right on time." She breathed.

"Toldya." Spike said, carrying their bags with him. Twilight's was a full duffel bag, half filled with 'necessities' half filled with various studying materials, much bigger than his own bags, which he carried on his back.

"Well then." Twilight said breathing. "In that case… I suppose we should make our way to the academy."

The two then walked through the train station made of brass, glass, and light, and out onto the cobbled roads, and fresh cool breeze of Ponyville.

Ponyville had an illustrious history to it, settled out in the wilds, on the very edge of the fabled and cursed Everfree Forest. Brave men and woman had plundered it's magic, or so the saying goes, to grow their crops, and tame the land. When the forest fought back, the settlers had taken arms and defended their homestead. As years went by, the small frontier settlement grew, and grew, grass was replaced by dirt, replaced by roads, replaced by stone, small home's and shacks gave way to stone giants, their walls and windows carved and decorated with the best of care. The river was tamed by the city, dug for canals, a great wall was erected to protect the foundling city and it's inhabitants, constantly manned and defended, as the city grew and matured.

Spike knew all this because his sister had spent the night researching anything and everything related to the city.

Of course to his eyes at least, the myth was much more than the reality. The place was nice enough he supposed, the people on the street seemed a little nice at least. But the cobbled stone, iron gas-lamps and air of hard worked dignity were all a far cry from the opulent wealth and esteemed prestige of Canterlot, where he and his family lived. He figured most rubes coming from the country, or a lesser city would be impressed, but as sturdy as the city tried to be, it just didn't measure up to the magic of his hometown, and that was in as an objective state he could be in.

As the two walked on, Twilight soon requested her map from her bag, which Spike was quick to acquiesce of her, and she surveyed it with an expert eye.

"We'll need to cross the river, and half the city before we get to the Barrier Wall, where the Academy will be not far from the Apple Estates." Twilight said meaninglessly.

"Uh-huh." Spike said, not paying terribly too much attention to the whole thing, rather taking in the scenery, and blindly following Twilight around.

This continued, with Twilight occasionally checking the maps for street names, and mumbling things and instructions under her breath. This continued for the many minutes it took to go through the city, during which they passed storefronts, town hall, a gag shop, a spa, and a plethora of other attractions.

But none of that really compared to the Academy. It started to clear up as they got closer, the sun deigning to spread it's rays against it's façade. Built into a great thick wall as tall as a mountain cliff, the Academy was a great jewel of a piece clinging to either side of the wall. Made of carved wood, fine marble and sturdy red bricks, it's windows poised to pierce any gloom as it rose majestically. At the center, was a tall clock towers, it's clock face, and great brass bell displayed proudly. At the foot of it's grand and wide staircase which rose for more than a few stories, was a colossal marble statue of three majestic beasts, a Pegasus, standing with it's wings spread wide on the left, a Unicorn with a mighty horn standing head held high to the right, and in the center, a strong and noble horse, standing strong and ready.

"There it is." Twilight said, the wind blowing in her hair. "Starswirl Academy."

"Nice place." Spike said, laying down her bag.

"Nice Place?" Twilight said, letting Spike now that he was about to get a lecture. "Starswirl Academy has a magnificent history both to this city, and to the entire country! It was founded by teams of the settlers fighting against the Grimm of the Everfree Forest, settlers from every part of the country, from Canterlot to Fillydelphia, to Vanhoover, and everywhere inbetween! It was built right into the Barrier Wall, incorporating designs by half a dozen famed architects! Dozens of great heroes trained here! And to top it all off, Celestia is it's Headmaster."

"I get it, I get it, this Starswirl guy knows how to make a nice school." Spike said.

Twilight pulled Spike's hood over his head. "It's named in honor of Starswirl the Bearded you clod-head." She told him. "He predates the founding of this city by Centuries."

"Okay, okay!" Spike said.

"Really Spike, you should know all this already." Twilight said. "You would do well to pay much more attention than you do now."

"WATCH OUT!"

Where once Twilight stood, she was gone with a pink blur, and found herself dizzy, sore, and at the base of the horse stature, with something soft and fuzzy on her, while a pipe bounced around to the side.

"OW!" Said the pink soft and fuzzy something which revealed itself to be a person, as she stood up, and began stretching. "Note to self: Only use explosions as a means of transportation only if absolutely necessary. Am I okay? Arms, check. Legs, check. Body, check. Head… check! Okay I'm an A-Okay!" She said giving a thumbs up to no-one in particular. "Oh hey there cutie, whatcha doin?"

"I think you may have killed my sister." Spike said, having picked up the baby blue and pink pipe that was rolling around.

"I what?" She asked, turning to see Twilight on the ground with spirals in here eyes.

"The value of Pi is three point one four oh five nine…" She mumbled.

"Oh my gosh! She's speaking nonsense!" The girl said grabbing Twilight and shaking her some more. "ARE YOU OKAY!?" She yelled into Twilights ear. "DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU! Quick, do you know CPR?" She asked, turning to Spike.

Spike was sorely tempted to stand back and watch what happened, so that's exactly what he did. "No." He answered.

"Alright then, I guess it's up to good old Pinkie Pie!" She said, before moving closer to Twilight.

"Huh… wait… what…?" Twilight mumbled, before she locked lips with the pink-haired girl. At that moment her brain began working again, as she struggled against the girls iron grip. After some struggling, she wrenched herself free.

"Ah!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "Looks like I have once again saved the day!" She cried.

"Blech! Ble-ech!" Twilight gagged.

"Oh no need to thank me, all in a days work for an aspiring Huntress after all!" She said.

"What is wrong with you!" Twilight cried.

"Well you see, I've spent my whole life fighting monsters back on the farm, but it turns out I'm so good, I got myself a scholarship!" She told her.

Twilight was agape before turning to Spike. "Don't look at me, I know just as much as you do." He said.

She was an odd one, her hair a deep wondrous pink, frizzed, light, and bouncy, defiant of gravity, and wrapped all around her face and neck. She wore a pair of t-shirts, a white one beneath a smaller pink one that had a trio of balloons, much like her personality, emblazoned on her chest, with a combination of shorts, pink frilled skirt, pink and white striped stockings, and a pair of cartoonishly oversized sneakers stuffed with fuzzy socks, yellow, blue and white on her legs, with only a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands or arms. Her round face seemed almost stretched from smiling, and her blue eyes twinkled with joy.

"Yes, well, 'thank you'-" Twilight said, standing up. "But if that's going to be all, I really must be going."

"Where to?" She asked.

"Well if you must know-" Twilight said, dusting herself off, and making sure everything was in it's right place. "I happen to have an appointment at the Academy here, that I simply must keep, and-"

"Are you a Huntress too!?" The girl immediately asked.

"Well yes, I mean not yet, but-"

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed with a jump in the air, stars in her eyes. "That means we can be best friends!" And with that, Twilight was brought into a back-breaking embrace. "We'll have fun, and have makeovers, and have sleepovers, and kill monsters together! It'll be great!"

"It'll what?" Twilight groaned as her body was strained.

"Best of friends!" She cried, letting go of Twilight. "Don't you worry, you just follow your Aunt Pinkie Pie, and I'll take care of the rest."

Twilight just stared at the pink girl, simply agape. And then Spike burst into laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Twilight asked.

"Hilarious!" Spike cried, as Pinkie Pie joined in.

The unspoken joke continued until all three were distracted by the cavalcade of imposing cars that drove past, with a Limousine emblazoned with symbol of the Apple Family smack dab in the middle. A group of suited thugs piled out of the cars, surveying the area, fingering hidden weapons, and talking and mumbling on their mini phone earpieces wedged in their ears.

After enough commotion and fanfare, they opened the back door to the Limousine, out of which stepped a leather cowboy boot attached to a blue jeans clad leg.

"You have a good day at school now, ye-hear!" Cried an elderly voice as a giant of a woman, with her golden locks tied in a single braid flowing to her back, stepped out.

"Ah will Granny Smith. No need to worry about me." The girl, if she could be called that, said.

"Who's worryin?" The elderly voice called out with a chuckle.

The girl was a full two metres tall, a thick braided belt wrapped around her waist, with a prominent belt buckle with a trio of apples on it. She had an orange flannel shirt, with a brown leather vest and gloves, and a prominent cowboy hat, it's tassels blowing in the wind. Her golden blonde hair blew around her tanned face, and eyes green as the grass on a summer day, nestled amongst a series of freckles.

"Wait sis!" A young voice cried out. Stumbling from the limousine was a tiny red-head, probably the same age as Spike. She reached into her vest, plucking out a gorgeously red apple, and handing it to the giant of a woman. "Lucky Apple! I picked it mahself!" She said in what was possibly the cutest way possible.

"Thanks Applebloom." She said, rubbing the redheads head, who beamed at the attention, before climbing back into limousine.

"Alrighty then. Bye Abblebloom. Bye Granny Smith. Bye Big Macintosh. Bye Ernie. Bye Jay. Bye Joe. Bye Joey. Bye Big Joe. Bye Little Joe. Bye Cuthbert. Bye Kenny. Bye Bob. Bye Bobby. Bye Billy. Bye Billy-Bob. Bye-Billy-Joe. Bye Billy-Joe-Bob. Bye Billy-Bob-Joe. Bye Billy-Billy-Joe-Willy. Bye Reginald Kentsworth Huntington the Third. And goodbye Kevin!"

"Goodbye Ms. Applejack! Have a good day at school!" The Men in Black replied, returning to the unmarked cars they had come from before driving off.

After they had all gone, the girl grabbed her bag, a simple ruck-sack, slinging it over her shoulder and turned to where Twilight, Spike and Pinkie Pie were watching.

"Howdy." She said taking a bite from her lucky apple.

"Howdy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, running up to the girl, grabbing her hand to so she could shake it violently. "I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet ya!"

"Howdy." She said, keeping her face still, before turning to Twilight, and extending her hand to her.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said, shaking hands with the giantess, which she quickly regretted, when she felt her hand get crushed.

"Howdy." She said, before turning to Spike.

"Spike." He said simply, not bothering to shake hands, wanting to avoid Twilights fate.

"Howdy." She said. "I figured there'd be more of y'all out here."

"Why's that, where you expecting someone?" Pinkie asked.

"Not really." She said with a slight grin. "I was just expecting an all-or-nothin deal. You don't know who I am, do ya?"

"Not. A. Clue!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well then. Ain't that refreshin'. Applejack." She told them, taking another bite.

"Applejack? As in Applejack of the Apple Family, one of the most influential families in Ponyville and all of Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup." She said.

Pinkie slid up to Twilight. "Psst. Who're they?"

"You're kidding right?" Twilight said. "You're not. The Apples? Their family helped found Ponyville?" Pinkie's face was a blank. "They OWN the Apple market?" Pinkie's face remained as it was. "They're members of the family everywhere from Manehattan to Appleloosa!" Her expression remained changed. "They make Granny Smith's Scrumdidlyumptious Apple Flakes!" Twilight said exasperatedly.

"Oooohhhh…." Pinkie and Spike said.

"Yep, that's us alright." Applejack said with a chuckle, wiping her mouth. "So then, ahm a guessing you three ain't here to be taking my bags."

"You kidding, I got enough to carry already." Spike said.

"Spike!"

"Ain't no worry. I didn't bring much with me anyway. I ain't fussy." Applejack said. "That bein' said, now ahm a might curious as to what you three are standin' outside the academy fer anyhow."

"We're aspiring Huntresses!" Pinkie exclaimed with a jump.

"Well-" Twilight tried.

"Well except for this handsome guy!" She said grabbing Spike from behind, causing him to drop the bags. "He's a guy, so he'd be more of a Hunter! Or a Huntsman! Though you're a little young to be a man. Huntsboy!"

"Hey-Hey! I'm just here to carry the bags!" Spike exclaimed.

"I toldya I ain't got no bags." Applejack said.

"Not yours, hers!" Spike said, trying to wiggle out of Pinkie Pies grip.

"Oh good!" A new voice carried over the breeze, causing all four heads to turn to see a vision of a young woman crossing the pavement with enough bags to furnish a small hotel room.

She was a beauty in flawless ivory skin, clothed in a expertly made white dress, that held her body perfectly while allowing her complete freedom of movement, over top a black sweater and skirt. She wore studded white high-heeled boots, with stockings covering her legs, and great purple sash, twirled and curled, holding her waistline together. Her makeup was done perfectly, from her lips which were coated in a fine layer of lip-gloss not too showy, but just showy enough, to her nails, perfectly manicured with a single defect not to be found, done up in the same blue as her eye shadow and mascara, a brilliant color to highlight her naturally brilliant sapphire eyes, her face framed by her flowing locks of well-conditioned and scented violet hair, which fell far past her shoulders. She wore a multitude of jewelry, jeweled bracelets at her wrist, a magnificent purple necklace, and a pair of amethyst earrings that shone from beneath her violet locks.

All in all, she was a stunning vision of beauty.

"I was hoping they'd be sending someone." She said, in a voice that spoke of sophistication and elegance. "Do be some darlings, and help me won't you? I'm quite afraid I won't manage to put everything away in time."

"Excuse me?" Applejack asked.

"Oh of course, silly me, you'll want to be paid first." She said, fishing into a small purse tied into her sash. "Here you go." She said, handing each of them a rather generous amount of money. "Now go on. Chop-chop."

"Um, I'm afraid you're mistaken about something…" Twilight said, wondering where her day had gone.

"Keep yer dang-gone money." Applejack said, shoving the bills back to the girl. "I don't work for no-one but mahself."

"Well fine then. Be that way. I'll be sure to send a note of this behavior to the staff I'll have you know!" She told them.

"No, we're not luggage carriers." Twilight explained, handing back the money.

"Oh? You're not?" She asked. "Then what are you?"

"Aspiring huntresses!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, grabbing both Twilight and Applejack as an example.

"Oh! How fortuitous! So am I!"

Pinkie Pie gasped. "You are! What are the odds!?"

"Well considering we're standing in front of one of the biggest Hunter Academy in all of Equestria, and that's all we seem to be running into today-" Twilight muttered.

"You have to tell us your story!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, ignoring Twilight's muttering.

"Oh, I'm afraid that would simply bore you." She said. "Oh, but where are my manners, I haven't managed to introduce myself. I'm Rarity, just Rarity."

"Howdy."

"Well Rarity Just Rarity, I am called Pinkie Pie! I look forward to seeing you in school, fighting alongside you, against you, and inevitably kicking your butt!"

"…Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet all of you." She said. "Although this does put me in a pit of a pickle. How am I possibly going to be able to carry all of my things up all these stairs?" She said, leading the three of them to look at the great staircase in front of them.

"I'll do it!" Spike volunteered, who hadn't stopped staring at Rarity since she had first caught their attention.

"Oh what a dear! I don't believe I caught your name." She said sweetly.

"SPIKE!" He said a little too quickly. "I mean, uh-hem, ah-huh… name's Spike."

Twilight grabbed Spikes hood, and pulled him back. "Hey, I thought you were my luggage carrier lover-boy."

"You don't pay me enough." He grumbled.

"Don't worry." Rarity said. "If need be, I suppose I could just make more than one trip. Oh but I so wish I didn't have to, they're so _heavy._"

"If you're wantin' to be Huntress an' all, you shouldn't be actin' all fussy about carryin' those bags up some steps." Applejack said. "And if you were worried about carryin' them, maybe you shouldn't have brought so many."

"Well excuse me!" She said, standing indignant. "If I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it, you, you-"

"GANGWAY!"

"What?" Rarity asked just as they were interrupted by another crash of a person that zoomed so fast none of the five assembled saw what knocked them down.

"NOT AGAIN!" Twilight cried flat on her back.

"Time!" The newcomer yelled.

"Ten Seconds Flat!" A wispy voice called out, as the second voices shoes came clacking across the ground.

"It seems mah lucky apple's proving it ain't that lucky…" Applejack moaned.

"Okay who is it this time!?" Twilight asked, as she got up, and dragged Spike to his feet. She saw a rainbow-haired girl, already on her feet, and doing some stretches. She was soon joined by another girl with wispy pink hair and a big yellow sweater holding a stopwatch.

"Toldya I could do it." The smaller, Technicolor haired girl said to the second.

"I never doubted you for a second Rainbow Dash." She said.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Rarity cried out, trying to get up, and wipe the dirt off her clothes. "But just what was that?"

"What was what?" She asked.

"The running into us like that!" Rarity exclaimed. "You knocked all five of us down, and knocked my luggage everywhere! Now apologize!"

"It's not my problem. I said gangway, I guess none of you heard me." She said.

"Well in that case you should still apologize!"

"Yeah! It's not nice to bang into people like that!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Look who's talking…" Twilight muttered.

"Yeah yeah, cry me a river." The girl said.

"Um, um!" The Pinkette cried.

"What!?" She said harshly only to have the other girl giving the most adorable puppy dog eyes humanly possible. "Oh fine then. Sorry."

The first one, with short hair streaked in every color of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and indigo. She only wore a pair of aviator goggles to tame it. She had on a pair of tights with painted on blue-jeans short-shorts, with well-made running shoes, and her blue hoodie wrapped by the sleeves around her waist. This left her top half with only her bandaged hands with a single sweatband around her wrist, and her white t-shirt which had the symbol of a rainbow-colored lightning-bolt striking from a cloud. She was a small thing, smaller than all those assembled, save for Spike, standing little less than five feet. She had an athletic body, thin, petite, but well muscled and hard. Her tan face was worn from either too much scowling or two much smirking, and her violet-red eyes spoke of much mischief to be had.

The second one was much the opposite to her companion, as soft as the other was hard, timid and small were the other was proud and large, and a full head taller too, filled out in all the right places, and feminine where the other was much more tomboyish. She wore a cream colored sweater, that was probably a size or two too large. It almost managed to cover the light brown skirt she wore above her white tights, and brown lace-up boots. Lastly she wore a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, and a hair clip which was made to look like a trio of butterfly's landed and nestled in her long wispy pink hair. She was blessed with a soft timid beauty, like that of a new-born doe. Her pale blue eyes still had a look of concern, worry, and apprehension to them.

"Much better." Rarity said. "At least _someone_ here understands basic manners."

"And you would be?" Applejack asked, wiping her half-eaten apple on her sleeve before taking another bite.

"What's it to you?" The smaller one shot back, before the Pinkette whispered something in her ear. "Oh fine them. I'm Rainbow Dash. This is Fluttershy. We're here to become huntresses."

"No way!" Pinkie cried.

"Howdy."

"Of course you are." Twilight said. "Spike, I'm beginning to think we should be leaving before the whole student body shows up. Spike?"

Spike was too distracted by the vision of beauty before, a little dirty, but far from stained.

"An' what's a half-pint like you hoping to be doing fighting monsters?"

"Half-Pint! Why I oughta!" The Rainbow one said, having to be restrained by her friend.

"And you." She said, turning to Fluttershy, who froze, and shrank under her gaze. "What's your deal?"

"I…. uh…. I….." She stuttered, seeming like she was practically incapable of responding.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Rainbow Dash said, getting in between them, trying her best to seem intimidating, and not doing a good job against the girl who was two feet taller than her.

"Well, ain't his a hoot and a half!" Applejack cried. "Looks like this year, Starswirl'll have a Bookworm, a spazz, a fussy know-nothing, a half-pint, and a mute! Competition'll be real fierce this year!"

"Hey!" Twilight said.

"Why I never!" Rarity called out.

"Hey you!" Rainbow Dash said, invading Applejacks space. "If you know what's good for you, you'll take back what you said!"

"Why, are you going to make me?" Applejack said with a grin, taking a bite from her apple.

Rainbow dash growled, her eyes fleeting to Fluttershy, who looked like she was almost going to pass out from anxiety.

"You're not worth it." Rainbow Dash said. "Come on Fluttershy, let's go." She said, grabbing her friends wrist, and leading her up the stairs.

Applejack for her credit, simply smirked. "Well then. Here's to a good year." She said, as she made her own trek up the stairs, taking another bite from her apple.

"Hmmph." Rarity said, deciding to grab the heaviest of her bags, and begin hauling them up herself.

"Well, I'm glad that's finally over." Twilight said.

"Looks like you're going to be meeting a lot of interesting people here." Spike said, grabbing all the bags.

"Yeah, looks like." She said in a resigned tone.

"So, where to next new best friend?" Pinkie Pie asked.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This is a RWBY/MLP crossover. I say that, because some fans of RWBY may not know that MLP is, and vice versa. Both are awesome, and if you don't know of either, check it out immediately. Both can be found on Youtube, so please look it up and check it out. I'd be more than happy to help you along the way.

One thing I quite like about MLP are the personalities of the main cast, how fun they are to explore, and how they are good enough to want to transplant into another universe. Which is what I did with RWBY. Despite what some may think, I believe the universe can mesh together quite well. I've thought out most things I think I have to for the immediate future, but there still some things I need to hash out. I went to forums for both RWBY and MLP, hoping for some help, and haven't gotten much from either. So, I've decided to post the first chapter, which I've had completed for awhile, in the hopes that you the audience might help. I think reading the first chapter makes what I'm trying to accomplish much easier to understand than if I tried to explain it. Any ideas, discussion, or review would be greatly appreciated. The main issue I'm trying to work out at the moment is where the cast should be living. Should I have them live together in the Starswirl Academy dorms like in RWBY? Or should I have them live in this places versions of where they do for the show (such as Pinkie living in sugarcube corner). I want to choose the one that works best for character interactions, but I'm not quite sure what that would be.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and if you review, thank you for that as well.

-Sincerel SAmaster01


	2. Meeting with the Headmistress

Twilight Sparkle and young Spike made their way up two stories of stairs to the main doors that were fortunately wide open for them as they, meaning Spike, carried their bags through into the Main Hallway.

Still eager to worry, Twilight, as much as she might want to, didn't stop to admire the center of learning, and instead tracked her way through the school to the Headmistresses Office to keep up with her meeting. They passed through the Main Hall, the Auditorium, up a few flights of stairs up until the top floor, past several class-rooms before they finally were before the great carved oak doors, with the image of two winged unicorns, one carrying the sun, one carrying the moon, detailed into it's face.

Twilight took the moment to double and triple-check her appearance before daring to knock.

"Can you just knock already?" Spike asked. "This luggage isn't getting any lighter."

"Spike!" Twilight whispered harshly.

"Is that you Twilight Sparkle?" An elegant voice came out from behind the door.

"YES!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Oh, please, do come in, and I've been waiting for you."

"Yes Ma'am!" Twilight said, before pausing and grasping the brass door knob, and opening the door.

Inside was a magnificent office, graceful paintings, proud bookshelves, ancient artifacts adorned it's walls, at the center was a great wooden desk covered in paper, and sitting royally in a high-backed chair, framed by the sunlight coming from the windows, was Headmistress Celestia. A regal woman, with smooth sun-blessed skin, she had a white suit on, with gold clasps. She as a tall woman, beautiful, not looking a day over thirty, she radiated with health. She had brilliant pink-magenta eyes, that glanced up from her work to Twilight, her right eye was covered by the bangs of her short-cut pink hair. She smiled demurely at the sight of her new Student.

"There you are." She said, placing down her pen, and leaning back. "Please, do come in, the both of you, have a seat."

"Yes Ma'am." Twilight said curtly, doing as instructed pulling a leather chair, and sitting down, as Spike did the same, dropping Twilight's bags.

"It's good to finally see you here Twilight." She said with a calming voice. "I trust the journey here from Canterlot went without any trouble."

"Oh, no, not at all!" Twilight said.

"Well, there was that thing at the statue." Spike muttered.

"Spike!" Twilight whispered harshly.

Headmistress Celestia gave a musical chuckle. "I trust you mean the statue at the foot of the Academy?"

"That was the one." Spike said with a huff. "Met a bunch a crazies."

"Spike!"

Celestia chuckled. "You know, there is an old myth about that statue, they say those who meet for the first time under that statue are destined to become bound by friendship."

Twilight laughed a little nervously. "Well, here's hoping it's just a myth…"

Celestia's eyes hardened a little. "You did receive my letter, correct? I meant what I said about making friends while you are here. The people who come here are diverse, and come from all corners of the globe. It would do you well to know them, befriend them."

"O-of course Headmistress…" Twilight said.

"But enough of that for now- You've had a long trip, and I'm sure you want a rest, and converse. And then in a while, you can feel free to have a meal in the cafeteria later."

"Thank you Headmistress, I'd like that." Twilight said.

* * *

As much as she wanted to follow Headmistresses Celestia's direction, she knew that becoming a good Huntress didn't involve making friends. It involved diligent studying and training. She could work with others, that would be all that she would need.

She enjoyed her conversation with the Headmistress. It was a very gratifying experience, even if Spike didn't stop his snarking. In the end, Celestia almost had to force Twilight to the Cafeteria to make sure she had eaten something that day, so far she hadn't.

And so, she was in the Cafeteria, a brightly lit by the skylight, with many tables and seats where prospective students were milling about, grabbing something to eat. Twilight picked up a tray, filled it with a balanced diet, and sat down at a table far from anyone else, hoping to have a quiet meal to herself, and relax.

"Hey new best friend!" Fate was not so kind. The pink-haired maniac from earlier saddled up beside Twilight with a tray loaded with nothing but sugar, and a glass of milk. "I'm so glad I've found you again! I was worrying about where you ran off to in a hurry like that, but good thing Ol' Pinkie Pie found you!"

Twilight groaned and sunk her head into the desk.

"I'm so looking forward to spending all of the semester together this year! And the next one! And the next one!" This continued until Pinkie Pie ran out of the number of semesters they would logically take together. During this Twilight wondered if she finished her meal quickly, then the nuisance would leave her alone. "And then after that we could be Huntresses together! I can't wait."

"I can…" Twilight muttered, digging into the paltry meal.

* * *

Spike meanwhile, had decided he had snacked enough, and opted to stay in Celestia's office instead of go for lunch, and while Celestia escorted Twilight to the Cafeteria, he thought to himself that her fancy chair looked rather comfortable.

And this is how Celestia found Spike curled up in her chair behind her desk when she returned.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting your nap, am I dear Spike?"

"Hm, huh? Oh, no." Spike said yawning.

"Feel free to stay and relax, you must have had a tiring journey after all." Celestia said, grabbing the chair Twilight was sitting in.

"You're right." Spike mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. "Twilight was up all night worrying about everything."

"You must have had it real tough." Celestia said with a smile.

"Basically. Twilight would be dead without me."

"And of course, after today, you will be off to Canterlot, will that be right?" Spike grunted in response. "I can only imagine what that poor girl will do without her loyal younger sibling at her side. Or what you would do with all the free time, all by yourself at home."

Spike opened one of his eyes at this. "You know, I'm not one of those weirdos who's secretly in love with their older sister."

Celestia chuckled. "No, I didn't say that. But you do care for her, don't you?" Again she got a grunt as a response as Spike tried to continue napping. "Well, if you're perhaps wondering why I'm bringing all this up; I happen to be in need of an assistant myself." Spike cracked his eye open again. "I'll be honest, I just want someone to do all my busywork, a gopher, but I handle a lot of important work, I need someone I can trust, and you come highly recommended. You are capable, competent, and loyal. I've already discussed the idea with your parents, you'd continue your education here, beside your sister, but you'd be allowed to stay with your sister, and of course I would compensate you for the work you do for me."

Spike didn't respond too quickly.

"Feel free to weigh it over in your mind. It is your decision, though quite honestly, I want you to say yes."

Spike groaned a little. "Eh, I'm just not sure. This is the kinda thing I let other people decide for me."

"Well dear Spike, you'll have to get used to making your own decisions eventually."

Spike opened both his eyes, wiping them, and trying to wake up a little before thinking some more. "…And I would get paid?"

"Oh, handsomely." Celestia said. "Much more than what you are getting currently, which I've been led to believe is little-to-none, certainly enough to keep you stocked in Rock-Candy for most of your time here. In fact, there's a delightful candy and pastry store somewhere in town, I'm quite fond of the Cake they serve there."

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain Celestia." Spike said, extending his hand over the desk.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement Mr. Sparkle." Celestia said with a smile, shaking Spike's hand.

* * *

Twilight was quite disappointed to find out that 'her new best friend' wasn't easy to shake as she had hoped. She had been quietly eating her meal, while her new compatriot talked ceaselessly about ever topic under the sun, somehow vacuuming her tray of sweets down her stomach when a normal person would pause for breath, not bothering to let Twilight interject any opinion of her own, that is if Twilight had felt like doing so. Which she didn't.

"And then-" Twilight could feel that this girl was gearing up for another long tangent, so Twilight seized her chance.

"I-!" She said, standing up. "have a meeting to go to with the Headmistress. I have to go now." With that, she took her tray, putting it in it's proper place, and left the cafeteria.

"So! Where are we going?" Pinkie Pie asked, as soon as Twilight thought she was alone.

"I don't know about you, but as previously stated, I have a meeting with the Headmistress. Alone!" Twilight said, storming off.

"Well, we can go together can't we?" Pinkie Pie asked, following her through the halls. Twilight figured it would be best just to head to the Headmistress' Office and be separated there, than to try to argue with her.

"Fine, fine." Twilight said. "But I don't want you banging into me any more, got it?" Twilight said, just before she rounded a corner, and found her face smashed between a bounteous bosom.

"Howdy." Said the bosom with a country twang. Twilight found herself picked up by her collar a foot off the ground to be put face-to-face with the blonde giant from earlier. "Ah, it's the bookworm."

"Hey! That was rude of you!" Pinkie Pie cried. "You bumped into my new best friend! Apologize."

"Excuse me?" Applejack asked. "But if ah'm not mistaken, this here bookworm done bumped into me."

"You apologize!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Will you shut up!" Twilight cried.

"I suggest y'all apologize, an' back off, before I do somethin' you might regret." She said threateningly.

"Of course!"

"Never!"

* * *

The next thing Twilight knew she was thrown out an open window into the courtyard. She rubbed her head, and tried to reorient herself before Pinkie Pie soon followed and landed on her.

"Get! Off!" Twilight cried, her frustration mounting. The pink girl tumbled to the ground. As annoyed as she was, she was rather surprised she wasn't more sore. She found out this was because she had landed on another student. "Oh I'm sorry!" Twilight cried, getting off her promptly. Pinkie Pie for her part simply looked over Twilights shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine darling." She said getting up. Twilight recognized her as the fussy girl from earlier. "Oh, but my hair-" She noted, now all mussed up. "And my dress-" Which was now dirtied and no longer pristine white. "And my nails!" At this point, she was starting to get hysterical. "Oh! Everythings been ruined! I can't go to the admittance ceremony like this! And after I tried so hard to make myself presentable."

"Um… there-there?" Twilight said, completely unaware of how to respond.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head!" Pinkie Pie cried, grabbing a hold of her. "We can totally fix this!"

"You-you really think so?" Rarity asked.

"I know so!" Pinkie Pie said. "Just trust good Ol'Pinkie Pie!"

"Well… I do have some make-up and spare clothes in my luggage… oh, but I put so much effort putting it away." Rarity said.

"No problem!" Pinkie Pie said grabbing her, and pulling her up. "Oh! But we have to hurry! Away….." With that she sped off faster than the human eye could track. Where they went Twilight didn't know. She was simply left out in the open alone.

"What just happened?" She asked herself. She sighed. "Don't get yourself worked up Twilight, there are bound to be some weirdo's here. At least you are alone. Now you can get back to the Headmistress' Office."

She set off to follow her own advice.

* * *

"Ah, Twilight, there you are." Celestia said, as Twilight entered, skimming through a small novel. "I trust you had an enjoyful meal?"

"Something like that…" Twilight said, noticing that Spike sleeping in Celestia's chair. "Spike!"

"Don't worry Twilight, I thought dear Spike deserved a rest after helping you so much today." Celestia said.

"Oh, okay then." Twilight said.

"I've already had your luggage moved." Celestia said. "In a few more hours we'll have the admittance ceremony. I still have a few things to take care of here in my office. Perhaps you and dear Spike here could take a tour of the grounds, I do believe you have had a good nap Spike?"

Spike grunted.

"Of course Headmistress." Twilight said.

* * *

"So-" Spike grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "How you liking the magic school?"

"It's not magic Spike." She lectured him. "The courses here are much more general. Music, Fighting, Marksmanship, History, Science, in addition to Magic Classes."

"Whatever." Spike said. "How are you liking your general school?"

Twilight groaned. "Ugh, the longer I'm here, the crazier the people here seem."

"That bad huh?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, well, I'll get through it. I can just study by myself and I'll be fine." Twilight said. "I won't let other people ruin my time here."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Spike said with a small grin. "Hey, by the way, you'll never guess."

"What?"

"Celestia offered me a job."

"…wait, what?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted me as an assistant!" Spike said.

"You?"

"Yeah me! I mean, I do all your busy work anyway. She said she just needs me to be a busybody, so the same kind of trifle you make me do. Except she pays!"

"The Headmistress is going to pay you to do her busy-work?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, basically." Spike said with a smile. "I mean, she says I'll still do homework and stuff, so that's a bummer, but she said I can stay here!"

"You'd rather be here in Ponyville than Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

"Well yeah." Spike said. "I dunno, it seems nice enough here, I bet doing school-junk here will be easier than in Canterlot, and look just as good, with how much you ramble on about it. I dunno, sounded good to me. I mean, Celestia said she already talked to the folks, so I figure they must of thought it was a good idea too? Twilight?"

Twilight simply gave him a hug from behind.

"Hey! Twilight! What gives?"

"Nothing!" She said with a smile.

* * *

Eventually the day began to grow long. After Spike had tired himself following Twilight, who had been content and ecstatic to go through empty classroom after empty classroom, the bell rang throughout the halls, warning all the prospective students that it was time to head to the auditorium, which of course sent Twilight into a panic.

"Come on Spike! We can't be late!" Twilight cried, dragging him through the halls.

"It's just the warning bell, the real thing, probably won't be for another fifteen minutes."

"Oh hush! I've had enough things go wrong today, bumping into all kinds of strange people, I want at least one thing to go right today!"

"Then you may want to watch where you're going!" Spike retorted, just before Twilight almost knocked over a girl covered in mint green.

"OOF! Sorry! Sorry! Why does this keep happening today?" Twilight cried.

"Twilight?"

"Huh, yes, do I know you?" Twilight asked.

"Lyra?" Spike asked, peering around Twilight.

"Spike, is that you?" The girl asked. She was dressed much like Twilight was, a little more formal, lacking the shawl, witch's hat, and the sweater vest, and all in mint green, much like her wild shoulder-length hair, which had a white streak in it.

"Hey Lyra!" Spike said. "Sorry about Twilight, she's been panicking again."

"You know eachother?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, she went to your school after all." Spike told her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for not recognizing you at first. And slamming into you." Twilight now remembered Lyra as one of those girls who had tried to 'friend' her at the Canterlot Prepatory Magic School for Girls.

"No biggie." She said with a wide smile.

"What are you doing in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. My parents didn't have enough money to send me to Canterlot Academy, so this was the best place they could afford you?"

"Oh, I got an offer from the Headmistress for a personal tutelage, and I couldn't say no." Twilight said shyly.

"Really? It's just that with your grades, you coulda gone anywhere…anyway, this place is nice. I suppose we were both heading to the Auditorium though, for the admittance ceremony, weren't we?"

"Oh right!" And with this she was off through the halls at a much more modest pace, accompanied by Lyra who didn't bother her with more chatter. She hadn't been expecting to see anyone she knew from Canterlot, if she remembered correctly Lyra could be quite a pest while she was busy studying, but at least she knew her, and if anything, she was certainly the most sane person she had 'bumped' into today.

Together they entered the auditorium, where most of the newer students were packed in, thankfully with no chatter between them. They found some seats, and sat down, the grand hall full of chatter. "So, how long until something happens?" Spike asked.

"Probably another half-hour." Twilight answered.

"Well in that case, I may as well take another nap." Spike said, laying back. It never ceased to amaze Twilight how many opportunities a lazy lout like Spike would take to sleep. He may be a growing boy, but he needed to be up at least for a small time of day.

"Could you at least not snore!" Twilight said, giving him a shove.

"Hey, I haven't even gotten a chance to sleep yet!" Spike cried in protest.

"Then who's-" Twilight looked around for the horrendous snoring that was very successful on grating her already frazzled nerves. She looked behind her to see, yet again, one of the girls from earlier today, particularly the tiny rainbow-haired runner, passed out, with her feet propped up disrespectfully on the seat. Next to her was the shy pinkette who sat very still and quiet.

"Hey!' Twilight said, causing her to jump. "Can you tell that friend of yours to stop snoring!" She said harshly. Lyra turned to see what the fuss was about.

"Um… um…"

"Hi, I'm Lyra, nice to meet you." She said earnestly. "What's your name."

"Uh…" She said, keeping quiet for the longest time.

"Can you just tell your friend to quiet down? It's gonna annoy my sister to no end, and I need some zzz's my self." Spike said turning around.

The girl seemed to brighten up much more upon Spikes introduction to the scene.

"Oh hello there, you-you're a bit young to be attending the ceremony aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm with her." Spike said nodding to Twilight. "We met earlier at the statue."

"Right, that's when Rainbow Dash ran into all of you." She said. "Sorry that she did that to you and all your friends."

"Trust me, none of those girls were my friends." Twilight said.

"Sounds like you've had quite the eventful day Twilight." Lyra said with a grin, to which Twilight simply groaned.

"I'll try to tell Rainbow Dash to quiet down." The girl said softly.

"Good." Spike said, grabbing a bag of rock-candy out of his pocket.

"You still have some of that junk left?" Twilight asked.

"I always carry some extra in case of emergencies." He said, putting a small chunk into his mouth, and largely crunching on it. "Want some?" He asked, offering to the pinkette girl.

"Oh, um, thanks." She said, cautiously taking the smallest peace she could find. She then shook the smaller girl next to her, who turned over and grumbled.

"What is it?"

"You're snoring again." She said much more eloquently than when she was talking to the rest of them.

"So?"

"It's annoying the people around us."

"…fine." She muttered, turning over and ceasing her snoring.

Twilight simply shook her head. She was glad the nuisance was no gone, but she could hardly believe the girl would bother to lazily sleep away the attendance ceremony, certainly she wasn't going to get very far from here.

Several minutes later in the dark auditorium, she could see Headmistress Celestia gracefully walk on stage, her very presence got the young students to quiet.

"_Welcome." _She said once things had calmed enough. _"It is wonderful to see so many new faces here at my Academy. Each and every single one here today surely has their own unique reason for being here today. I can only hope however that during your time at my Academy that you all have a wondrous experience, as students, as friends, as people. However your tutelage here won't be easy. We expect you to do your best, and while we will help you to achieve that, your time here will most likely be harrowing. We live in a dangerous world, and here we see up close and personal some of its darkest corners, and we must not flinch when we see it. It is up to you and those around you to stand strong during these moments, and if you falter not- then no matter where you go when you leave these halls, you will be stronger for it._

_That is a wondrous speech, or so I'd like to think. Which is why I use it every year when I see new faces enter these halls. As nice as it sounds, I shall now have to be a little more direct. This is a Hunstmen Academy. People come here to learn how to fight monsters, creatures that have evolved to kill us and consume us. And not every person in this room has come here to do that. I won't bother to dissuade you, any who has come here is resolute in their decision. But tomorrow we shall put you to the test, it won't be easy, and it will be very dangerous. There is no shame in failing but any who do so shall be immediately expelled from these halls. Never to return. And so following the customary speeches, and introductions, we shall take to the cafeteria for the night. We have taken your weapons from your luggage, and put them in armory for tomorrow, you shall awake at dawn, and there you will receive further instructions on what is necessary to attend this academy. That shall be all."_

* * *

The rest of the continued to go on, but it was all stuff Twilight had already read up on before coming in the first place. It lasted quite a while, and by the time it was over the sun had set despite it being in the middle of summer. Twilight was separated from Lyra before they reached the Cafeteria, and Spike had his own arrangements set up with Celestia, so he left as well.

The boys and girls each had their own dressing rooms close to the armory to change into their sleeping clothes, something that was a little naive, but not something Twilight was unthankful for. Twilight herself simply wore a button-up pajama shirt, and pajama bottoms. She did her hygiene before grabbing her star-studded sleeping bag, and brought up an old textbook on her Scroll to read before she fell asleep.

Around here were the hundreds of other students, male and female, milling about, socializing, making connections meeting and greeting, and the like. Twilight felt quite uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping next to hundreds of strangers, much less actually doing, but it was just one of those things, she was going to have to get used to while she was here.

At least if she stayed off to one corner she wouldn't be bothered by anyone else. It was almost like a sleepover.

"Hide me!" Twilight was disturbed from her reading when a girl with curls in her hair dived into her sleeping bag, and closed the top.

"What are you-" Twilight was silenced by a hand in the dark before she could continue. With a thought she conjured a magical light to brighten up the darkness of her sleeping bag, seeing the girl was in a white nightgown, with some kind of green gunk smeared over her face.

"Shh! She'll hear us!" She whispered.

"Who?" Twilight asked, ripping the hand from her mouth.

"This pinkette girl who's been following me all day. She absolutely ruined my hair earlier, and she refuses to leave me alone!"

"This girl never shut up with no sense of personal space?" She asked.

"Exactly."

"I know who you're talking about."

"You're that girl from earlier! With the luggage carriers!" Rarity said recognizing her. "Fancy bumping into you. You fell on me earlier."

"Yes, sorry for that, but that's how I got rid of her earlier, now what are you doing in my sleeping bag? Get out!"

"I'm hiding." Rarity explained. "Sorry, I didn't have much time. I don't normally do this kind of thing anyway."

"I don't care, I prefer sleeping alone, now get out!" Twilight said, forcing the girl back into the open air.

"Fine, fine." Rarity said.

"Um, excuse us…" Came a wispy voice. Twilight turned to see the two girls from the auditorium. The pinkette was wearing a beige nightgown, much looser than the one Rarity had, meanwhile the shorter girl had a baggy blue t-shirt, and a pair of shorts that were so short they were almost hidden from view.

"Yes? What do you want?" Twilight asked harshly as she was trying to get back to her book.

"We're going to be sleeping over here." Said the short girl gruffly. "There's no room everywhere else."

"Fine, do whatever you want, just don't snore, I need my sleep for tomorrow."

"Hey!" She said, before the pinkette whispered in her ear. "She did? Fine…" She said, laying down both their sleeping bags. Rarity left, and the two girls thankfully kept to themselves, and it almost seemed like Twilight could relax.

"Howdy." Accompanied the thud of a worn-out sleeping-mat. A secondary thud came when a blonde giant landed on it, in a white tank-top and a pair of shorts. Twilight glared at her.

"What?" She asked. Twilight chose not to respond, and focus on her reading. "Hey, ah remember you, the bookworm. Hows the current fare? Get thrown out any more windows?"

"I am ignoring you." Twilight informed her.

Applejack shrugged, turning to see the other two girls. "And it's the shrimp and the mute too."

Rainbow Dash growled, but was held back by Fluttershy. "Ah come now, if'n you lot can't take some ribbing, how can you expect to be fighting Grimm?"

"Grimm don't talk." Twilight noted.

"Now ah thought you were ignorin' me?" Applejack said, to which Twilight refused to respond.

Silence was maintained until Rarity returned with her sleeping bag. "I think I've still lost her, I hope you don't mind if I sleep here, I don't think she'll come this way."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The raucous laughter came from Applejack, clutching her sides and rolling around. "What in the heck is that on your face!?"

"It's a soothing skin mask." Rarity said coolly.

"It looks like mud."

"That's because it is." Rarity said.

"Your nuts."

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Rainbow Dash, to which Fluttershy giggled.

"Quiet you!" Rarity said. "I've had more than enough of a stressful day today, I shan't have you ruin the rest of it. Now I'm going to sleep here, and I don't want any disturbances."

"There you are!" Cried a chipper voice two of the girls there knew to dread. Within half a second a pink-haired girl with a white top and pajama bottoms laden down with balloons. "I've been looking all over for you!" Twilight gave a loud groan, and shrunk into her sleeping bag, wishing that it would be tomorrow already. "Oh my! Everyones here! It's like a big sleepover!"


	3. Initiation

At crack of dawn they were risen from their slumber. Drearily they packed up their sleeping tools, had their breakfast, went about their hygiene, changed and went down to the armory.

"Good morning…" Spike sleepily, waiting by Twilights Rocket Locker.

"Good morning Spike, surprised to see you up this early." Twilight said with a smile as she input the code to open her locker.

"Celestia wanted me to accompany her, and thought I may as well wish you good luck."

"Well thank you very much." Twilight said, taking out her weapon. It was a small foot-long brass wand with a purple gemstone at its tip. She only needed that, the holster tied at her hip, and her Scroll and she was good to go.

"Surprised to see you in such a good mood…" Spike yawned.

"Unlike you, I know how to get up in the morning." Twilight retorted, closing her locker.

"No, I-" Spike paused to yawn. "I mean you're not freaking out."

"Spike, this is the moment I've been preparing for half my life now. If there's one point where I can feel confident I know what I'm doing it's now." Twilight explained. She turned briefly to watch the other prospective Hunters and Huntresses gear up. As bad as her first impression was of her potential classmates, most of the girls and boys here seemed as determined or as confidant as she was.

Without much more fuss, one of the instructors, a man with mussy brown hair and a tie, instructed the students to follow them, and soon enough they were at the top of the Great Barrier Wall which overlooked the looming green of the Everfree Forest. They were instructed to stand at regular intervals at what appeared to be a set of mechanisms on the floor of the wall, Spike stood to the side. Once everything was set in order, the Headmistress appeared before them all.

"_Can you all hear me?" _She spoke into an earpiece. _"Good. Today you will all be tested. I do hope all of you received sufficient rest. All of you are being assigned a simple retrieval mission. Spread throughout the Everfree Forest are various relics. You are to retrieve one, and make your way back to the Academy before nightfall. Along the way, the Forest will do its best to end you. And you, I hope, will do your best to survive it. This will be a chance to showcase your skills, we will be watching you, but we shall not aid you, if you find yourself in a situation you cannot get out of, you will fail." _

Twilight tried her best to stand tall, this is why she was here.

"_However-" _Celestia said. _"You will not be in this task alone." _

Wait.

"_Attending this academy you will learn that you cannot stand on your own." _

Wait a minute.

"_As such you shall complete this task together."_

Wait just a minute there.

"_The first person you meet eyes with shall be your teammate. If you both pass your initiation, you shall be sorted into teams that you will stay in until graduation. Any questions?" _

"What!?" Twilight cried.

"_Yes Twilight Sparkle?" _Celestia asked, causing all heads to turn to her.

Twilight blushed, and wilted under the attention.

"N-Not to undermine your decision Headmistress-" Twilight said, trying to gather her courage. "B-But what if you, say worked better alone, or didn't get along well with others, or say found a bad-teammate you didn't get along with?"

"_Well in that case, you better learn."_ Celestia said with a devious smirk. _"No more questions? Good. Begin." _

And before Twilight could let off a word of protest, the mechanism beneath her feet catapulted her and the other students around her into the air, all throughout the forest.

Spike whistled walking up to the Headmistress. "What are the catapults for?" He asked.

"They were for getting into the forest quickly if you were lacking a jetpack or helicopter." Celestia explained once she turned off her microphone.

"Nice work on the forcing them work together thing, I bet Twilights having a fit."

"You like it? I got the idea from the Headmaster at another academy." Celestia said.

* * *

As blindsided as she was by the idea of forced cooperation, as she hurtled into the air, Twilight already began using her expansive brainpower to work on the problem.

She could hardly judge many of the students by look alone, she could deduce that most were likely reasonable fighters, capable of holding their own, they wouldn't have come here otherwise, if they weren't then they'd simply be eliminated. What she would be looking for was weather or not they would be able to leave her alone, and if they could trust them to do their fair share of work.

Of course she couldn't grab a random partner and hope for the best. She ran through a list of people she had met, she didn't particularly know anyone coming here. There were all the girls at the statue. She shuddered. The hyper one was out of the question. She bet she could hardly trust her to do anything, least of all leave her alone. There was the one who was part of the Apple Family. She was gruff, and she seemed like a slacker. The fussy one, she doubted she'd even last five seconds out here, more concerned with appearances than learning or fighting. And then there was the small loud one, and the tall quiet one. Neither were particularly appealing.

There was Lyra whom she bumped into. She didn't particularly like her, but she didn't particularly dislike her either. At least she knew her, and while she wasn't ideal, she was certainly the best of all her prospective candidates.

And so with enough thinking, Twilight took out her wand, the Caduceus Sidereus. Free-falling, she cast a spell with a simple wave, and she was gliding down to the forest floor on a shaft of hard-light, until she gently landed inside the Everfree Forest.

It was dark, green, and overgrown, an oppressive presence all around her. But she had a goal and a plan. She was searching for a relic, nonspecific-term, no description, so logically it must be an object that stands out from the rest of the forest, probably held in or around something easily identifiable, in a place she would logically find before the end of the day. She would set out looking for a teammate, it was entirely possible obtaining the relic required two people, in which case a partner would be necessary to even pass the test.

If she could find Lyra that would be good. Though as Twilight thought more about it, so long as her new partner wasn't crazy everything would be fine eventually.

"WAATCH OOOOOOUT!" Twilight was flattened by a girl in oversized sneakers and a grenade launcher. Said girl popped up to check everything was intact. "Am I okay? Arms, check. Legs, check. Body, check. Head… check! I am A-Okay!" She gave another thumbs up. "Hey look it's my new best-friend!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Spike chuckled, looking at the video-feed from his scroll. "So how do you have this set up?"

"Drones." Celestia said. "I may take a sink-or-swim approach to the welfare of my students, but I like to make sure they're not in any true danger. At first."

"You must feel like a god, being able to peek in on so many people like this."

"At times." Celestia said with a smile, flipping through various video-streams. "But I only use my powers for good."

"That's boring." Spike said. "Looks like some of the first teams are forming though."

* * *

Fluttershy hurtled through the air as gracefully as she could, she caught onto a branch with her Butterfly Knife and managed to land on her feet in the forest, where it seemed all the creatures of the forest were staring her down, waiting for her to falter.

"Okay Fluttershy, don't panic." She whispered to herself making sure to keep moving. "You and Dashie planned for this. Just stay alive until she can find you, and don't meet up with anyone else and you'll be fine."

She gripped her Butterfly Knife tightly, which lay heavy in her hand as she walked. If it weren't for all the monster who wanted to eat her, and the possibility of being split up with Rainbow Dash the forest would be almost pleasant, but as it was, it was terrifying.

It was several minutes before she heard signs of movement. So far she had been trying to stay in the clear, where Rainbow Dash could see her from above. "Rainbow Dash is that you?" She asked timidly, hoping it wasn't someone else. Seconds later with a roar a bone mask appeared followed by a mass of shadow in the shape of a bear.

Fluttershy rose her weapon do defend from the Ursa's strike, but with it's mighty strength it easily knocked her and her weapon to the ground. At the monsters mercy, Fluttershy scrambled to get her knife, and grabbed on to it just as the beast was about to bear down on her.

But at that moment it stopped, struck by two swords that had descended from the heavens. With a grunt, their owner steered the Ursa from crashing down on fair Fluttershy, and dismounted with another grunt.

"I swear, I leave you alone for two minutes." Rainbow Dash snarked.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy cried, appearing by her side instantly, nuzzling her.

"Alright, alright, I'm awesome, I know!" Rainbow Dash said. "You ok?"

"Uhum." She nodded.

"Good, let's not waste anymore time. Coming?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Rarity hacked away at the dreadful foliage with her weapon, but the more she advanced, the more of it there was, fraying at her dress and her nerves. Talk of teams had surprised her, but she quite liked the idea of working with someone pleasant, doing work together, and sharing fashion tips.

She wondered how long it would be until she encountered another student. It's not like she had gotten a chance to know anyone for the brief time she had been there.

She cut down another shrub before her question answered itself.

"Howdy."

"Oh dear." Rarity said, upon meeting the cowgirl from earlier yesterday.

"See ya wiped that mud from yer face." She noted.

"Yes…" She said, continuing on. "I suppose this means we'll be working together then, won't it?"

"Stay outta my way, and I'll stay outta yers fussypants." The Cowgirl said, following, her weapons clinking like spurs along her boots with each step.

"Lets try this again, my name is Rarity, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rarity said, extending her hand.

The cowgirl looked at her hand briefly before roughly shaking it with her dirty glove. "Applejack, howdy."

"Good, now since we'll be forced to work together, I suggest we try to be nice to each other. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Well you can suggest it all ya like."

Rarity smiled outwardly, while thinking to herself how she had a long journey into the foreseeable future.

* * *

"-And then!"

"QUIET!" Twilight yelled. The girl had not stopped yakking since they bumped into each-other. "I need a moment to think."

"Oh okay…" The girl said, trying to stand still, and failing. "Watcha thinking about?"

Twilight groaned, and took out some of her frustration on some nearby foliage with an explosive spell. "About how to find the relics, and finish this as soon as possible."

"Oh." The girl said. "How'll we do that?"

Twilight did her best to calm herself. "We want to look for something easily identifiable in this forest. Logically the relic would be in a place easy to differentiate from the rest of the forest. Did you see something like that while you were in the air?"

"Hmm… let me think…" The girl said, pursing her lips. "I saw what looked like a castle! Does that count?"

"A castle?" Twilight asked. "Maybe it's a ruin from a previous era. Fine, yes, something like that is probably where the Headmistress would place them for us to find."

"Great!" The girl said with a hop.

"Now where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The castle you saw." Twilight said.

"Oh um…."

"You don't know do you?"

"I was free-falling in the air!" She defended herself.

"Whatever." Twilight continued to think, using telekinesis to keep her Scroll open by her side. "Come on, let's keep walking, no point in standing around, if we keep walking, hopefully we'll hit something. If we climb up the trees we might see something to head towards, but I couldn't see anything from the treeline."

"What about any monsters?" The girl asked.

"If- when we come across them we deal with them." Twilight said.

"Okey-dokey-loki then!" The girl said brightly.

* * *

One thing Rarity was finding was that she was not enjoying herself. They hadn't come up against too much trouble yet, but the forest seemed to be doing everything in it's power to make her miserable, and her companion served only to heckle her every time she opened her mouth. Out of politeness she refrained from commenting on her attitude, hoping to get out of this dreadful forest as quickly as possible.

"So-" The Cowgirl said, after a long period of silence. "What do ye figure these relics look like?"

"I haven't the foggiest." Rarity said, watching her step, making sure she wasn't stepping in anything unsavory. "I do wonder though if we'll get to keep them as memento's? Something to remind us of our accomplishments?"

"Nah, ain't Celestia's style, they take em back when you return."

"Oh, what a shame."

"When my brother went here, they were a set of old weapons. Supposin' we should be looking for something like that?" She suggested.

"Well it does give us something look for." Rarity said. A few more moments of silence before they heard movement in the forest.

"Hear that? Ready yourself."

"GANGWAY!" The two were flattened by another two set of girls, Applejack by a soft Pinkette, and Rarity by a short girl with Technicolor hair.

"What is this!" Rarity asked indignantly, shoving the girl off her. "You again! Have you no manners whatsoever!"

"I said gangway!" The girl defended herself, while Applejack picked up her girl off her feet by the collar of her sweater.

"Mind explainin' to us what that was all about."

"Um, um!" The sweater girl mumbled.

"Outta the way!" The short girl tackled Rarity to the ground.

"Watch the dress!" Just then a Beowolf smashed into the tree behind Rarity.

"That's what! Now shoot it!"

Six shots rang out riddling the body of the Beowolf, the last striking it in the center of it's bone-mask, collapsing it.

"That all?" Applejack asked, reloading her bladed revolver.

"No!" The sweater girl said, as they found they were surrounded by the pack. Rarity and the rainbow girl both got up, and all took out their weapons.

As one of the Grimm roared, Applejack shot off her revolver, downing one, and they closed into attack. Rarity and the sweater girl fended off any who came too close, whereas Applejack and the short one unloaded on the closest ones. Beowolves were swiftly falling, when a dreadful roar of the Alpha Beowolf, almost twice the size of the others, lumbered in.

It charged stright for the girls scattering them. The rainbow-haired one extended her weapons into two jagged cavalry swords. She sliced at the Alpha, gaining it's attention. It swiped at her with it's massive claws, she dodged each with a strike of her own until it struck at her feet, she jumped to avoid it, but was struck with an uppercut in the air, and was sent sailing far into the sky and out of sight.

"Rainbow Dash!"

* * *

"I spy with my little eye-"

"A tree."

"Right!" Pinkie Pie stated. "How'd you know?"

"How indeed." Twilight said, as they walked past the trees. "What happened to being quiet? How's this for a game, the quiet game, ever play that before?"

"All the time on the farm!" She volunteered.

"Let's play that."

"That's a boring game." Pinkie muttered dejectedly.

Of all the students attending this school, why did it have to be this girl? Twilight was beginning to think fate had it out for her. She had yet to even come across any other student, not that she really wanted too, but it would be nice to know that there was another intelligent being in this forest that wasn't the girl she was forced to be with.

"GANGWAY!" Twilight was immediately toppled by a rainbow-streaked blur.

"Seriously! Why do people keep smashing into me!"

"Hey you!" Pinkie Pie said grabbing the offending smasher. "Smashing into people like that is rude! Apologize for smashing into my best friend!"

"Yeah whatever!" The girl said rudely, none the worse for wear. "Now let go! My friend's in trouble!"

"Not until you apologize."

"Fine sorry! Now let me go!"

"Not to me, to Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said, turning her around to face Twilight, still smashed into the ground.

"Fine, I'm sorry I smashed into you, happy?"

"Ecstatic! Now where's your friend?"

"That way, if you're going to help, come on!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Twilight cried, getting on her feet, and dusting herself off. "Look, we have find these relics, not help every person we come across."

"Fine, I don't need your help!" The flying girl claimed, she sprinted off, before she was stopped by Pinkie Pies grip on her shirt.

"Twilight! This girl needs our help!" She exclaimed, keeping a firm grasp. "And what do we do when someone asks for our help?"

"Say no?"

"We help them! What if it was you?"

"I don't ask for help, I don't need it, I can do things on my own."

"Exactly! So we should do our best for others if we want them to do the same!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Can you even hear the words coming out of my mouth?"

"Help or don't! Just let go already!" The captive girl yelled.

"Now that we've decided to help you, lead the way!" She said, dropping her.

"We didn't decide anything!" Twilight yelled as the two run off. "Hey! Don't leave me alone here!"

* * *

Meanwhile Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy stood surrounded by felled Beowolves.

"Alrighty then…" Applejack said, holstering her revolver. "Whelp, ah'll admit, ah was expectin' things to be tougher."

"Right, because what we need just now is more fighting." Rarity said. "I'm quite happy that nasty business is simply over."

"Um!"

"You managed to hold your own there. Surprised." Applejack said.

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle a few ruffians. Oh, look at my dress, I have dirt all over me, and my hairs an utter mess." Rarity said, looking over herself with a compact mirror.

"Now that there was what I was expectin'."

"Um!"

"Just because I know how to fight, doesn't mean I don't care about appearances. Unlike some people…"

"Now, what ah don't get is that you don't look any funnier than you did last night."

"Um!"

"I guess I can't expect you understand what it's like to be a lady."

"Ah understand just fine, what ah don't is what a fussypants like you is doing here, when you seem more preoccupied with appearances, than you do surviving."

"Um!"

"What happened to 'staying outta each-others business', hmm?"

"Fine-fine, Ms. Fussypants."

"Um!"

"Yes?" Applejack said, turning to the girl.

"Eep!" She withdrew into herself.

"Don't mind her darling, I'm more than happy to have someone new to talk to, what's on your mind? I don't quite believe we caught your name."

Fluttershy played with her fingers, turning to the side, and mumbling into her scarf.

"I'm sorry what was that, I couldn't quite hear you?" Rarity said, stepping closer.

In response Fluttershy froze up more, and repeated herself, no more clear than before.

"I'm sorry, once again please?"

"F-Fl-Flutter-s-shy…" She said slowly.

"Fluttershy? Is that your name?"

She slowly nodded.

"Howdy." Applejack said loudly. "Now that introductions are outta the way, lets say we leave the mute and be on our way? I reckon you an' ah wanna be done asap?"

Rarity scowled but relented. "Alright. You'll be fine without us, right?"

"Um!"

Rarity and Applejack went back on their way through the forest, in mutual silence before Fluttershy returned to appear before them.

"Yes?" Applejack asked.

"Is there something else?" Rarity asked.

"R-R-Rain…"

"Looks clear to me." Applejack noted.

Fluttershy shook her head. "R-Rainb-b-bow…"

"I don't see one of those either."

"Let her speak." Rarity said.

"R-Rainb-bow Da-Dash."

"Is that a name?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Of your teammate from earlier?"

She nodded again.

"And you want us to help you find her?"

She nodded vehemently this time.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Yer wantin' us to be helpin' the mute?"

"Could you please not call her that? She has a name you know!"

"Fine, all ah'm sayin' is that if we're to be doin' somethin' ah'd rather we go ahead and do it than just standin' around."

"I believe your teammate went off in that direction?"

* * *

"So, by the way-" Spike asked as he munched on some rock candy. "What is it that they're supposed to be getting?"

"Relics." Celestia told him.

"Doesn't tell you much, does it?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Celestia said with a chuckle. "They're a set of semiprecious gemstones. Sets of six, each about the size of your fist. Easy to identify and transport."

"Oh really? How easy?"

"Well, they're always a group of failures each year. Many students apply to my academy first before seeing if they're interest lay elsewhere. Only about half of the student body are training to become Hunters."

"So how many flunk out?"

"About one eighth of the applicants."

Spike whistled. "Harsh."

"You have to be." Celestia said. "Living in this world of ours, it requires diligence and sacrifice. The world will easily consume you if you let it. If you are not strong enough to handle it, you must stand aside, or be blown away." She said solemnly.

"Hmm… candy?"

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

Twilight and company ran through the forest and were quickly going nowhere, not finding a single soul, let alone the one they were looking for. And they were certainly not getting any closer to completing their initiation.

A thought occurred to Twilight. "Hey, you haven't seen any of the relics we've been looking for, or anything they might be in, have you?"

"Not at all." The girl said.

"Well in that case, how much farther until we get to your friend?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying too much attention while I was trying to recover from a monster punting me a mile away." She retorted. "Okay look, I'll fly up, see if I can see anything. Tree covers pretty thick, but it'll probably be more effective than wandering around like this."

"You can fly?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Of course, I'm a winged-type Semblance. That's what the jet-pack is for." She said. She turned her eye skyward, and the blue-metal pack on her back extended into a pair of mechanical wings, and with a jump and a jet-stream she was off into the air.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed her eyes wide with amazement. "Can you do that?" She asked Twilight.

"No." Twilight said. "I'm a horned-type. I'm a battlemage."

"That's cool too! I'm a hoofed-type." She stated, even though Twilight didn't ask. Seconds later she was knocked over by the flying girls crash-landing.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!?" Twilight yelled.

"Okay, good news I found them, bad news is there's a monster."

"Goodie we get to kill it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed twirling her weapon.

"That's something we already knew." Twilight said, knocking the girl off her.

"Different monster. Bigger monster." She said, sprinting off. "This way!"

"Bigger just means more fun!" Pinkie Pie said following after her.

'_This girl is going to get herself killed here.'_ Twilight thought to herself. _'And probably me included if I let her.'_ They headed towards the sound of gunfire and fighting, coming across a open patch of the forest where they were fleeing from a great black winged monster swooping down on them with a terrifying screech.

"I'm coming Fluttershy!" Said the rainbow girl. Her wings unfolded once more and she took to the sky shooting at the beast only to be driven aside by a flap of it's wings.

'_Okay Twilight, analyze the situation here, six here including yourself, all unknowns, fighting what seems to be a Lesser Nevermore.'_ Before she could finish the thought Pinkie Pie leapt into the fray, dragging Twilight by the hand. "Hey wait!"

"Come on Twilight! Lets go save the day."

Fluttershy was quickly tiring herself out, clutching on to her knife, making her knuckles go white as the Nevermore kept diving at them, meanwhile Applejack was unloading her revolvers into it with little effect.

Explosions sounded off as Pinie Pie entered the fray, armed with a baby-blue and pink grenade launcher, she succeeded in garnering it's attention, it turned and unleashed a razor-sharp feather volley at them, causing her and Twilight to split.

"Who're they?" Rarity asked.

"Who cares? Keep fightin!"

Then Fluttershy was knocked over by Rainbow Dash coming to save her.

"Rainbow Dash!" She exclaimed, nuzzling her.

"You okay?"

"Okay?"

"Good, let's finish this." Rainbow dash said.

Meanwhlie the Lesser Nevermore continued to fly low, knocking off the treetops, chasing after Twilight who was doing her best not to trip. Fluttershy wings unfolded from her pack, and she took to the air with Rainbow Dash to redirect it's attention. They slashed at it's armored feathers to ill-effect, Rainbow Dash landed on it's armored beak, trying to stab at it's eyes, causing it to crash into the ground, leveling part of the forest.

While Applejack reloaded Rarity rushed to the fallen beast with her weapon bared she leapt and unfolded her scissor-blade catching the things neck to the ground, and she tried to squeeze them back shut with the monsters head between but was struggling to do so.

"Kill it already!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Can't you see I'm trying?"

Meanwhile the rest of the monster was thrashing about, struggling to get free, it's wing knocked Fluttershy straight into a tree, and Pinkie Pie had to tackle Applejack to keep her from being knocked out by it's tail.

Meanwhile Twilight dusted herself off and adjusted her glasses. She summoned her Scroll and pulled up her spell pages, and with a push of a button on her gem-tipped wand it extended into a seven-foot staff, it's gemstone tip expanding into a spiked star. She muttered an incantation and the gem began to glow. She swiped her staff back and forth and a ball of magic began growing at it's tip.

"Hold it's moth open!" Twilight yelled. Rainbow Dash took her jagged cavalry-swords and used them to keep the Nevermore's Beak open as it screeched and struggled and Rarity struggled to hold on.

Twilight then shoved her glowing staff down the things throat, and with a push of another button, she let loose the spell and within the beasts belly a great explosion was let off, shaking the ground around them, killing the beast and it's struggles. It's red eyes slowly dimmed as all life drained it.

"Are we done now?" Twilight asked, adjusting her glasses.

* * *

"Alrighty then, how 'bout we all try this again. I'm Applejack. Howdy."

"Oki-doki-loki! I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet y'all!"

"Howdy."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, this is Fluttershy."

"Howdy."

"Rarity."

"Howdy."

"And you dear?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"This is Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said saddling up to her.

"Howdy." Applejack remarked.

"Yes, 'hello', all that. Has anyone seen any of the relics we're supposed to be looking for?" She asked.

Most of the girls shook their heads.

"Too busy fightin' Monsters quite frankly." Applejack.

"They do appear to be quite endemic here, don't they." Rarity remarked.

"Well if not, then I suggest we get going." Twilight said, heading back into the forest. She looked back to see everyone was following her. "Yes?"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, Fluttershy right behind her.

"Is there a reason you're all following me?" She asked.

"You seem like you know what you're doing." She told her.

"Sides, safety in numbers right?" Applejack said.

"Does seem more sensible that way, doesn't it?" Rarity said.

"And it'll be more fun!" Pinkie Pie punctuated.

"Fine, whatever…" Twilight said. She was having enough problems just dealing with the one of them. _'Well may as well put them to good use.'_

"You, and you-" She said pointing to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Eyes in the sky, look for anything that stands out of the forest, that's probably where the relics are, look for one, and warn of us of any Grimm you see."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, get going." Twilight ordered.

"Fine, fine, come on Fluttershy, let's go." With that, the flew above the treetops.

"Rest of us let's keep moving."

"Ah'm sorry, I don't remember putting you in charge." Applejack said.

"What? Is there a problem?" Twilight asked.

"No problem. Just sayin' is all." She said, walking past her.

'_I can't wait until this is over.'_

They hiked through the forest for several more minutes, during all of which Pinkie Pie had yet to even close her mouth, when Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed in-front of them.

"It looks like there's an old castle behind a gorge a ways away from here. That sound about right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sounds like what you were saying, yes, come on let's go." Twilight said.

"Ooh! Do you think there will be any monsters for us to kill when we get there?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I hope not, I've had more than enough of this rough business for one day, than you very much." Rarity said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if there was something guarding the relics. And it would surprise me if that Nevermore was the last thing we fight today."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh poo." Rarity moaned.

"Watch your tongue Ms. Fussypants." Applejack commented.

Soon enough they hit the gorge that Rainbow Dash mentioned on which the other side was a crumbling overgrown castle, easy to mistake for the forest from a distance. The only thing connecting the two sides was a rickety rope bridge.

"You expect us to go over _that_?" Rarity asked aghast.

"I don't, the Headmistress does." Twilight said.

"Wow that's deep!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed peering over the foggy edge. "I wonder how deep?" She spit over the edge and listened. "Wow that's about ten-seconds deep!"

"Not that ah'm not for getting' the day over with and everythin'," Applejack said. "but how can we be sure that there bridge is going to be able to take all of us?"

"Alright, you two can fly, no worries about that, worse comes to worse we can have you two just fly us over, if not, let's go two at a time, have those two catch us if we can fall, think you can do that?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

And so they crossed the bridge, Twilight and Pinkie Pie first, since she wanted to finish today as quickly as possible, with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hovering nearby.

"So where're you from?" Pinkie Pie asked Fluttershy.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"We're from Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Wow! That's so cool! I've never been there! What's it like?"

"Um, windy." She said.

"It must have been so cool growing up there."

"Yeah, it was kinda awesome." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Excuse me, can we just focus on the mission, rather than idle chit-chat?" Twilight asked.

"Okay Twilight, we can talk later, right Rainbow Dash?"

"Um… sure." Rainbow Dash said.

Without too much trouble they reached the other side, and the fliers were sent to bring over the other two, while Twilight and Pinkie scanned the outside of the castle.

"So what are we going to do, blow open the doors?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"How about we look for a less explosive means first?" Twilight asked, scaling the steps. "This place is quite impressive. It almost looks as big as the Canterlot Castle. It can't have just been a forgotten fort, so what's it doing here?"

"I don't get it, it's just a big old Castle." Pinkie Pie said.

"Look, obviously someone used to be here, and now there not. The Everfree Forest has been unsettled for almost the entire last age, Ponyvilles only been settled here relatively recently, and we're pretty far from the border, and this place is much older than the city is obviously. So what's it doing here?" Twilight mused. "Whatever, help me open the door."

"With explosives?" Pinkie Pie asked, bringing out her weapon.

"No. The doors here are too thick and strong for anything you have anyway. Just come here." Twilight took her wand and formed a machete out of hard-light with it, cutting the fines covering the iron doors. She then used her magic to budge the door wide enough to make an opening, and tried to pull it open. Pinkie Pie grabbed on to help, and they were soon joined by the others, and together they pulled the door open wide enough for them to enter.

"My it's awfully dark in here." Rarity remarked. She took out her sword, and used it as a medium to cast a light spell, and Twilight did the same resulting in a set of light-orbs that illuminated the high and intimidating crumbling hall they were in, whereas the others took out their scrolls and used the light function on them.

"Wow, this place got thrashed." Rainbow Dash noted. "Think monsters did this?"

"Maybe, it's not important, we're not her for archeology. We need to find these relics." Twilight told them. "Spread out and start looking."

"We even sure what the dang things even look like?" Applejack asked.

"No we don't, so it'll have to be something that we'll know it when we see it." Twilight replied.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed from a balcony. "Check this out!" She disappeared behind a doorway.

"May as well see what the fuss is about." Rarity said. They headed up the stairs to where Pinkie Pie had disappeared and found themselves in another hall, where daylight pored in from a gaping hole in the rooftop. They saw Pinkie Pie resting in one of two regal thrones at the back.

"I, Pinkie Pie the First declare that from henceforth: Every day shall be pancakes and maple syrup day!" She stated, using her weapon as a scepter.

"Haha, very funny." Twilight stated drolly.

"Really you think so?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Whelp, color me impressed." Applejack said.

"This place it's so… regal." Rarity stated.

"Yes, it's all very impressive, could you come down from there already?" Twilight asked.

"Why do you suppose there are two thrones?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe they couldn't share?" Rainbow Dash commented.

"Oh come on." Twilight marched up to Pinkie Pie. "We don't have time for this clowning around, we need to find these relics!"

"Relax Twilight, take a seat!" Pinkie Pie stated, pushing Twilight into the second throne. As soon her bottom touched the ancient cushion of the throne, a great mechanical clanking was heard, dust from the rafters shook and fell, and the center of the stone floor was raised. The floor slid back, and from it rose a cracked marble podium, on which were six gemstones, one in the center, and five surrounding it.

"I think we found the relics." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight immediately righted herself, and sprinted to the podium, as did the others, as they started grabbing them. Applejack picked up a piece of amber, Rarity grabbed the green alexandrite, Rainbow Dash took the topaz for herself and the rose quartz for Fluttershy. Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle took the amethyst in the center leaving Pinkie Pie with the aquamarine.

"Well, these are lovely, aren't they?" Rarity remarked, polishing off the dust of hers. "I do hope we get to hold on to these, they would make such nice keepsakes don't you think?"

"Well, whatever, we've got what we've come for, now we just need to head back to the Academy from here." Twilight said. "And I suggest we get going as soon as possible-"

And then the entire castle around them shook like there was an earthquake, and a thundering screeching roar echoed from outside.

"-before anything goes wrong." Twilight sighed. "Gear up!"

Each of the girls armed themselves with their weapons, and filed outside. Twilight took her wand, the Caduceus Sidereus extending it to it's staff-form, Pinkie Pie had her Party Canon in her hand, Applejack had a pair of bladed revolvers, the Stern Roses, in each hand, in addition to the five clanking like spurs at her feet. Rarity had her diamond-edged scissor-blades, Le Diamant Couteau, ready, Rainbow Dash her Astrapios Mahaira, her jagged cavalry-sword pistols, and Fluttershy her Butterfly Knife.

Out from the gorge they crossed reared a giant Grimm. It could swallow them whole with it's mouth filled with fangs, it's bone mask was horned from the tip to the end, and it clambered out of the gorge with a white hoof that dug into the earth.

"Looks like we're dealing with a Warg." Twilight noted. "And it's a big one."

"Maybe it hasn't noticed us?" Rarity said, while it's next hoof knocked down the rope bridge they used to get in. It then turned it's flaming eyes towards them and gave another terrifying roar.

"It's noticed!" Applejack stated.

"Everyone go! Flyers in the air! Try to get across the gorge!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ran over the edge as their wings came to life and carried them into the air. Twilight did like wise, summoning a stepping-stone of hard-light for each step she took.

"So what do you think we should do to get across?" Rarity asked. Pinkie Pie behind them unfolded the sight on her grenade-launcher, placing her foot on it, and fired a shot, exploding her high into the air, landing on the creatures back.

"Follow the leader?" Applejack answered.

"If you think I'm climbing onto that beast, you're as crazy as she is!" Rarity said.

"Well, it's not like ah was asking you're permission." Applejack said, walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" Applejack picked her up, carrying her over her shoulder, and without waiting for her to protest ran towards the edge, the revolvers around her feet fired helping launch her into the air, where she pierced the Wargs hide with her bladed revolver, and used it to help climb up.

Meanwhile below Twilight did her best to dodge the Wargs bladed hooves as she crossed the canyons, and their flyers hassled the beast. Pinkie pie ran up it's spiked spine until she reached it's head, she grabbed onto one of it's vines for support, and started beating the things eye with her weapon like a bat.

The thing shrieked, and lifted itself out of the gorge with it's second set of bladed hooves carrying it's passengers high into the air.

"Okay, now what?" Rarity asked, when she could barely stand on the beasts back as it took each lumbering step. "I doubt you or I can really pierce this things hide."

"No…" Applejack said, checking her ammo count. "But we are across the gorge. One second I got an idea."

With that she ran across the things back and leapt off, using her blades to slow her descent as she rode her way across it's side and down one of it's legs where she had to avoid being crushed to death as it stomped the trees into pulp.

"Don't leave me here!" Rarity whined. "We're supposed to be a team!" She was then passed by Pinkie Pie running by, through the spines until she jumped and climbed up it's neck until she leapt over it's face, grabbing onto one it's many fangs as it roared.

"Say ah!" Pinkie Pie said firing a grenade down it's throat. The pain from the internal explosion only served to anger it, and it thrashed it's head back and forth as it clambered it's last pair of bladed hooves out of the gorge, finally dislodging her and sending her careening into the sky.

"Hey, you! Egghead!" Applejack said upon catching up with Twilight in the forest.

"I have a name you know." Twilight said annoyed.

"Sure you do. Listen, you got a plan for this thing here?"

Twilight thought for a moment. "Kill it."

"That much ah figured." Applejack said.

"I'm thinking, okay!" Twilight said. "The Wargs ginormous! And I bet you it'll just keep following us if we run, but I'm betting we don't have the hardware to take it down."

"Ah figure we ride it." Applejack said.

"You what?" Twilight said.

"WATCH OUT!" Pinkie Pie slammed into Twilight, knocking her off her feet.

"Get off!" Twilight said, shoving her off. "I'm beginning to think someone has it out for me."

"Am I okay?" Pinkie Pie asked, starting her check-up.

"We ride the thing like a rodeo." Applejack restated. "All the way back home."

"Are you nuts?" Twilight asked. "Have you ever ridden something that big before?"

"Honestly? No. First time for everything though."

"I am A-Okay!" Pinkie Pie punctuated with a thumbs-up.

"Lookie-here, ah know you don't know me, but trust me, okay? I know what ah'm doin', and if not, it's better than no plan." Applejack said.

Twilight ran the scenario in her head. They obviously needed to keep the thing distracted, and room to hide. The Warg could easily pick them off if they let it, and staying in one location would level the tree-cover, not to mention they needed to make progress back to the Academy. Bereft of a better idea, she relented.

"Fine, fine, if we're going to do this we'll need to start leading it back. We need to tell our fliers." Twilight said.

"I can do that!" Pinke Pie stated, saluting with her weapon. "What am I doing."

Twilight didn't bother to roll her eyes. "Tell the fliers to lead the Warg to the Academy."

"Oki-doki-loki!" She said, then mounting her weapon like a pogo-stick.

"You might want to stand back for this." Applejack said, taking Twilight a few steps back, as Pinkie Pie exploded high into the air. At the arc of her jump she got a brief view of the battlefield, and spotted one of the fliers. As she began to descend she switched to an airburst round, and fired herself straight into her target, smashing into her and onto the ground.

"Heya!" She said, seeing she crashed into the quiet girl with the same hair as her. "Okay, so I'm supposed to tell you that we want the two of you to get the monster going towards the Academy. Got it?"

The girl mumbled something from underneath her.

"Um what was that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

The girl tried to repeat herself, but was drowned out by the monsters roar.

"I can't hear you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Y-Yes…" She stuttered.

"Okay then."

They stayed like that for a while.

"Um…"

"Yes? Oh! Right, silly me!" She said, sticking her tongue out. "Here let me." She got off Fluttershy, and helped her to her feet. "Now go get'em tiger!" She said, slapping her on the bottom, and she took off with an 'eep!' into the sky.

Meanwhile Twilight and Applejack continued to avoid the stomping of the Wargs six massive hooves. "Now for us, we'll wanting to be getting on the Wargs back." Twilight said.

"No prob. Need a lift?" Applejack offered.

"I can handle it."

"Fine." With that Applejack clicked her heels, and fired herself into the air, landing on a tree branch, she jumped and fired off of tree after tree until she landed on one of the Wargs middle legs, impaling her dagger-revolvers into them.

Twilight likewise ran into the fray, firing a magic bolt into the jaw of the creatures head, gaining it's attention. It swiped at her with it's fang-filled mouth, but she dodged easily, she then cast a spike-trap around her feet as one of it's hooves bore down on her. She leapt out of the way, shaping the magic at the tip of her staff into a hook, the ground shook around her as the hoof struck the earth. The trap was sprung and a massive magical spike struck the underside of the Wargs hoof. The Warg recoiled at the pain, and Twilight leapt impaling the side of it's foot, riding it as the Warg raised it's leg past Applejack. Twilight then ran up the leg, impaling its skin with her magical hook as she needed to climb until she landed on it's back.

"It's about time you showed up." Rarity said, as half of her scissor-blade was used to anchor her to the Warg while Applejack climbed to the top with them.

Fluttershy flew past them towards Rainbow Dash, and gave her their instructions.

"We need to lead the monster to the Academy!" Fluttershy said as they weaved through it's legs.

"You sure?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes!"

"Fine, leave it to me!" Rainbo Dash then flew to the beasts back, avoiding it's bony and spiked tail, and flying onto it's pack, she unfolded her cavalry swords, and swiped as it's back as she ran, jet-assisted, up it's spine, past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack, up it's neck to it's head, she leapt off and electricity crackled across her swords, she flipped in air, and unleashed a lightning blast at it's face, before unfolding her wings again and going back into the air.

The three on the Wargs back had to hold on as it was forced to it's feet. But soon it got back up, and with a preemptive shriek it took step after step until it was full gallop through the forest.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea!" Rainbow Dash cried as the Warg began snapping at her.

Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, was on the ground trying to keep up. "Hey guys! Don't leave without me!" It was clear she wasn't going to catch up with them on foot. So she stopped on a tree felled by the Warg, and went into her shoulder bag, pulling out a two-foot long rocket. She flipped over her blue and pink grenade launcher, switching it out to a missile launcher setting.

She flipped the handle, and the barrel extended over her shoulder. She pulled out a glass sight that was on the other side of the grenade-launcher sight, and attached the missile to the receiver, she also took from her bag a cord, clipping one end on the rocket, and the other to her belt.

Through the sight, she locked onto the Grimm, and with a smile she fired, and was soon pulled forward, literally rocketing towards the monster, she unclipped herself from the projectile, and fell on the Wargs back, tumbling until she reached the others.

"Hey guys! What I miss?" She asked.

"Did she just get here tied to a rocket?" Rarity asked.

"Yep!"

"Ah'm more concerned about where the rocket went." Applejack said.

"It'll come back." Pinkie Pie said.

"People!" Twilight cried. "Back to the monster-slaying! You two, get on either side of it's head, I'll need you two to steer." Twilight said. "You-" Indicating Rarity. "left, you-" Indicating Applejack. "on the right."

"Understood." Rarity said.

"Fine." Said Applejack

"What do I do Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You, uh…" Twilight thought. "Stay here."

"Oh, but that's boring." Pinkie Pie muttered.

Meanwhile Rarity and Applejack climbed the Wargs long neck, while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continued to lead it. Applejack to the left impaled it with both her revolvers on the right, and Rarity with her scissor-blade to the left, both where the ear should have been.

"We need to be going more to the left!" Twilight yelled.

On cue Applejack fired her pistols, causing the beast to recoil, turning to the side, altering it's course.

"Too far, we need to go a little more right!"

Rarity used on her own spell, drilling magic into the left of the Wargs skull steering it back on course.

"Watch out!" Pinkie Pie yelled, tackling Twilight down.

"Stop that already!" She yelled back as the Wargs spiny tale whipped above them, knocking off Twilight's witch hat.

Getting angrier and angrier as they went on, the Warg stopped, the inertia almost knocking the girls off, and it began bucking back and forth, rocking worse than a hurricane.

Rarity and Applejack held on dearly with their weapons, Twilight summoned a hook on the end of her staff again, using it to hold on, while all Pinkie Pie could do was hold onto Twilights waist, until she was thrown off and into the air, where Fluttershy flew to grab her, and Rainbow Dash continued to pester the Warg like an annoying fly.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy crashed into the ground, but none the worse for wear.

"Fluttershy you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked from the air.

"Rainbow Dash, watch out!" Fluttershy cried out.

Turning her head, she saw the fanged mouth of the Warg about to consume her. She turned to fire, but was swallowed in one mouthful by the Grimm.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy cried, her eyes filled with fear one second, and then righteous fury the next.

She took our her Butterfly Knife, the tip of it's blade extending several inches, and handle extended back doubling it's length. She took grip of the trigger, and fired off several rifle rounds, garnering the attention of the Warg. Her weapon then unfolded in half again, with a spike at the bottom of it's handle, she took a drum magazine, and loaded between the axehead.

She unfolded her mechanical wings, and took flight with a mighty flap of them, straight into the face of the Grimm, she smacked it with her axe-head, and let loose a torrent of bullets from the LMG half. She the sliced at it with both ends of her halberd, the Warg slowly relented under her attack and she managed to wedge the knife-head at the bottom of the handle between it's fangs, with surprising strength she began trying to pry open it's mouth. She succeeded in snapping off one of it's fangs which were about half the size she was.

The Warg smashed her with the side of it's head, sending her into the trees, but she soon rocketed back hitting even harder, she went back to work, wedging the axe-head into it's gum, she fired on full-auto forcefully trying to open it's gaping maw, the Warg eventually relented to groan in pain, and it's mouth opened enough to give the flier-girl enough leverage to wedge her weapon into it's jaw and keep it from closing. Inside she could see Rainbow Dash apparently wrestling with the Monsters tongue.

"Rainbow Dash! Come on!" Fluttershy said, extending her hand into the Wargs mouth, she helped pry Rainbow Dash out, and with a last thrash the Warg threw them off and the two fell to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash you're okay!" Fluttershy cried ecstatic.

"Yeah, I think so… yuck!" Rainbow Dash said, covered in Grimm drool. A pounding of one of the monsters great hooves but a few inches from them reminded them there was no time to rest. It's head peered down on her, and gave a bloody roar.

Pinkie Pie however came to the rescue, firing several grenades at the beasts face, giving Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash enough time to get out of the way of the Wargs stamping. They headed towards Pinkie Pie as the monster lumbered towards her, and took flight, carrying her into the air as it tried to eat her.

"Ah'm a thinking this thing is getting awfully annoyed at us!" Applejack stated.

"What makes you think that?" Rarity said, her hair still somehow immaculate. "Have we decided on a plan on how to finally kill this thing?"

"Working on it!" Twilight yelled. "I can see the Barrier Wall! We should be there soon!"

But Twilight did need to work on a plan. They were certainly making it bleed, but they needed away to finish it off. Twilight figured she would just have to use her biggest spells to wear it down when they reached the wall. Which after a bit more steering they were almost upon it.

"Hey egghead!" Applejack cried.

"What!?" Twilight asked.

"You come up with how we're gonna be stopping and not smashing into that thing?"

"…No I have not." Twilight said.

With that Fluttershy and Rainbow dash scattered as they came across the wall, and the Warg crashed headlong into it, launching those on it into the air and against the wall. Twilight again used a magic-made hook to cling on to the wall, and both Applejack and Rarity used their blades to do likewise.

The Warg shook itself off, and with a roar that shook all around them, it placed it's first set of legs on the wall in an attempt to climb up, snapping at their heels.

"Climb!" Yelled someone, advice that was ignored by no-one.

Rainbow Dash left off Pinkie Pie on the top of the wall, and flew back down to slow down the monster as much as she could. Pinkie Pie switched her Party Canon back to it's missile launcher setting, she stared down the glass sight at the beast. It almost got Applejack, but she fired off the revolver as her feet, giving it a nose full of lead, propelling Applejack further up the wall as she continued to climb.

It then tried to snap at Rarity, whose mobility options were much more hampered, just as it was about to swallow her, the high-powered rocket that had propelled Pinkie Pie earlier smashed into the side of it's face, cracking it's bone mask. Twilight propelled herself to the top using hard-light stepping-stones, and Fluttershy helped Rarity to the top, and soon they were all assembled far above the Warg.

"Well!" Rarity breathed. "Am I happy that's all over!"

"Hate to ruin the party-" Rainbow Dash said.

"Party!?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"But-" She pointed down over the edge where the Warg was still climbing.

"I have an idea!" Twilight told them. "Just slow it down while I charge up a spell, got it?"

The girls assented, and checked each of the weapons, as the second pair of the Warg legs landed on the wall. Over the edge, they took aim and fired. Rainbow Dash unloaded her pistols and hurled lightning, Applejack gave six-cracks of her revolver accompanied by a seventh blast before grabbing her next gun at her boot, Rarity cast spells of magic to throw at the Warg, Pinkie Pie hurled explosives, and Fluttershy gave constant fire with her Butterfly Knife.

This barrage of attacks piled on the Warg, but it didn't relent, it got higher and higher, it's black-hide bloody, pieces of it's bone-mask cracking and giving way, but it was eventually level with them at the top of the wall, and it gave a might roar that almost knocked them off.

"Get back!" Yelled Twilight who had a ball of swirling energy at the end of her staff. She swung it in the air and it split into seven and flew into the air before coming back down striking down at the Warg like half an artillery strike, half a meteor storm, gouging deep into it's shadow flesh. Twilight summoned her magic around her staff once more as the Warg lost it's footing, and it fell, it's head smashing into the wall.

Twilight with a flourish of her staff brought all the energy she gathered, and struck right where the Grimms mask had cracked and unleashed all of her energy, the Warg reared back on it's hind legs, and fell on it's back, finally dead.

Twilight panted slightly but soon regained her composure, she pressed another button on her staff and an empty dust canister was ejected. She turned to see the other Huntresses-in-training looking at her almost awestruck.

"Now we're done." She said.

* * *

Assembled back in the Auditorium the accepted freshman students waited in the wings to be called before their upperclassman as Headmistress Celestia presided.

"_Lyra Heartstrings. Bon-Bon Sweetie-Drops. Vinyl Scratch. Octavia Ostinato. Marcia Minuete. Derpimina Derpinski Doo."_ The Headmistress called out as the assembled sudents tried to stand professionally, a few failing, on stage while holographic screens projected their profiles above. _"You now belong to your own team, and to each-other. You shall be led by Darlena Derpinski Doo, as part of team Doo." _

Some of the team seem surprised, but they bowed, and exited stage left.

"_Rarity Belle. Apple Jacqueline. Rainbow Daring Dash. Fluttershy Gentilles. Pinkamena Diane Pie. Twilight Sparkle." _Each of the girls walked onto the stage as their names were called. Some of them were proud, some of them were withdrawn under the attention. Twilight Sparkle stood as regally as possible, happy and proud of herself to reach this point. _"You now belong to a team of your own, and to each-other. You shall be led by Twilight Sparkle, as part of team Twilight." _

Twilgiht wasn't surprised in the slightest, but bowed anyway, and the headed stage left. She caught Celestia beaming at her, and she returned a shy smile of her own.

* * *

After the day was done, Celestia returned to her office to complete all the paperwork that needed filing as the sun grew long. She diverted her attention when Spike entered without need of permission.

"Yes dear Spike?"

"You called for me?" He said.

"Yes I did." Celestia said, shuffling some papers and giving her fingers a rest. "How's Twilight been since the ceremony?"

"She won't stop complaining about what she had to go through, but she also won't stop smiling, so good I think." Spike informed her.

"Excellent, and I trust the living arrangements I've set for you in town are acceptable?"

"Nice work making Twilight sleep in a library." Spike snarked, to which Celestia grinned. "Would have been nice to get my own room. But the bed I have is really soft, so it's not all that bad."

"Good, I assume the both of you are looking forward to your years spent here?"

"Eh, I don't look forward to anything, except getting new comic-books and stuff." Spike said. "I know Twilights ecstatic though."

"Well Spike it's getting late, and I shan't keep you from your sleep much longer. I'd just like you to deliver a letter to Twilight for me." She said, producing an envelope from one of her drawers, and handing out to which Spike took from her.

"Can't you just email this to her?" Spike asked.

"Forgive me for being old fashioned." She said.

Spike shrugged. "Is that all."

"Yes, now go on, I'm sure the both of you need your rest after today." Celestia bade him.

"Fine. See you later then." He said, turning to leave. "Oh, hey, I forgot to ask, how's your sister?" He asked, halting at the door. "You said that she was sick earlier. Has she gotten any better?"

Celestia's face faltered for a moment. "No, I'm afraid she's still quite ill."

"Well I hope she gets better then. Bye." He said.

"Goodbye." And with that he left. Celestia tried to get back to her paperwork, but after thirty seconds of staring at nothing, she got up to one of her shelves, and opened a small chest which contained the relics Twilight had retrieved from the Everfree Forest.

Six semi-precious gems about the size of her fist. Each glowed with a small light as her hand approached them. "I've underestimated…" She muttered to herself.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Please someone review. I'm getting a little desperate, as I haven't gotten any feedback for the previous two chapters. Regardless, if you have even gotten this far, thank you for reading.

-Sincerely SAmaster01


	4. Assignment

As prestigious as Starswirl was, it lacked dorms for the students. Ponyville was pretty much a college town, so most of it's visiting students managed to find lodgings in town, rent was pretty reasonable. Celestia however made special arrangements with a friend of hers, Twilight and her family could certainly afford to rent her own place if need be, but Celestia didn't want to trouble them.

So Twilight and her brother made their way near the center of Ponyville, a ways off from Town Hall, not even that far from the train station, and a reasonable commute from the Academy to the Golden Oak Ponyville Library. A wide building of bricks, mortar and wood, with a great grand oak sprouting from the middle and it's leaves spreading across much of the building.

"So… are we gonna be sleeping in the three?" Spike asked outside, shuffling around their luggage.

"Ponyville was originally a small outpost here, they were forced to be… creative with the architecture, and they've preferred to preserve it when they can." Twilight exposited.

"That's nice. But are we gonna be sleeping there?" Spike asked again.

"Who knows?" Twilight asked, ringing the bell at the doors again. Soon enough an elderly woman came to see what the fuss was. "Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my brother, Spike. I'm training to be a Huntress, and the Headmistress made arrangements for us to stay here."

"Oh yes, Celestia wrote ahead, nice to meet you, come in, come in." She said in the kind of voice all old ladies have. She was a tiny thing, only slightly taller than Spike with her hair done up in a bun, and her knitted clothes all carrying the scent of old perfume.

"I'm Mrs. Ink-Spot, it's so very nice to meet you." She said, shaking both of their hands with her own wrinkled pair. "Do you two need anything?"

"If you could show us where to dump our things." Spike said.

"Of course, this way." She said leading them past the reception desk. "Now your room will be in the loft of the old Library." They entered through a set of doors to the center of the tree, a rotunda with a set of computers and chairs in the middle, and carved into the walls bookshelf after bookshelf, filled with paperbacks and hardbacks, the entire area well-lit by old gas-lamps. "Your room is just up the stairs, the balcony and upper floors in this part are off-limits to visitors, but our few visitors rarely come here anyway, preferring to use the computer rooms in the wings."

"Wow!" Twilight said, looking around at all the old paper-bound books. "This place is really impressive!"

"Well thank you." Mrs. Ink-Spot said.

"You guys ever have to worry about fires?" Spike asked.

"There's a pretty comprehensive fire-system in here, but we've never had any problems." The Librarian woman told them.

"What about lightning?" Spike asked.

"There's a lightning rod at the top." She said.

"We won't trouble you anymore." Twilight said. "We'll just put away our things." The brother-sister pair made their way up the spiral staircase that curled around the walls of the library to a balcony that let in a lot of sunlight from windows carved into the ceiling and walls that showed a blue sky and many green leaves.

Up on the balcony were several doors and a few more stairs, but they found their bedroom easily enough, it was a small enough place with plenty more books and bookcases, a writing desk, wardrobes and drawers for their clothes, and two beds on either side, one bigger than the other.

"Dibs on the bigger bed!" Spike said dumping their luggage, and dive-bombing for the larger bed by the window before Twilight casually used her telekinesis to grab him in the air, and drop him in the smaller bed. "So that's going to be that isn't it?" He asked, to which Twilight smirked.

"Come on Spike, let's start unpacking." She said, beginning to unzip their bags.

"Do we have to?" Spike moaned, not getting up from his bed.

"Come on, we're going to have to do this eventually. Or would you rather I run through your things?" Twilight asked.

"Fine…" He whined, getting up. Soon enough most of their bags were unpacked, and the room felt just a little bit theirs.

"Done. For now." Twilight said proudly. "I can't believe that we get to live in a library!"

"Yeah, neither do I." Spike said resting. It was a nice enough place. He would have liked to get his own room, but he supposed it wasn't in the cards. "Hey, I just remembered, Celestia said she wanted to see me at the end of the day after we dropped our bags."

"The Headmistress?" Twilight asked. "What for?"

"Didn't say, didn't ask." Spike answered getting up. "Guess I shouldn't keep her waiting though, first day and all."

"I don't know Spike, it looks like it'll be dark soon." Twilight said looking out the window.

"I can take care of myself." He defended. "I'll call if it'll take awhile."

"Well… if the Headmistress wants you, then I shouldn't stop you."

Spike said goodbye, and jogged down the steps, and towards the academy. He was quite surprised to find that all Celestia wanted was to give a letter to Twilight. He was tempted to read it, but figured he wouldn't care for the contents, and wouldn't put it past Celestia to put some kind of hex on it should he do it.

He found that he shouldn't be surprised when he returned to the Library to find Twilight had ended up running amok. In the time it had taken to leave and comeback, she had taken down every single book from its shelf, and was telekinetically reshelving them.

"My sister go nuts?" He asked Mrs. Ink-Spot.

"Oh, no…!" She said, adjusting her thick bifocals, clearly not knowing what to think. "I'm just surprised she's so… enthusiastic about books. They don't get much use here, so I'm afraid I've let my organization of them slide and…"

"And Twilight found out and started taking over everything." He surmised. He looked at the letter in his hand, and toyed with the idea of trying to get her to calm down, or just leave it be. He came to the conclusion that he had done enough lately, and would let Twilight deal with the consequences of her own actions, and made his way into the bedroom, leaving the letter on her bedside table, and nodded off to sleep at his first opportunity.

* * *

"We're late!" Was what Spike awoke to, being pulled out of his warm bed, and onto the cold floor. He simply groaned in response. "Late! Can you imagine it? Late on the first day of school!?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been messing in the library." Spike said more to himself while Twilight ran about half-dressed triple-checking everything. Most of her things were already neatly packed in her bag, so the next few minutes were spent rushing to get as presentable as possible before running out the door and towards the academy.

Still half-asleep they arrived at the massive steps just on time along with several other students making their way to classes.

Spike yawned. "We're here." Spike said. "What's your schedule look like?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Twilight said once catching her breath. "Half lectures, half combat classes. Unfortunately Starswirl Academy is more about taking various electives than advanced courses, but I can always do additional studies."

Twilight was the only person Spike knew who always wanted to be doing more homework.

"Well, I guess I'll just head up to Celestia's office then." Spike said. "Hey, good luck with school and everything."

"Yeah. You too." Twilight said with a smile.

* * *

Celestia sat in her fancy chair behind her big desk, looking over a visual feed on her Scroll when she heard a knock. "Yes?" She asked.

"It's me." She heard from a certain pubescent voice.

"Ah, Spike do come in." She said, putting away her scroll. Spike entered, and sat in the nearest chair he could find. "I suppose your hoping to find some work today."

"Not terribly." Spike said. "In fact if I could just nap in here, that would be awesome."

Celestia chuckled. "Well, it wouldn't do my conscious much good if I let you do that the entire school year, now would it? I've spoken with your parents that you've accepted work as my assistant. You and Twilight should give them a call soon."

"Did the folks tell you to say that?" Spike asked.

"Yes they did." Celestia answered. "Which reminds me, did Twilight receive the letter I sent her?"

"Well- when I got back she had started obsessively rearranging all the books in the library, so I just left it by her bed. I don't know if she noticed it or not." Spike told her.

"That's alright. It's not too terribly important, but make sure she reads it before the weekend."

"Why don't you just call her up and tell her whatever it is yourself?" Spike asked, shifting in his seat.

"You'll have to excuse me if my methods are mysterious and confusing Spike. I'm afraid you'll likely have to tolerate a great many things in my employ, and it will be easier for us to work together if you don't question these things too much. That said, while I will have you running errands for me, I do expect you to continue your education. Classes for the lower levels will begin in a couple weeks, you will be enrolled for the lectures, but not the combat classes, I hope that's fine." Spike shrugged in response. "In the meantime we will start your training as my assistant, shall we begin?"

* * *

Twilight picked up many traits from Headmistress Celestia. Among them was an appreciation of the written word. And so she diligently copied every word given to the class by the professor into her notebook for later review.

She had downloaded the Starswirl Academy app on her Scroll in advance, giving her, her schedule, a map of the academy, and any other relevant information. That and the occasional tour of the grounds meant finding her classes were easy, and she had all the necessary materials for study.

She had arrived at her first class ten-minutes early, the Professor was still setting up, and slowly more students piled in. She didn't recognize many faces, one or two she thought she might have seen during initiation. She saw Lyra and her team, Lyra made sure to wave, but was too engrossed in their own conversation, thankfully, to try to socialize with Twilight while she sorted out her study materials.

Twilight's own team meandered in as well. First was Rarity, making sure to come in early. She came in with a smile, and many a male eye was fixated on her. She gave a warm hello to Twilight, who returned a cordial hello of her own. She a couple attempts at conversation, but soon realized that her teammate wasn't in the mood to talk, and decided to instead take out a pocket-mirror and focus on her makeup.

Next tumbled in Pinkie Pie, using her Scroll as a map, walking in with a befuddled expression until she saw her teammates and ran over to join them. She yammered on and on to both Twilight's and Rarity's dismay until the Professor had to ask her to quiet down, so she instead resorted to bouncing happily in her seat.

Applejack sauntered in quietly, not making eye-contact with anyone, and took her own seat next to her team, and lay back, putting her feat on the desk. Twilight was sorely tempted to tell her to show more respect, but held back for fear of a drawn out confrontation that could get her in trouble.

The bell rang soon after, and the Professor began introducing himself. Five minutes into this the rest of the team, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came in and took their seats. Tardy.

Most of the class, especially Twilight, paid careful attention to the lecture. Especially Twilight. The rest seemed to doze off. And without much conversation, this continued in class after class. Between classes a few words may have been exchanged by a couple of them, but Twilight did her best do stay out of it, at Lunch she looked over her notes, her Scroll, or focused on her meal or a book. And in combat classes she did as she was supposed to.

And throughout all this, Twilight Sparkle slowly learned more about her team. She still didn't like the idea of a team, and though her team had pleasantly surprised her in the Everfree Forest, she still didn't entirely like them. It seemed that Applejacks initial assessment of them wasn't entirely false.

Rarity spent half of her time on her makeup and her fashion rather than studying. The other half was flirting with the male classmates, who naturally flocked to her at every opportunity, and she just shined with the attention. It certainly seemed like Spike had stiff competition at least.

Applejack meanwhile didn't seem like she cared about anything. She always said whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, regardless of who was in the room. And she didn't take too kindly to being ignored when she felt she wanted to be heard.

Pinkie Pie was…. Nigh unbearable. It seemed like she didn't know anything about anything, and she spent almost every single minute _talking_. She had no sense of personal space whatsoever, and seemed to run on some kind of inexhaustible energy source. And there was absolutely no getting rid of her. Most people gave her a wide berth whenever possible.

And then there was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who were practically never seen without the other. Rainbow Dash was almost as brash as Applejack was, and the two were constantly trying to get at each-others throats, if not for the others cooling things down. Not to mention how lazy she was, she hardly did any of the assignments, and slept through the lectures, the only thing she interested in were the combat classes.

Fluttershy meanwhile was tolerable considering she never spoke. She recorded the lectures, and did the assignments, and at least seemed mildly disapproving of Rainbow Dash's behavior, but her voice was never above a whisper.

So all in all, in a moment that she thought would never come, Twilight couldn't wait for the weekend.

* * *

_To my most faithful student-_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Dear Twilight-_

_I wish to invite you to an outing between you and I this weekend, following the first week of school under my tuition. I will clear my workload specifically for the occasion. I can't wait to hear how your classes have been, and the friends you have made. _

_Please meet me at Sugarcube Corner at 32 Sugar Street at lunch._

_-Sincerely-_

_Headmaster Celestia~_

Twilight was dressed, primped and ready, and arrived at Sugarcube Corner at precisely at 11:30 sharp. The place was done up like a gingerbread house, was reasonably busy early on a Saturday, keeping the married couple running it, and the few waiters and waitresses on their feet.

Twilight scanned the café for the Headmistress, and deciding she hadn't arrived yet, sat down at a table for two in the corner, still visible in the door. She didn't partake in any sweets or beverages, and waited for about an hour until Celestia entered the door with a tinkling of a bell.

She stood with Spike at her side, and smiled the two of them walking over.

"Wonderful to see you here Twilight." Celestia said.

"You too Headmistress." Twilight said with a bow of her head. "What are you doing here Spike?"

"He's been helping me with my work, and I've been helping him with choosing his classes he'll be attending." Celestia answered.

"Have you been waiting here for us for hours?" Spike asked.

"No!" Twilight denied.

"Come let us sit. Spike, have you and Twilight been discussing how your week has been?" She said, grabbing some chairs for her and Spike.

"Nah, not really. Twilights been focusing on her notes." Spike said. "I've just been reading comics, playing games. Twilight keeps complaining about her classmates."

"Sorry, I've had a bit of a hectic week." Twilight said.

"Yeah, well, it's not been too interesting." Spike said. "It's all secretary work, same stuff you make me do. Still though, Celestia gave me some money." He said fishing some bills from his back pocket. "Someone's going to be eating his weight in rock-candy!"

Celestia smiled. "And you Twilight? Has Starswirl been everything you'd hoped?" She asked.

"Yes, most definitely." Twilight said, trying to think of something positive to say about her first week. "The classes have been very enjoyable, and I'm learning a lot."

Celestia nodded, but with a light in her eye that say said she could read between the lines. "Spike? I hate to send you off again, but if you could take care of that work I asked you to earlier?"

"Hm? Alright." Spike said, getting up.

"Before you go however, I would appreciate it if you could get us some drinks and a bite to eat. A slice of cake and coffee for myself, Twilight, Tea I presume?"

"Yes please."

"Do you want a bite to go with it?"

"Um… I'll just have a cupcake"

"Excellent choice." Celestia said. "And feel free to get something for yourself Spike. Just tell the Cakes to put it on my tab, I come here all the time for the cake."

Spike nodded and did as told.

"I really am quite partial to the cake here." She told Twilight. "I find it quite important to enjoy the little things. If I have one weakness it's cake."

Twilight nodded but didn't say much. Celestia sighed, and stroked her hand. "Twilight, I get the feeling Starswirl isn't everything you've expected."

"It is! It's just…" Twilight hesitated. "I don't want to doubt your wisdom Headmistress! Especially considering the last time I did, you catapulted me into a forest filled with monsters." Celestia smiled at that. "But I am not really getting along with the Team I'm a part in. Are you sure I can't just study on my own?"

"No, I'm pretty sure." Celestia said gravely. Spike returned with their order, and they waved him goodbye. "Twilight, I know these things are difficult for you. But you're a strong person. If you can muster the strength to become a Huntress, then you can muster the strength to talk to people and make friends." Twilight couldn't really argue with that. "I've been having to explain to Spike, I can be a confusing person. But you understand that there is method to my madness."

Twilight sighed. "I know."

Celestia looked at Twilight, and took a bite from her cake before continuing. "Twilight, if you could, please tell me the basic principles of magic."

The question surprised Twilight, but she was eager to answer it. "Magic is inherent to every living thing that possesses a soul. A majority of this is passive magic that can be used and manipulated through alchemical means. However intelligent beings such as Humans and Faunus possess active magic, that manifests itself as Aura and Semblance, unique to each individual." She narrated.

"And how do we manipulate this active magic to our own means?" Celestia asked, enjoying her sugary treat.

"Through the use of emotion." Twilight said. "Emotion is intrinsic to any being that possesses a soul, and is used to define the soul itself. The more powerful an emotion, the more powerful it's effect on the magic of the user." Celestia nodded, and she went on. "Negative emotions amplify destructive magics, but harm the user, whereas positive emotions amplify constructive magics, and improve the health of the user."

"And each emotion has it's own branch of philosophy, poetry, and magic to it." Celestia surmised. "And both of us have pored extensive research into each." She paused to sip her coffee. "However, there is one branch of magic I hope to do some research in. The Magic of Friendship."

The conversation died a little at that, leaving only the sounds of the café. The Magic of Friendship. Granted Twilight lived in a world where magic was powered by emotions, but it didn't stop what Celestia said sounding completely, well, nuts.

"I believe it's a rather underutilized branch of magic. But I believe that under the right conditions it can be used as a multiplicative effect on the other branches, the benefits of this should be obvious." Celestia went on. "And to help me with such an important task, I've hoped that my favorite student would be willing to help me."

Twilight paused, and watched her drink swirl. "Well…"

"Of course, if you weren't willing to help me, I could probably just coerce you to do so as your Headmaster." Celestia said, wiping the frosting from her lips, and sucking her finger.

Twilight groaned. "This is what the teams are about." Twilight surmised.

"Exactly." Celestia said with a smile. "Now, I could have taken a look at the psychological profiles, and assign teams based on projected results, but I decided to let the chips fall as they may."

"To act as a control correct?" Twilight asked, as Celestia drank from her coffee.

"Well, I suppose that's correct." She said. "But I also thought it might be a little cruel to pair you with the most psychologically unstable students I could find."

"TWILIGHT!" Boomed a voice that spoke of twelve-cupcakes eaten that day. Soon enough Pinkie Pie out of nowhere bounced into view, almost knocking the entire table over. "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! What are the odds we'd meet up here?"

Twilight did her best to keep some composure. "Hey…" She managed.

"Good Day Pinkie Pie." Celestia said, still smiling.

"Oh, heya! You're the Headmistress right? Welcome to Sugarcube Corner!" She greeted.

"Thank you." Celestia said. "Am I to understand that you work at this fine establishment?"

"Yep! My Papa set me up with a job and a room with the Cakes!" Pinkie Pie said. "It's like the best job ever Twilight! In exchange for working, I get to eat all the cake I could ever want! Hey, I should totally give you the friends and family discount, you know, since you're like, my best friend and all! In fact you should come here all the time so you can get free snacks and drinks! I bet I could even get you a job, and you can get paid, and we can work together! That way we can hang together like all the time!"

One of the managers soon called Pinkie Pie's name before Twilight was expected to retort, telling her to get back to work.

"Righty-O Mr. Cake! Sorry Twilight, I gots to work, or else I don't get any sweets, sorry! But find me when you're done so we can make plans, kay? Bye!" And with that she zoomed off again.

"Well-" Celestia said. "She seems energetic. Very perky."

"I don't think I've said more than three sentences with her." Twilight said. "And she already thinks we're attached to the hip. This is what I'm talking about Headmistress Celestia. It seems almost like everyone on my team is crazy. That girl cannot shut up, and has no sense of personal space. I can barely study or concentrate when I'm with her, and I feel like I'm always about to snap."

"Do you think maybe that's because you don't know how to compose yourself in front of people?" Celestia asked, to which Twilight had no answer. "I've known you for a long while now Twilight Sparkle. You're comfortable with your family, and thankfully with me. But with others you tend to isolate yourself."

"You're saying I need to come out of my shell." Twilight said, seeing where this was heading.

"Well… yes, but I was trying to put it a little more… poetically I suppose." Celestia offered.

"So this whole teams thing, and studying the 'magic of friendship', is meant to help me open up." Twilight surmised.

"No." Celestia denied. "I have other ulterior motives. But yes, getting you to be more social is one of them." Twilight visibly scoffed. "I know you're going to say you don't need to open up, you can socialize on a surface level, which is enough to navigate to society. But I am going to be forcing you to do this. And as your Headmaster, I can do this." Twilight whimpered in response. "Would it help if I told you I'd be assigning homework?" Twilight perked up at this.

"Maybe…"

"What I'd like you to do, is that at the end of every week, hand-write a letter detailing what you have learned about your team, friendship, and how it applies to magic." Celestia instructed, finishing off her cake. "I have quite a busy schedule unfortunately, and as much as I would love to simply meet here each weekend, it wouldn't be very practical. Simply hand your letter to Spike, and he'll reliably deliver it to me. Or at least I hope he does, if not he's not really the assistant I was hoping for."

Twilight focused on her tea, and committed Celestia's instructions to memory. When it became clear she wasn't going to speak, Celestia continued.

"I would like the letters to be informal. You have quite the analytical mind Twilight, but it is ill-suited to the research we will be conducting. I'm not looking for detailed analysis of your teammates psychology, or the possible mechanical applications of your knowledge. Simply inform me what you have learned about any of your friends, and any possible lessons you may have learned while dealing with them."

It wasn't quite the silver-lining she may have been looking for, but it was something to concentrate on, so she'd take it. "I understand Headmistress."

"Very well then." Celestia said brightly. "As much as I would love to simply stay here a while longer, there is much work that needs doing back at the academy. I eagerly look forward to receiving your first letter. There is no pressure, I urge you not to overthink it, and try to enjoy the assignment." With that she got up, and tucked in her seat. "Adieu dear Twilight Sparkle."


	5. First Letter

Starswirl has a long relationship between it and the City of Ponyville. While being a Huntsman Academy, for a significant portion of the cities history, it was the only place of higher learning accessible. Not to mention that it is only relatively recently that Ponyville could no longer be considered to be a frontier town, ravaged by monsters.

As such, many Ponyville natives attended, and continue to attend Starswirl Academy, even if they do not intend to become a Huntsman, or even any occupation that such combat skills would be required or useful. And many families here even send their children here continuing the tradition.

In particular, the lower-tier classes, those attended by the younger students, were popular, students would learn how to defend themselves, and the classes on their records would easily let them to transfer to any other school of their choosing if they so wish.

These were the classes Spike would be taking. And as was the order of the day, this meant that he had to get up an hour early. And he had been enjoying being able to sleep in late.

Twilight made sure to worry, and they were up and dressed as early as they could be, and walked straight to the academy. "You know-" Spike spoke up, as he adjusted his newly purchased backpack, purple in color. "It seems to me we're a little early. Nobody's here."

"Spike, there is absolutely no such thing as early." Twilight said, as they stopped beneath the horse statue. "Now, do you have all the books you'll need?"

"Downloaded on my Scroll." He said, already having gone through this checkup the night before.

"Writing materials?" She asked.

"Check."

"Class Supplies?"

"Check."

"Good." Twilight said. "Well good luck. I hope you do well and enjoy yourself."

Spike shrugged but decided not to give a snarky comment in return. Before he could think of something suitable to say however, they were distracted by the cavalcade of cars followed by a Limosine emblazoned with the symbol of the Apple Family. Men in suits filed out in a practiced fashion.

The door to the Limosine opened, and Applejack walked out. The two siblings caught her eye. "Howdy." She acknowledged. Immediately after a tiny redhead popped out of the limo stretching back and forth with a big grin on her face.

"Both of you now, have a good day!" Came an elderly voice.

"Ah will!" Cried the small redheaded girl. She was dressed similarly to Applejack, she had tight blue-jeans with leather boots, and leather belt, a green plaid shirt and a pink bow. While their faces were similar, amber eyes instead of green, in build however the younger girl was near the opposite to Applejack, about half as high, and almost as scrawny as a healthy girl could get.

"Me too!" Applejack said ruffling the redheads hair.

"Good. Seeya!" Said the elder, as the door closed.

"Bye Granny Smith!" The younger girl yelled with a wave. "Goodbye Big Macintosh! Bye Ernie! Bye Jay! Bye Joe! Bye Joey! By Big Joe! By Little Joe! By Cuthbert! Bye Kenny! Bye Bob! Bye Bobby! Bye Billy! Bye Billy-Bob! Bye Billy-Joe! Bye Billy-Joe-Bob! Bye Billy-Bob-Joe! Bye Billy-Billy-Joe-Willy. Bye Reginald Kentsworth Huntington the Third! And goodbye Kevin!"

"Goodbye Ms. Applebloom! Goodbye Ms. Applejack!" They yelled back. "Have a nice day at school!" With that they filed back into their cars and drove off into the distance.

Naturally the two of them strolled towards Twilight and Spike by the statue. "Howdy." Applejack stated.

"Howdy…" Twilight said. Normally she would just prefer to go straight to class, but she had an assignment to get started on. "This is your sister?"

"Yep. Applebloom, say Howdy." She instructed.

"Howdy!" She said with a chipper tone. "Nice ta meet ya! I'm Applebloom!"

"Hey, I'm Spike." Spike said introducing himself. "I met you last week." He said indicating Applejack.

"Ah do recall that little pipsqueak." She said.

"So, you're going to be a Huntsman then?" Applebloom asked Spike.

"Ah, no, I'm taking classes here, but it's a little complicated." Spike said.

"Oh, alrighty then. Hey Sis, ah better be getting' off, don't want to be late." Applebloom said, lugging her own rucksack. She then skipped off until Applejack whistled after her.

"Hey little sis! Lucky Apple!" Applejack said producing a juicy apple from her pocket. Applebloom ran back plucking the apple from her sisters hand, giving her a hug, and ran back off.

Spike turned to Twilight, and with a shrug and a smile he headed up the stairs at his own pace. With nothing to wait for Applejack and Twilight did likewise. Twilight was thinking to herself about Applejacks attendance. She was rarely tardy to her classes, but she was never as early as Twilight was. From that she could surmise that her sister was the one who wanted to get to classes early, rather than Applejack. But that wasn't much of a conversation starter.

"So-" Twilight began as they both hiked up the steps. "Is your sister looking forward to coming to Starswirl?"

"Yep." Applejack. "Been buggin' me nonstop the last week about it. Family tradition and all, she can't stand being the last Apple to come here. Hoping to make lots of friends, stuff like that."

"Right…" Twilight said, at a loss on how to continue the conversation.

"And yer brother?" Applejack asked out of courtesy

"Less enthusiastic. Actually we set this up as a last minute thing. Spike has absolutely no ambition or drive whatsoever."

"Layabout?" Applejack asked.

"Basically." Twilight sighed. Spike and Applebloom were heading to their classes, while Appplejack and Twilight headed towards theirs. "Still though, it's nice to have him around."

"Yeah, ya gotta keep family close."

* * *

Conversation dried up after that. Twilight was quite frankly surprised to see she could have a relatively pleasant conversation with her at all. But she was lost as to how to continue.

When their classes passed around she preferred to focus on her studies, while her teammates did as they usually did. There was a nagging in the back of her head to remember Celestia's assignment, but she had difficulty finding an opening, since they mostly kept to themselves.

There was a moment during one of their combat classes. The Professor, Professor Bulk Biceps, a wide giant of a man, bulging with muscles upon every surface, dressed rather informally as his size strained the cloth, was impressing on them the importance of good weapons maintenance.

So they split off into their teams, took to one of the maintenance benches, and started stripping and cleaning on their weapons. Twilight had seen each of theirs in use back in the Everfree forest and in subsequent combat classes, but she hadn't bothered to pay too much attention on them. Twilight had extended her Caduceus Sidereus, and was polishing it, making sure its buttons and compartments were functional.

She surveyed the others, who were quietly doing their own maintenance, and she was trying to think of a way to start a conversation. It was not lost on her how easy it was for Celestia to manipulate her into socialize.

"…Did it take you long to forge your weapons?" Twilight asked. This caught their attention as this was the first time Twilight had actually started a conversation in their presence.

"Well, for me-" Rarity said, more than happy to answer Twilight's question. "It took me a while to find something I could settle down with. Until I came up with Le Tailleur de Diamants." She said, referring to her scissor-blade.

"And what's that in fancy for?" Applejack asked as she cleaned out her revolvers.

"The cutter of diamonds." Rarity said with a slight flourish.

"What were you looking for?" Twilight asked. "You said it took you a while to settle on that."

"Well I wasn't sure at first." Rarity said. "I had to find where my talents lay. I'm a horned-type Semblance, so I needed something to act as my catalyst, much like your weapon. And I found I work better with a single blade, but I wanted the versatility of two. Hence-" She opened and closed her scissor blade with her hand, with an audible snip. "And of-course I also made it so it can extend and retract. For ease of travel, and for reach." And with that she demonstrated with her weapon, the blades about doubling in length, from about the size of a shorstword to a longsword.

"And it sparkles too!" Pinkie Pie piped in.

"That would be the diamond-tipped blades." Rarity answered as she resumed her maintenance.

"Fancy." Applejack stated.

"Because only diamonds can cut diamonds." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well yes." Rarity said, laying down her weapon. "But also it's to do with my semblance. I have the ability to control gemstones."

"Neat." Rainbow Dash said dryly.

"Yes, well it is admittedly limited, and all I can really do is some levitation, little better than telekinesis really, but-" She extended her hand and her weapon leapt into her grip. "Easier."

"Well not half-bad if ah'm bein' honest." Applejack said, snapping one of her revolvers back to her boot, and taking another one to clean. "Simple's good. Harder to mess-up. Apple-Rose special right here. Six of the biggest bullets you can fit on a handgun, with a seventh tucked in-between, ready to give a face-full of buckshot to anyone I don't like, and a knife as big as the barrel for those who don't know the meanin' of personal space."

With a flick of her wrist, she snapped the cylinder back in place and twirled it amongst her fingers, going from the grip to the barrel where her fingers fit nicely into a knuckle-duster that formed part of the dagger tip.

"Seen action all over, best weapon to go for if'n you need to look." She continued. "Slap six of them on each boot. It'd have to be a real bad day before ah have to start reloadin'."

"Does seem a tad overkill." Rarity said.

"Way ah see it, somethin's worth killin', it's worth overkillin'." Applejack retorted, going back to her maintenance.

"My sister helped me with mine!" Pinkie Pie volunteered, evidently deciding it was her turn to go next. She hit the top of the table with her pink and baby blue grenade-launcher. "She did all the smart stuff, but I got to color and name it! I call it, 'the Party Canon'!" She twirled it a bit in the air like a baton for show. "I use it help me blow things up! This end for grenades-" She flipped it, and the handle angled itself to form a grenade rifle, and one of the sights popped up. "And this one for rockets!" She flipped it again, and the handle bent backwards, the tube lying on her shoulder extending back, while a glass sight popped up. "And if the monsters get too close I just beat them with it!" And with a final twist the handle formed a line with the rest of the weapon, the sights folding back, loosely forming the shape of a baseball bat. "I also keep a bunch of other fun surprises in my bag. And in case of emergencies, I also use the explosions as a means of getting around!"

Nobody had much to comment on about that, lest they get locked in an unending tangent with the hyper girl.

"What about you two?" Pinkie Pie asked, referring to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Eh, well…" Rainbow Dash put one her pistol-sabers down. "When you're flying you want something light. Pistol-grade ammunition is easy to carry, but not good for penetration. Anything big enough to do the job would just throw me off course with the recoil. My main strength is speed, so I prefer to do strafing runs. Shoot 'em up, and knock 'em down with the swords." She extended the jagged cavalry sword for emphasis. "If I need to take down something big though, I have them so they generate lightning, but I can only do that with both of them."

She turned to see Fluttershy messing over her Halberd, and decided to volunteer her information for her.

"Fluttershy here is the opposite. I call mine Astrapios Mahaira. Fluttershy helped with the name. Hers is the Butterfly Knife. Knife-head is an LMG for suppressing fire, and the handle is a battle rifle for marksman shots, and the penetration I can't get."

"But doesn't that impair your ability as a flier all that heavy weaponry?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, but we cover each-other." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm a much better flier, she's… not as much. But we cover each-others weak areas."

"Should be as self-sufficient as possible." Applejack stated, doing a final check-up of her weapons. "You two won't always be there for the other. Should prepare for that."

"We'll see…" Rainbow Dash muttered.

"What about you Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Me?" Twilight asked, surprised the attention was back on her.

"Yeah you!" Pinkie Pie said, the smile never once leaving her face. "You asked, and we all went, so now it's your turn."

Twilight sighed, and lifted her staff. "A mages staff. Compacted I used it as a wand, one button to extend or collapse it, used as a medium for my spells. Another button to open a compartment for a dust cartridge to augment my spells effects. I manifest hard-light into the shape of the weapon I need in close combat, but I prefer to take down enemies from afar when I can."

"That all?" Applejack asked.

"All I need." Twilight answerd.

"Simple."

* * *

With that the conversation died down a little. But every now and again snippets arose between them, even Twilight. The Conversation hadn't been nearly as painful as she had imagined, and soon enough their maintenance was over with and they were off to the next class, and the next after that.

Each day for the rest of the week, Twilight tried to be just as sociable. It wasn't easy, and it wasn't always pleasant, but she thought she was making progress. She learned little things about them, but nothing that could really be considered important. But it was slowly getting easy to deal with them, slowly making progress

Pinke Pie was as energetic as always, and Fluttershy was still yet to say a word to the group, but Rainbow Dash was no longer isolating herself as much, Applejack and Rarity were forming a cordial back and forth relationship, and Twilight wasn't quite as afraid of talking to them.

Spike meanwhile had his own adventures. He met quite a few interesting characters during his classes, and had to run several errands for Celestia, many of which he didn't understand the full extent of them, but he was less idle than he would have liked.

They settled into their lodgings at the Library once Twilight had been satisfied on the ordering on all the books. Mrs. Ink-Spot had even insisted on paying her for the work, and Twilight was forced to accept. Twilight even mused on accepting part-time work at the library, as far as she could tell Mrs. Ink-Spot was the only one employed at the Library, so the work would definitely be appreciated.

But by the end of the week Twilight was forced to come up with a letter for the Headmistress. She sat down, got out a quill and paper, and began her work.

_Dear Headmistress Celestia-_ She penned.

_Today I send you my first letter detailing my progress. _

_I have tried to make conversation with my fellow teammates. It has been slow progress, but the task is less daunting than I originally thought. Begrudgingly I must admit that my team is easier to work with than I had originally anticipated. I can see that you had a point about getting along with them, but I must admit that my time with them is not necessarily pleasant. _

_However, aside from my classes, I have learned that people aren't necessarily as difficult as you may first imagine them to be. Whether I can get past their many faults however is unknown to me at this moment. _

_I hope that this letter is satisfactory to you, and shall have Spike deliver it to you._

_-Sincerely_

_Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle._

Spike was handed the letter, and sent to deliver it to the Headmistress. He read it over, but didn't find anything interesting in it. He hadn't been given any tasks to do over the weekend, so he spent it goofing off until next Monday.

He arrived at the Academy early in the morning, earlier than he would have liked, and during a spare moment went up to Celestia's office and knocked on the big wooden doors.

"Who is it?" Celestia's voice came, a little less composed than he normally heard.

"Spike. Got Twi's letter." Spike stated adjusting his bag.

"Oh Spike? One second." Spike waited. "Come in."

Spike entered and was surprised to see the curtains drawn, and the lights dimmed. Almost every time he had come here the area was well lit by the sun. But as it was, he barely noticed the cloaked figure sitting in the dark.

"Hey." Spike said, entering the office, producing the letter. "Here you go." He placed it on the desk. "You in the middle of something?" He asked, turning to the cloaked figure who sat eerily still.

"No Spike it's fine." Celestia said, sounding slightly strained. "This is my sister." The cloaked figure kept still, unmoving, her skin barely visible, was unnaturally pale.

"Oh." Spike said.

"She's still quite ill, I'm afraid, she hasn't much energy with her."

"Hence all the-" Spike gestured, and Celestia nodded. "Well then, I'll be off classes." Celestia nodded again, and he left. He could feel the cloaked figures eyes on him as he walked towards the door. He wanted to look but was too afraid to.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hello there. First off I would like to thank the two people who have been writing reviews for my story. Keep up the good work. I'm very grateful you think that I have done the characters well, including Celestia, who I plan to do some interesting things with. As for Faunus, I'm worried meshing the pony skills with the RWBY ones, but I'm thinking that the more 'equestrian' characters shall be human, whereas others shall be Faunus. Anyway, I hope both of you continue to enjoy my story


	6. The Apple Estates

The Apple Estates were some of the oldest parts of Ponyville. Farms and plots of land tamed by many settler families, it consisted of farms, plantations, and homes for the various workers who farmed the land. A large population of the city lived here, wealthy land-owners, and lower and middle-class farmhands. But most of the land wasn't 'developed', left to farm the crops that fed the citizens and fueled commerce, where the rest of the city grew around the train station that linked them to the rest of the world, and the markets where their goods were bartered.

The Estates themselves lay close to the Barrier Wall separating them from the Everfree Forest, spread over cultivated plains and hills, it covered a wide area.

Largest amongst them were the lands and orchards owned by the Apple Clan, for whom the area was named after, and whom the land was leased from. Their Orchards lay closest to the Wall, and were spread the farthest. They employed dozens of citizens of Ponyville to maintain the land and crops, while they themselves took care of affairs from their manor.

The system worked well, the Apples continued to hold major influence in the City, and were regarded as good employers, their workers usually earned good wages for an honest days work.

As we lay our scene however, there has been trouble here, day after day as usual the workers would tend to the Apple Trees, taking down the produce to be carted away. Night after night, one would not come home, only to be found bruised and bloody the next morning.

This had been happening in farms all over the Apple Estates, but no one could pin the source. Not only were people fearing for their lives, but it was bad for business.

And so it was that Macintosh decided to sort things out for himself.

Current heir to the Apples in Ponyville, a giant of a man at the prime of his youth, with a hard muscled body, he strode confidently through the trees and land that were promised to him and his family. Leather boots, blue jeans, a belt with an emblem of a green apple with a sliced green apple, black gloves, a black long-coat trailing to his feet, and a white buttoned shirt and tie. With a flashlight he illuminated the darkness around him, including his features. A hard face with a square jaw, a freckled face with straw colored hair worn long for a man, his green eyes however conveyed a simple ease that belied his intimidating stature.

He fingered the ammo case for his weapon that he wore around his neck, mindful of his gun in it's holster should he need it.

He understood that if he had waited a little, someone else would have been sent to see what the ruckus was. But as it was already, most of the workers were incapacitated, or fearing for their lives, on strike until the commotion was settled. They were likely have to skip this years harvest as a result. They had enough money in the bank to do it, but they would likely have to make up for it next year. Macintosh had decided for himself however that enough was enough, he was at least going to find what was causing the problem, and if he could, put a stop to it.

Many of the workers had been knocked unconscious, a few comatose, by whatever it was. Wasn't Human, or wasn't likely Human by the looks of it. Could have bin a big Grimm, something that sneaked through the wall perhaps.

Macintosh hoped that was the case, as he kept walking. Grimm he had handled, and could handle. But worry wormed at the back of his mind. The feeling he was not alone. That he was being watched. That he was not hunting but being hunted.

All of this fear and trepidation culminated when his flashlight went out.

Macintosh sighed. "Eeyup." He banged it a few times, fiddled with the switch, before he realized it wasn't going to turn back on. He decided to put away his flashlight in his pocket, and took out his weapon. He could feel a flutter in the wind as he moved toward it.

Macintosh let his weapon rest in his hand, measuring it's weight. It was an enormous handgun, larger than his own admittedly large hand. He opened up the compartment in ammo-case he wore around his neck, taking a belt of shotgun shells and inserting it into his weapon, the Big Iron.

It was a strike he could only anticipate by being paranoid, a bolt of shadow struck where he was just standing if had not just leapt out of the way. Magic waves and blades struck through the air, slicing and demolishing the ripe apple trees around him. Macintosh fired with resounding cracks into the darkness around him, but to no avail. With a flick of the wrist, the ammo band snapped, and he grabbed another from his ammo box, filled with flare rounds, and as he ran through the trees fired a round high into the sky.

With the new brief sun in the sky, Macintosh could better see his surroundings, and could see where the attacks were coming from. With the Big Iron he fired at a shadowy tentacle bearing down at him, and it recoiled in the explosion of light.

He fired another four shots into the dense forest, and with the light he could see his attacker. Like a black hole, he could only see around it, blackness in the shape of a person, highlighted by the flare shots around him.

Macintosh stared down the figure, as if by doing so he could convince it to stand-down, leave, and never return.

With no such luck the shadowy figure surged forward to attack, a dark glint of a blade slashed through his clothes as he tried to block, strike, and dodge. He fired flare rounds to illuminate the darkness, and to fight against it.

It faded back into the darkness to strike again, Macintosh fired a shot that failed to hit, and it repeated again, adding another cut on his skin and clothes. Macintosh dropped his Big Iron, and swung it by his ammo belt, his weapon facing every which way, he fired off dozens of rounds in the forest around him, causing a nebulae of light to explode out from him, casting light and shadow on the trees.

Again the figure tried to hide away from the late, but Macintosh tugged at the ammo belt, and the Big Iron was back in his hands and he switched back to the buckshot and continued firing. The enemy was staggered by the lead coming it's way, but undeterred, it continued it's fight striking and falling back, though now Macintosh had a round of buckshot for it every time it did.

Macintosh didn't know how long he was fighting like this, but he was long covered in cuts and bruises, his head was growing light, and the fight came to a close as he was knocked off his feet, as he lost his footing, and was knocked down to the grassy ground. His attacker lay on his chest, a bone-chilling blade by his throat. Bloody and dirty, his attacker stilled, and in the dying light of his flares, he got his best look at it so far.

Dark. Cloaked. Smaller than he. Intelligent. The smallest glint of light in its eyes as it looked down on him with a cold indifference.

It got up, whatever it was. Satisfied that Macintosh had been thoroughly beaten, unable to move, it got up, the last of the light dying around it as it left into the darkness.

Macintosh, not one to give up easily, lifted his Big Iron, changing back to his flare rounds, and held the trigger down, letting off round after round into his assailant, catching it unawares. It tried to defend itself, but the stream of shots was unending and blinding. Through the light Macintosh couldn't see, but heard a scream of anguish. When his gun went dry, he rested, keeping his head lifted to see what befell his enemy.

When the light began to die down his attacker was nowhere to be seen. Satisfied for the moment, he tried to lift himself, only to collapse from his own wounds.

* * *

Applejack ran through the Hospital corridors, ignoring all the signs warning against such an action. Tears were in her eyes as she desperately searched for the room number that belonged to her brother. Finding it at last, she slammed the door open.

"Big Macintosh!" She called. "Are you okay?"

"Eeyup." Came his reply. Macintosh was laid up in bed, bandaged head to toe, but perfectly capable of movement. He had the tv on set to his favorite station, with flowers and heart shaped chocolates surrounding him, currently attended by his grandmother, youngest sister, and a buxom young nurse.

Applejack was choked. "I'm glad." She said coming to his side. "I didn't know how bad it was." Then she wacked him on the head. "Did you know how worried you had me?"

Macintosh cried out in pain, while their grandmother smirked. "Careful Applejack, you may end up extendin' his stay here. Might end up gettin' soft with all the attention."

"Hey." Macintosh said, as Applebloom munched on some Coconut Creams from a heart shaped box.

"Take a sit." Granny Smith instructed Applejack, who complied. "Now then Nurse, what was that you was saying earlier?"

The Nurse adjusted her gown, and looked back to her clipboard. "Well Ma'am, Macintosh here is fine. He's pretty tough, just keep his bandages clean, and from doing any strenuous activity that might reopen his wounds, and he should be fine within a month."

Granny Smith. "This'll make him a layabout fer sure." She muttered. Macintosh made a groan to make sure they knew he heard them.

"That should be all." The Nurse said. "Is there anything else?"

"No dear." Granny Smith said with a wave of her hands. "Thank ye for yer work, you've done a good job."

"Thank you." With a polite curtsey she left. Granny then took the remote from Macintosh's hand, and turned off the Tv.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hush dear. Now tell us, what did you see?" She asked, gravely serious. His sisters leaned in to hear.

Macintosh sighed. He shrugged at first. "Don't know. It was dark." Applejack opened her mouth to say something obvious, but he cut her off. "The thing was Dark. Don't know what it was. Wasn't Grimm. Had a weapon." He raised his bandage-covered arm as if to demonstrate.

"So what happened to it Big Macintosh?" Granny asked.

"Drove it off." He said. "I hope. Didn't die. But- I think it's left the Orchards."

Granny Smith sighed and leaned back. "Me too. We'll have to beef up security, that's fer sure. Shame though, all our workers, either done up here, or too scared to work, we'll have to miss the harvest this year."

"But our Family's never missed a Harvest!" Applejack cried.

"First time fer everything." Granny Smith said. "We got enough to survive till next year. We'll just need to be careful with finances."

Macintosh sighed, Applebloom frowned, but Applejack was not placated. "That ain't good enough. We got a standard to uphold."

"Well what you gonna do big sis?" Applebloom asked. "You can't harvest all them apples by yourself, now can you?"

"You watch me little sis." Applejack stated. "Ah bet ah could even do it with one hand tied behind mah back too." She got snorts of derision in response. "What? You think ah can't do it?"

"Ah know you can't!" Granny Smith.

"What?" Applejack asked. "Ah know the orchards inside an' out, ah got the schedules memorized, and, ah got the strength and endurance fer it."

Macintosh adjusted himself in his bed and gave a cleared his throat. "Applejack, sis, I'm perfectly sure that you'd give it your all, but you're just one person. One person isn't going to make a lick of difference, no matter how hard you try."

"Says you!" Applejack stated. "Ah'll harvest every last Apple if I have to!"

"Me too!" Applebloom volunteered.

Granny Smith snickered again. "Fine fine, Big Macintosh, I think it's clear that us old fogeys won't be convincin' these youngsters of anything. They want to help, I say let them."

Macintosh sighed, but relented. He reached into the box Applebloom was snacking on, and popped in a chocolate to grumpily munch on.

* * *

At class Twilight was contenting herself with a book. After much discussing, more on Twilights part rather than on Mrs. Ink-Spots part, a decision had been reached, Twilight would help supervise the Library in her spare time, and in return she would be given a salary, and free reign over any of the books.

Her teammates contented themselves as-well, Rarity was grooming herself for the sixteenth time that day, Applejack was dozing off, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were conversing amongst themselves, and Pinkie Pie, well she was probably off in her own world.

The bell rung signifying the end of classes that day, and each got up to go their separate ways. Twilights things were long packed, and she picked up Spike from his classes.

"So how are things?" Spike asked.

"Fine." Twilight answered as they began walking home, through brightly lit streets with shady trees.

"Making any progress on your letter?"

"Not really…" Twilight said, shifting through the pages of her book. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Good read?" He asked.

"I got it from the library." Twilight told him. "There are a lot of very old books there."

"Well good enough to know it'll keep you busy for a while then."

Twilight nodded. "It's just… never mind, it's probably nothing."

"Fine then." Spike said. "So having a hard time with the letter?"

"A little." Twilight sighed. "It's early in the week, I have plenty of time to come up with something though."

"You know, maybe you could try hanging out with your team?" Spike suggested. "Didn't you say that girl who fell from the sky work at that cake shop."

"Trust me Spike, she is the last person I would want to 'hang out' with." Twilight told him. "As for the others, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Guess the boss-lady was right to make this homework for you, you're hopeless at this." Spike said, only to receive a whack on the head as a result.

"Saying I'm a social nightmare, I don't hear any stories about any friends you've been making recently." Twilight snapped back.

Spike rubbed his head a little before responding. "Well, it's a bit awkward, considering I don't take any of the combat classes with anyone. Although, there are these two guys, Snips and Snails who are pretty fun."

"What about that young Apple Girl?" Twilight asked.

"Applebloom?" Spike asked. "Real friendly. Made a friend with another redheaded girl, so we don't actually talk much. She rich?"

"Well her family is rich in land at least." Twilight said. "Why?"

"She's not stuck up about it. Like everyone in Canterlot." Spike said, staring into the sky. "By the way, you may want to step out of the way."

"Why's that?" Twilight asked moments before a grey streak flattened her.

"You okay?" Spike asked, he wasn't sure to whom.

"I'm fine!" A voice warbled. The grey streak was revealed to be a girl, someone Spike had seen at Starswirl, probably in the same grade as Twilight. Letters were spilling out of her bag and floating in the air around her, but in a daze she let them.

She had grey cargo pants, a pair of sneakers, a loose t-shirt with a series of bubbles inscribed on it, a gray denim jacket and a postmans hat, with an emblem of a winged horse speeding by on it. She was a blonde girl, who's pale skin had seen some sun, she had a small frame, and was likely just a little taller than Rainbow Dash was. Spike noticed her eyes were somewhat criss-crossed.

"Could you help me get me letters?" She warbled.

"Yeah, if you could get off my sister, then sure." Spike said.

The girl looked down, and tumbled over as Twilight got on her feet, trying her best not to be seething at the moment.

"Sorry!" She said. "I kinda lost control of my jetpack…" She paused to look over the contraption she was wearing. She took it off, and the wings sprang to life, shorter than the ones they had seen used by Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy. "I should have fixed it better…"

"Hey!" Twilight said, not liking being forgotten.

"Oh right!" The girl snapped her jetpack back into it's compact form, slinging it back on her back. "My name is Darlena Derpinski Doo! At your service! But everyone calls me Derpy!" With that she gave a harsh bow. "Sorry I crashed into you, I've just been busy with my job." She said, going back to collect the floating papers around them.

"Who writes letters these days?" Spike asked, plucking one off the sidewalk.

"We do." Twilight answered.

"Yeah, but aside from us?"

"Well I guess not everyone has wifi." Twilight said.

Soon enough Derpy had collected each letter, and packed them back into her mail-bag, out of which her weapon shone. "Sorry, I'm new at this job." She said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm working as a Mailman. Delivering letters and packages. Except I keep messing up, I thought I could work faster if I flew. I do it for the money."

"…Well…" Twilight said not sure how to continue. She was still miffed about being smashed into- again- but was happy that the girl would be leaving. "…I guess you'd better be going then."

"Oh you're right!" The girl stated, struck by a realization. She ran and leapt into the air only to fall back to the ground. "Oh right, my jetpack is broken…" She got back up, and turned to Twilight. "Do either of you know how to repair a jetpack?"

"No! No I don't! Why would you think I might?" Twilight yelled.

The girl became a little downcast. "I was hoping you might."

"Geez Twilight." Spike muttered.

"Okay, how is this my fault now?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry!" Derpy announced, making sure to secure her bag. "I can make the rest of the distance on foot!" With that she began sprinting down the street, before sliding as she took a right down an intersection.

Twilight was once more agape. "The longer I am here, the crazier everyone in this town seems."

"Oh come on, it can't be all that bad." Spike said as they resumed their walk. "What about the Librarian lady?"

"Well she's not too much of a Librarian." Twilight said. "You saw the state the place was in."

"Well, I saw what you did when you saw what state the place was in." Spike answered.

Their conversation was interrupted again when Derpy came sprinting back at them, knocking over both of them on the way.

"Sorrygottarunmonstersgottarungottarungottarun!" She yelled as she ran off into the distance.

"Again!" Twilight cried. "I need to start investing in a spell that will keep people from crashing into me."

"Um Twilight-" Spike said, tugging on her shirtsleeve. "Do you feel the ground rumbling?"

"I… do?"

Rounding the same corner that Derpy had returned from was a stampede of Grimm, Borbatusk of all shapes and sizes, charging down the street as everyone dived inside or took cover rather than be trampled.

The two in the middle of the street lay straight in their path. Twilight immediately summoned her wand to her hand, with a press of the button it extended to its full length, and with a flourish she formed a magical shield around her and her brother that acted as a stone in a river, parting the stampede charging around them, many of the Borbatusks smashed into the shield, but continued on their merry way rampaging through the city.

When the stampede carried it's way past the two of them, the monsters identifiable only by a dust trail in the distance, and the sounds of general carnage and mayhem.

"So yeah, that happened." Spike said, dusting himself off.

Twilight adjusted her glasses as her mind began to run. "What was that?"

"Well, I can tell you it looked like a stampede." Spike said.

"What was it doing?"

"Stampeding." Spike said, trying to be helpful as possible.

"Look, there's a giant wall lining the forest to keep monsters out, and the entire Night Watchmen to take out any strays." Twilight said. "So how did so many Grimm make it this far into the city?"

Spike shrugged. "That's probably an important question. But, I think the stampede of Monsters is a little more pressing."

"You're right." Twilight said. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"Okay. I'll see you back at the Library then?" Spike said.

"Yeah." With that she summoned a hard-light staircase that took her up to a second floor building where she could survey the damage. The herd seemed to be moving closer into town, Twilight would at least need to funnel them away from there, keep people getting hurt, perhaps bring them to the Night Watchmen or other Huntsman to help take care of them.

She leapt from building to building, summoning platforms as she went, she headed towards the full brunt of the stampede. She conjured a meteor spell to rain down on them, though while she may have slain a few of them the bulk of the stampede raged on.

On the ground people kept diving for cover, many trying to outrun the Grimm as they barreled down on them, though while Twilight continued to rain down spells on them, they did not falter.

One girl trying to run away tripped on a loose cobblestone, falling to the ground. Terrified she screamed as the largest of the Borbatusks, a giant spiked thing, clearly battle-scarred bore down on her.

Two shots ran out as another Huntress in training, Applejack, leapt to defend her, grabbing onto it's serrated tusks with her gloved hands and stood her ground, her boots dragging along the ground she refused to back down. With a great heave Applejack lifted the monster into the air, slamming it back down on it's side, breaking off it's tusks and slamming them through the red eyes of the monster. She turned to glance at the young girl, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry now, I'll get you out of here." She said. Applejack picked up the girl, and with the revolvers at her heels jumped out of the way of the rest of the Stampede, a bullet firing with each leap she made up the building and out of the way.

"Hey!" Twilight cried as she joined up with her teammate.

"Hey Bookworm!" Applejack said. "You need saving too?" She said, putting down the girl she had saved.

"I'm fine." Twilight said dryly. "You want to do something about this Stampede?"

"Already on it!" She said. "You wanna help feel free." And with that she leapt back into the stampede.

"Hey!" Twilight yelled. "You want to come up with a plan or something!?"

Applejack landed on the Borbatusk at the front of the stampede, mounting it, using her bladed revolvers at her feet to dig into it's sides, and with a rope she wrangled it's tusk into a set of makeshift reigns, she then steered the thing to the right, steering it into the direction of her choosing.

Twilight meanwhile tried to help, she inserted a cartridge of Lightning Dust into her staff, and conjured hard light barriers along the streets, cordoning off the stampede, keeping it contained and going in the direction Applejack was trying to steer. Any of the Grimm who tried to break through them were rewarded with a shock, and went back into the herd.

Applejack was successfully steering the stampede back into the direction from whence it came, with a combination of lead and a stubborn attitude, shooting the stragglers with one of her revolvers.

Twilight above tried to keep pace as they headed towards the Apple Estates, past stately manor homes and various plantations, she tried to keep the stampede with her spells.

Nearing their destination Applejack let out a loud whistle with her fingers placed around her lips. On cue a great hound appeared from the fields to aid them, attacking the monsters with the same skill as the two Huntress in training. It leapt at them, tearing at their sides, and silencing the smaller stragglers, keeping them all huddled closer together.

Soon enough they reached their destination, a massive hole in the Barrier wall that they had evidently came through. At the last second Applejack leapt off, jumped back off the wall clear of the stampede as the majority of the Grimm ran back through it.

Applejack, Twilight and the hound that came took out those that refused to leave, leaving behind inky corpses amongst the field.

The job done, Applejack gave a happy grin, twirling her revolvers in her hands and shoving them back with the others on her boot.

"Whelp, that was a job well done, don't you think?" She said. "And you too Winona, who's' a good girl?" She said, bending down to pet and rub the brown-coated hound who reveled in the attention and praise.

Twilight meanwhile collapsed her staff, putting it back in her holster, and examining the wall. "What did this?" She asked, placing her hand on the brickwork. "Did you know about this?"

"Nope." Applejack stated. "Got lucky. Was just hoping to bring'em here, get some backup from the kin, and shoot'em to bits when they was smacked against the wall."

Twilight mind whirred at the implications. "This wasn't done by Grimm. This was sabotage. And precise too, the hole looks done by a stone-cutter, not explosives or sledgehammers. And the rubbles been removed too."

Applejack continued to bathe her pet in attention, but her expression turned serious. "Sabotage? You sayin' someone did this to get to me?"

"…no." Twilight said confused. "Why would you think that?"

"This lands owned by the Apple Family." Applejack stated. "Someone, or somethin's been going after our workers too. My Brother even got laid up in the hospital fightin' it. Harvest time's comin' soon ontop of it all."

Twilight though about it. "Well that does make much more sense than what I was thinking." She stated. "At first it simply looks like an attempt on the town, but I don't see the gain in that. Does your family have any competitors who might stoop to this then?"

"Plenty." She answered. "Too many to pin." Twilight went back into thought at that. "Hey now, don't you worry your pretty little head over this." She said, walking over, and patting her on the head to emphasize. "This here's a matter for me and mah kin, none of yer business to be worryin' about it."

Twilight removed her hand from her head, not happy about the physical contact. "I would think that considering this stampede here almost flattened me, and almost everyone in the city, it would be everyone's business."

"Lookie here-" Applejack said. "I get yer concern, but this here is Apple Business, and we Apple's take care of our own affairs. This here sabotage is on our land, and it's been all kinds of sour luck that's been happening to our people. So as much as ah appreciate the goodwill, ah'd much more appreciate it if you keep out."

Twilight kept silent, her mind setting to work. She nodded to appease Applejack, and they went their separate ways, but Twilight kept her mind going at the current implications.

* * *

While an unexpected disaster had struck, the citizens of Ponyville were quite resilient. While they had a quick scare, the damage was swiftly repaired, injuries healed, and stragglers rounded up.

An announcement was even made that a small speech would be given towards the end of the week to thank the Huntsman Academy for producing dutiful students who had helped during the crisis.

"And then a bunch of them burst through the shop window!" Pinkie Pie regaled her team as they stood atop the Barrier Wall during class. "Of course the Cakes warned me about the use of explosives in the shop, so I flipped a few table, took out my Party Canon, and gave them a good thwacking! When they had enough, the monsters ran out into the street terrified! And that's how I saved Ponyville."

Most of her teammates didn't believe half of her story as they went about their lesson. Twilight in particular was in the middle of thick leather-bound book.

One of their Combat Teachers, Lieutenant Brass Shells, a once-large man with a gray mane, and proud posture, gave them their instructions.

"These Catapults were used by Huntsman such as yourselves to quickly reach their destination, help those in need in time, as quickly as possible." He stated in a resonating baritone. "While speed may be a minor or major part of your strategy, it is vital in saving lives, as seconds can mean the difference between life and death. We will use these Catapults as means to help you better spring to action! And while we're at it, we'll also sharpen your teamwork. Find a partner in your team to man the catapult, another to be the load, and coordinate amongst yourselves ways to better your response time."

"Okies!" Pinkie Pie said jumping in the air. "Rarity, be my partner!"

"Oh well-" Rarity wasn't given a choice as she was pulled off to one of the Catapults. She pushed her on one of the catapults and manned the lever.

"I thought these things were automated." Rainbow Dash said aloud.

"They are, but they also have manual activation when necessary." Twilight said, not bothering to lift her head from her book.

"Alrighty Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said, moving a little too much to the lever for Rarity's liking. "Just say when!"

"Okay." Rarity said, readying herself and her stature, and fussing over her appearance. She drew her diamond scissor-blade from her sash, extending it to it's full length, and took a battle stance. "Ready!" She stated.

Pinkie Pie pulled the lever with gusto, and Rarity was sent hurtling towards the forest weapon first while Lieutenant kept time with his stopwatch. "Fifteen seconds!" He boomed like a canon.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Ah, that ain't nothing." Applejack stated.

"Oh really?" Pinkie Pie asked mischievously. "You think you can do better?"

"Ah know ah can." She stated, wiping her tired eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Pinkie said with a sly grin.

"Terms?"

"Can't beat my time, you help me bake Muffins at Sugarcube Corner!" She stated.

"And if'n ah win, ah get to put a gag on yer mouth fer the rest of the week." Applejack said.

"Oki-Doki-Loki!" Pinkie Pie said with the worlds most blissful expression.

"Don't do it." Twilight stated, still in her book. Applejack surveyed her and the rest of her teammates before deciding that Rainbow Dash was likely her best bet.

"Com here you." She said, dragging her petite frame easily.

"Um! Um!" Fluttershy piped up.

"Hey!" Soon the two were set at the Catapult. "What do you expect me to do?" Rainbow Dash rasped.

"You pull when I say so." Applejack stated.

"You didn't have to drag me!" Rainbow Dash said, trying to appear much bigger than she was compared to Applejack, which did not help.

"Maybe." Applejack, sizing herself up as well, which was much more effective. "Now are ya going to do it or not?" She said advancing.

"Maybe if you say please." Rainbow Dash said, trying not to be intimidated.

"Please." Applejack said through her teeth.

"No." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now you listen here-" At this moment a few things happened. Applejack tripped, and in moving out of the way Rainbow Dash stepped on the Catapult while Applejack grabbed onto the lever to break her fall. This resulted with Applejack sore and on the ground, and Rainbow Dash being sent hurtling into the air.

Everyone watched her careening into the air, smashing into the trees, and straight into Rarity who was making her way back. "Fifteen Seconds!" The Lieutenant boomed.

"Hah I win!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Dagnabbit!"

"Language Ms. Apple!" The Lietenant told her.

* * *

The next day saw Applejack forced to keep her end of the bet. She kept her eyes half open as she made her way to Sugarcube corner. Any hopes of something small and quiet were dashed as she bell tinkled when she entered the establishment and was cornered by Pinkie Pie.

"Applejack you came!" She exclaimed with joy.

"Of course ah-"

"Now there's no time to waste!" Pinkie Pie said, ignoring Applejack, she dragged her past the crowded restaurant, and into the kitchen were everything was laid out. "The Cakes have decided to hand out free Muffins today to generate business, smart, right? I've been having to post flyers, like, everywhere! So we gotsta make like a ton of muffins!" Pinkie Pie picked the two pinkest frilliest aprons she could find, tying one around herself, and one around Applejacks waist. "I'm so glad I could get one of my friends to help! Anyway! I'll do all the hard stuff, you just follow my instructions, kay?"

Applejack was too tired to argue. She nodded, trying to wipe her eyes awake.

Back at the front door the bell tinkled as a group of young Huntresses-in-training walked in.

"TADA!" Their leader in blonde stated. "MUFFINS!"

"Muffins. Yes." Said the girl with the instrument case. Her companion stood there, expressionless behind her tinted glasses and headphones.

"Come on guys." Said the one in mint-green. "We can have some fun right?"

"Well, I suppose we can try." One of them said, scratching their head.

"Oh, hey there Bon-Bon." Said the bedraggled owner of the store from behind the counter.

"Hello Mr. Cake." Bon-Bon said.

"I see you've brought your team with you." Mr. Cake said.

"Not my idea unfortunately."

"Ah, you hurt my feelings. Anyway, feel free to look for some seats to sit down, we're a little busy as you can see. Actually it's good that you came today, we're giving away some muffins to anyone who walks in the door."

"See! Toldya! Muffins." Derpy said. "Do you guys want anything else?"

The six of them managed to find and open table, and moved some seats to fit all of them. Derpy their leader, was still done up in grey, with her delivery satchel on the ground, she still tried to hide half her face with her Postmans hat.

Minuette a bluenette with a white dash and dark skin and a brilliant sparkling smile sat on her left. She had a clean white jacket that went down her arms and to her knees that had a an hourglass symbol on either of her thighs, that hid her blue striped shirt and skirt. "Just water for me." She asked.

On her left was Octavia sat as reserved as possible. She had a black jacket that had an Treble Clef over the breast pocket, with tucked-in pewter buttons over a white blouse with a mauve bowtie at her collar, her hands were well manicured, her skin was clean, soft and tan, her hair was well maintained, shampooed conditioned, and flowed around her face and down her back. On her shapely legs she had a pair of grey trousers, and shined black leather shoes. She had a prim and proper expression, with beautifully framed features and sharp, deep brown eyes. "Cofee. Black."

And on the left of her was Vinyl, who was much less reserved, sitting with her limbs all over the place, her head nodding in tune with her oversized headphones connected to her scroll that was strapped to the gauntlet on her wrist. Her eyes were hidden by tinted glasses, her face adorned with blue-shaded makeup that matched her wild neon-colored hair, and she had piercings cropping up over her nose, lips, ears, and one on her brow. She had a loose tank-top that had a music note sprayed on, and a plastic made half jacket covering her arms but not her midriff. She had a loose pair of well worn jeans with a number of paint stains and tears on them, with a pair of equally dirtied sneakers with half-heartedly tied jeans. Her partner had to nudge her to get her attention. "Huh? Oh, uh, Energy Drink." She said, quickly going back to her music.

And on HER left was Bon-Bon, who looked a little out of place. She had a round face, deep blue locks with pink streaks curling around her face with a pink headband, little to no makeup to mar her naturally cutesy appearance. She sat awkwardly with a cream hoody and pink shirt that had a trio of sweets emblazoned on the pockets, and a pair of tight blue-jeans that were rolled up to just below the knee. "Just some tea and sugar for me." She said with an even voice.

And between her and their leader was Lyra all in mint green with wild yellow eyes. "And I'll have a smoothie."

"Okay!" Their fearless leader said. She got up, and skipped to the counter, happy because she was going to be eating muffins soon, and because her plan to help her team get closer together would soon make them better friends than ever.

Meanwhile in the kitchen-

Pinkie Pie pulled out their first batch of freshly baked muffins. "Lookie here Applejack! First batch!" Applejack was busy trying to nod off against cabinet. "Want first try?" Applejack absentmindedly waving, but she may have just been trying to swipe at an imaginary fly.

Just then a bell rung at the counter and one of the Cakes beckoned for them. "Pinkie! Bring those Muffins here, we have hungry customers!"

"Oki-doki-loki!" Pinkie Pie said, bringing the steaming pile of baked goods to the countertop. "Here you go! Fresh and warm!"

"Muffins…." The girl drooled. Just then the door tinkled as a pair walked through in.

"Twilight! You came!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while the customer made her order.

Twilight groaned. "I forgot she worked here."

"I didn't!" Spike said walking up to the counter. "Hey Pinkie Pie!"

"Hey Spike!" Pinkie Pie said. "You here for the muffins?"

"You know it!" Spike said.

The girl walked back with armfuls of drinks and muffins, almost bumping into Twilight, who recognized her, but kept quiet as she walked to the counter.

"Twilight you in the mood for muffins? We just baked a big batch, me and Applejack!"

"No thanks." Twilight said. "Applejack you said?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie said. "I wrangled her into helping today for the promotion! Remember when I told you about that?"

"Uh, yeah." Twilight lied. "But Spike here was the one wanting free muffins."

"How much?" Spike asked, trying to peer over the counter.

"Well for you, I could do the friends and family discount!" Pinkie Pie told him.

"But they're free." Spike observed.

"In that case, I can give you extras!" Pinkie Pie said, grabbing a bunch of the warm muffins, and putting them on a plate for him. "Twilight, you want a tea like last time?"

"Sure." Twilight said, somewhat distracted. Their order was served within minutes, and they sat down at an unoccupied table, Twilight took out her book and resumed reading.

"That must be a good book." Spike said between mouthful of muffins. "You haven't put it down. Thought you would have finished that by now."

"I have…" Twilight said. "I'm rereading it."

"That good?" Spike said trying to cram as many sweets as he could in his mouth.

"It's just…" Twilight paused. "There's a lot of old books in the Library. Stuff I haven't seen before. But there's some things in here and the stampede earlier and what happened to the Apple Estates has gotten me thinking."

"Bout what?" As he tried to wash down the mass of food with something sweet and sugary.

"It's probably just my imagination, but I'll see if there's anything else in the Library that matches with what I've found."

"Are you giving yourself your own homework?" Spike asked.

"…Am not!" Twilight defended herself.

More muffins were brought to the counter, and more customers quickly snatched them up. Baked Goods of all kinds were on sale and on display. It certainly seemed like the business was doing well.

The two siblings were content to sit there for a long while. Thankfully Twilight could drown out the noise with her reading, and Pinkie Pie was constantly doing something else rather than bother her, while Spike happily spent his earnings on all manner of unhealthy treats.

Meanwhile Team Derpy was enjoying the beverages and confections. Derpy herself was helping herself to muffin after muffin.

"You okay Bon-Bon? You seem nervous?" Lyra asked, as she sipped on her smoothie.

"Just been a while since I've been here is all." Bon-Bon answered.

"I don't see why not, seems like a nice place."

"Muffins…" Derpy agreed with a contented smile, helping herself to another baked good.

"You know all this stuff has got to be bad for your teeth." Colgate stated. "Good thing I brought floss and mouthwash!"

"Um, thanks but no thanks." Lyra said.

Viny gave a lather loud belch and washed it down with more of her drink. Octavia kept silent and rolled her eyes.

"If I had to choose between Muffins and teeth, I chose muffins." Derpy said with the most happy expression on her face. She took another bite, but her face scrunched a little before she swallowed.

"You okay?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, just felt a litte-" Derpy's face scrunched a little again. "A little queasy."

"Do you think it was something you ate?" Colgate asked, leaning forward.

"No… I've haven't really had much to eat today." She said. She opened her mouth to continue but quickly covered it with her hands. "I…" She mumbled before rapidly standing up, knocking over her chair, racing to the restroom knocking over several customers on her way before she made a serious of violent sounds that emanated into the restaurant.

"I think she may need some of that mouthwash now." Octavia quipped as Vinyl took off her headphones to check out the commotion, and Bon-Bon carefully inspected her muffin.

* * *

As it turned out, a majority of those who had come for the baked goods that day ended up with violent food poisoning. Many had to be rushed to the hospital and almost all of them took most of the week off to stay in bed, many of whom were students at Starswirl, including Pinkie Pie who sampled many of her own confections.

It wasn't hard for Twilight to come up with the cause, the only variable that day had been Appplejack, who helped with the free muffins, that ended up giving everyone who consumed them the food poisoning. Somehow Spike had luckily avoided such a fate and was fit as a fiddle, but with as much junk food as he consumed, this did not surprise Twilight at all.

Twilight refrained from saying anything however, as that was an issue for the health department. She did decide to have a word with Applejack however. She caught her after class after the rest of their present teammates had left, deciding to keep it between them.

She was sitting down, her feet on the table, and using her hat to disguise the fact she was sleeping. Twilight decided to start by knocking her feet off the table.

"Huh, what? Who?" She said, looking wild.

"You were sleeping." Twilight began. "Class is over."

"Huh? I knew that." She said grumpily.

Twilight was not looking forward to this. "What is going on?"

"Ah'm getting ready for next class. What about you?" Applejack shot back.

Twilight tried again. "You poisoned half the school yesterday."

"You can't prove that." Applejack defended.

"And you've been sleeping through all our classes." Twilight said.

"Ah'm sorry, but why is any of this your business?" She asked, wiping her eyes grumpily.

"You're a part of my team." Twilight stated. "You're clearly exhausted, and because of that another member of our team is missing from class, and I'm going to have to copy everything down for her. So that's why."

Applejack glared. "Fine, thanks for the concern, but ah can handle this myself."

"Evidently you can't, otherwise the health department wouldn't be investigating Surgarcube Corner." Twilight stated.

Applejack was clearly being frustrated, but due to both Twilights logical argument, and her own deadened brain functions she couldn't come up with a good comeback.

"Fine! Ah'll… take things easier. Ah won't mess up anythin' for anyone else. Happy?"

"That's all I can ask." Twilight said, leaving to her next class.

Rainbow Dash didn't let Applejack off that easy. Figuring she was owed something for being launched into Rarity managed to coerce Applejack into helping with her. Applejack didn't let herself be coerced easy, but Rainbow Dash was nothing if not persistant.

Applejack ended up at a small thatch cottage far on the outskirts of the city proper, on the land of an animal preserve. There she found Rainbow Dash waiting expectantly with Fluttershy.

"Ah'm here." Applejack stated.

"Alright Fluttershy, tell her what it is you need help with." Rainbow Dash stated.

Fluttershy for her part just stood there and mumbled into her scarf. "Fluttershy says she needs us to help count all the rabbits here." Rainbow Dash translated for her.

"Rabbits?" Applejack asked.

Again Fluttershy spoke into her scarf. "Yeah, we need to count'em for the shelter, so we know like, how much feed they need and stuff." Rainbow Dash translated again. "Just round 'em up in one place so we can get to counting."

"That all?" She asked. Fluttershy nodded in response. "Fine lets get this taken care of."

Applejack got into the animal reserve, barely able to keep her eyes open. Fortunately she had decided to take some advice from Twilight and take things easier. With that in mind she gave a piercing whistle from her lips, and summoned Winona to her side.

"Winona! Fetch!"

* * *

"I don't get it." Twilight said to Spike.

"Something about that book of yours again?" Spike asked.

"No, how you can come back here after almost everyone ended up with food poisoning." Twilight stated while they waited for an order at Sugarcube Corner.

"Gut of steel." Spike said, licking his lips in anticipation for his snack. "It's my semblance." He joked.

"You're just lucky the girl who works here is still sick." Twilight said. "I wouldn't have come here otherwise."

"I didn't ask you to come." Spike noted as his order arrived.

"Here you go sir!" Said a round woman with large hair. "Thank you for your patronage, and we promise that in the case of food poisoning we will give you a complete refund." They took their snack, and left Sugarcube Corner, with the aim to head back to the Library.

"You are going to eat yourself into a coma with all those snacks you keep buying with your money." Twilight noted.

"That's the idea." Spike said as he proceeded to enjoy his reward for a hard days work. "Besides, I'm a growing boy."

"Yes, but I'm worried about specifically what parts will be growing." Twilight jabbed.

"Don't you have a book to stick your nose in?" Spike asked.

Twilight didn't have a smart response for that, so she let the conversation die. They walked through the cobbled streets of the city as the dying summer heat tried to melt the sugar off of Spikes snack. A low din slowly increased as they enjoyed their pleasant walk. Sounds of mayhem and destruction gradually increasing towards them.

"Hey, Twilight, do you hear that?" Spike asked, his mouth half-full.

"Stampede!" Yelled an amber haired girl running down the street.

"Again!?" Spike stated surprised.

Telekinetically, Twilight summoned her wand in her hand, and extended it into it's staff form taking a combat stance with her younger brother sheltered behind her, bracing for an onslaught of monsters.

And then in a haze of dust they came. Rabbits. Sheep. Goats. All manner of small fluffy animals stampeded past them through the street, sending any pedestrians running for cover. Twilight and Spike stood in the middle of the street, Twilight too surprised by the turn of events to bother casting a spell, instead the terrified animals simply ran around them, and were off onto the next street.

"I… think that my gut of steel isn't as resilient as I thought." Spike said, absentmindedly massaging his stomach.

"No… I saw that too…" Twilight said, much more thoroughly confused than she was used to. She was then knocked down from behind from by a giant brown hound that chased after the odd stampede with gusto.

Before Twilight could get up, the hounds master followed after her, barking her own orders with a signature twang.

"Dagnabbit Winona! You get them varmints back over here!" Twilight heard as a pair fo leather cowboy boots laden down with bladed revolvers imprinted themselves on her back.

"You okay?" Spike asked as the two disappeared after the stampede.

Twilight got up, dusted her self off, and gave a series of grunts and screams that were probably too rude to translate into normal conversation.

"Yeah…" Spike said. "Hey, is that your team up there?"

Twilight looked and saw their two fliers surveying the damage. With her wand, she materialized a whip tossing it into the air, and hooking the quiet pinkette, reeling her down to ground level. She ladded with a thud, and an eep, and was soon lifted by her sweater by an irate Twilight.

"What. Is. Going. On." Twilight said.

"Um, um!" Fluttershy wilted under Twilights hard stare. Rainbow Dash quickly landed to come to her aid.

"Hey! Hands off her!" She stated.

"That." Twilight said, pointing down the street. "What."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I tried wrangling Applejack into helping Fluttershy at the shelter. Turns out: not an animal person."

Twilight released her Fluttershy, and summoned her staff to her hand, retracting it and putting it back in its holster.

"What are we gonna do this time Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Not. My. Problem." Twilight said, heading away from the carnage, and towards the Library.

Twilight got the full story later, but the gist of it was that Applejack was pretty short-tempered, things were quickly escalated, the animals at the shelter escaped to wreak carnage. While the library was spared, the open market had it's produce devastated until Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and a few other volunteers at the shelter could collect the animals, and return them to the shelter.

There would have been a good bit of sniping at Applejacks expense, had she appeared at classes at all. This irritated Twilight more than the entire affair yesterday.

Spike of course had to endure all this.

"And above all, what I cannot understand, is how after all the trouble she has caused, she would just skip classes. That is the biggest disrespect one can give to such a respected institution that even allowed her to attend! When she was there, she may have just wasted her time sleeping, but at least she was following her obligations!" She ranted as she violently rearranged the books in the Library. Mrs. Ink-Spot wisely decided it was time for tea and took shelter in the kitchen.

"Well to be fair she's been running herself ragged." Spike said, who was content to sit there and do nothing.

"Run ragged doing what? Playing cowgirl with monsters and animals? Sleeping in class?" Twilight said, as she gave the travel section a violent reorganizing.

"Taking care of her orchards. Frankly I'm surprised she your other teammates get her to do anything with how much she's been working."

Twilight was about to focus her wrath on the philosophy before pausing. "How would you know about this?"

"Applebloom." Spike answered. "She's Applejacks sister, remember? If Applejack is as dead tired as her sister, then I can't blame her for taking the day off."

Twilight thought for a moment, and dropped the books she was telekinetically lifting around her in an organized pile. "What else do you know?"

"Oh, well, she told you that someone was going after their workers?"

"Yes."

"Well, since then, most of the workers have refused to work, and it's harvest time for their crops, and with only a handful of workers, the two sister have decided to harvest the apples for themselves." Spike explained. "Like, the whole fields."

Twilight contemplated on this. "Do you know when they'll stop?"

Spike shrugged. "Applebloom made it sound like the two of them would go at it until they pick every last apple."

That got Twilight to stop and think. She went back to organizing the books, but with less gusto than she previously had. Her mind was set to work on other things.

* * *

It was the end of the week, and Twilight was doing something she had never once imagined she would be doing.

She was making a social call.

She made her way to the Apple Estates. Simply mentioning she was classmates with Applejack, and she was waved through security. In the middle of fields upon fields of apples, only a fraction of which she noticed had been cleared of their fruit, was an elaborate manor, it's windows left open to let in the fresh air.

Twilight, a little awkwardly, stood at the doors until she found the doorbell, and pushed it. She was greeted by a mummy half her size. "Howdy." It greeted her.

"Um, hello. Um, does Applejack live here?" She asked, feeling particularly awkward, but not knowing what else to say.

"Eeyup." He rumbled, not saying a word more.

"I'm a classmate of hers, and I was wondering if I could see her?"

The mummy nodded, and stepped outside, clasping her shoulder, and pointing off into the distance.

"Over there?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup." The mummy said, patting her shoulder, and heading back inside, waiting to see if there was anything else.

"Thank you very much. I'll just go see her."

The mummy nodded, and closed the door.

"Well then, shall we go off and find her?" Rarity asked, as she was busy touching up her makeup.

Twilight had come to the conclusion that as Team Captain, she needed to take responsibility of when her teammates were acting irresponsible. Applejack had not only been causing problems for their team, but for the city itself, and Twilight needed to put a stop to it.

However though she was willing to try to take command as team leader, she was not eager for confrontation. She was making a gamble that if she got more of her teammates on board to help her, it would make the resulting confrontation easier. And so she assembled her team and brought them to the Apple Estates.

She brought up the issue during class. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, or at the very least Rainbow Dash was reticent on the idea. Surprisingly however Rarity was quick to volunteer. Pinkie Pie who had recovered from her food poisoning was eager to join in as well. And so the last two were roped in, and there they stood in the sun.

"I can't wait to give her a piece of my mind." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I can't wait to help!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Lets… just start looking." Twilight said, deciding to lead the way. The Apple trees were evenly spread out, so there wasn't a fear of being lost. The trees closest to the manor were harvested, so they started in the general direction they had been pointed in, and followed a trail of half-spoiled apples and towards sounds of thumping.

Applejack was barely tottering on her feet, but could be seen kicking the Apple Trees, leaving a dent in the trunk and unleashing a torrent of apples that her little sister was scrambling to cart away.

Twilight sighed and gave a loud piercing whistle to grab her attention.

"Huh, whuzzat?" Applejack cried, turning to see her team. "What are y'all doing here?"

"Putting a stop to this." Twilight stated.

"Stop to what?" She asked, her eyes clearly tired, barely able to enunciate her words.

"You exhausting yourself." Twilight stated. "From what we gathered, you've been trying to harvest these fields by yourself."

"Yeah!" Applebloom stated.

"Applebloom hush." Applejack stated. "So what if'n I have? What business is it of yers?"

"I can-" Twilight started but was swiftly stated.

"You went and launched Rainbow Dash into me, during that whole catapult debacle." Rarity stated.

"And then you went and started a freaking stampede at the shelter!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"And also, you kinda poisoned everyone at Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, I rest my case." Twilight said.

"So what if ah have." Applejack stated, having to lean against one of the trees. "What do y'all care?

"You've been a detriment not only to our team, but quite frankly your becoming a danger to the health of the city." Twilight stated. "I don't care what you do here on your own time, but I do care if it's going to affect my grades."

"And who says ah have to listen to you." Applejack asked.

"The Headmaster." Twilight stated. "She does."

Applejack growled. "Ah must say, ah don't appreciate you getting into my business. And ah don't appreciate you intruding on my land." She got back up from the tree she was using for support to invade Twilights personal space. Something she did not appreciate. The rest of their team decided to watch. "And ah think it's about time you leave."

Twilight put her hand by her holster. "I'm not leaving until I know you've gotten enough rest to come to class next week. Now you can do as I advise and give up your fruitless task, or I can make you." She threatened.

"Cocky." Appplejack said as she swung. Twilight easily dodged and in a flash had her staff out ready to fight. However as she turned it was soon apparent no such fight was needed. Applejack was passed out on the grass-covered ground.

"Yay Twilight!" Pinkie Pie announced bouncing in the air.

* * *

Applejack was quickly escorted back to her room. Turns out she had actually collapsed from exhaustion.

Twilight and company were treated to apple-juice, surrounded by what seemed to be the rest of the family. Their great hound sat at their feet, Rainbow Dash eyed her carefully, but Fluttershy was content to scratch her ears, which she adored.

"Make it ourselves." Said a kindly old lady dressed in black, with her white hair in a bun.

"Thank you ma'am." Twilight said accepting the glass while Pinkie Pie downed hers in a second.

"Should have known that girl would have tuckered herself out like this. Guess ah should have listened to you Big Macintosh." The old lady said, taking her seat.

"Eeeyup." Said the mummy, who enjoyed his own glass.

"So she's been dead tired because she's been trying to make her harvest?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Eeyup." Said the mummy.

"Which is just plain silly, if'n you ask me." Said the kindly old lady. "We may have never missed a harvest before, but it's no use those two working themselves to death." She said, indicating Applejack resting in her bed, and Applebloom on her seat.

"Especially not if it makes them lose classes." Twilight made sure to mention.

"I must admit, if this is the root of her brutish behavior, then I might just forgive her for the way she's been acting." Rarity made sure to mention. "This is no-pulp, correct?"

"She could have mentioned it at least." Rainbow Dash said. "Then we wouldn't have tried to get her help."

"Her nature is too stubborn." The granny said. "Too proud. She'd never admit to weakness if'n she could help it."

"Admit to what!" Applejack said now up. "Ah don't have nuthin' to admit to. Now why am I strapped here?"

The mummy whacked her on her forehead as she struggled against the leather straps restraining her.

"You went and collapsed dear sister." He told her.

"Yes, we and your friends thought we shouldn't give you any chances." Their granny said.

"They ain't my friends." Applejack said, giving her teammates venomous glares.

"Well they should be. They're good people." She stated. "More common sense than you ah wager." Applejack kept quiet at that, clearly preparing for a lecture. "Now, we got some apples harvested thanks to you too and the workers you could muster, but unfortunately the rest will have to spoil. Ah ain't letting you two exhaust yourself. Ah'm certainly not letting you skip classes."

"This is more important than classes!" Applejack stated.

"Well in that case maybe ah should stop payin' for them." Their granny said. "Let you roam free, live on your own, far away from where ye'll be a drain on our resources. Applejack, don't be keen to waste the schoolin' we're giving you. Yer friend here certainly understands." She said, indicating Twilight who sat all proper and happy for the attention.

Applejack groaned and pouted, but relented. Their team enjoyed the snacks and beverages afforded to them by Applejacks family, who was clearly embarrassed at having her life be put on display, but all-in-all it had gone easier than expected.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Celestia-_

_This week I had to go through a series of what can only be called shenanigans that I believe you would be interested to hear. _

_One of my teammates had a set of misfortune happen to her family, but wasted all her efforts on a fruitless pursuit to repair it. During of the course of the week her energy was so spent that the series of mishaps that resulted were incredibly bizarre and frustrating. When enough was enough, I as team leader confronted her. It is my sincere hope that she has learned her lesson, and will rededicate her energy to more fruitful pursuits, and focus again on her schoolwork as she should. _

_However, as requested I must search for my own lesson from this ordeal. I can sympathize with her loyalty and sense of duty to her family, and her pride in her work. However it seems to me her downfall was in trying to amend the situation by herself. A herculean task she took on, but there seemed to me no harm in accepting, or even looking for help. _

_I can't tell you that I haven't or wouldn't do something similar if such a thing were to happen to me, but I will from now on keep this story in mind should it ever occur. _

_-Sincerely_

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._


	7. Gilda the Griffon

Since last week Applejack had gotten her rest and some humility beaten into her, and Team Twilight was put back into a semblance of functional order. Pinkie Pie for whatever reason sought to disrupt that.

Twilight found that out when Applejack meandered into class. Pinkie Pie was sitting bolt upright, and gave no sign anything was different today, when Applejack slumped into her seat and a massive ripping roar emanated from her posterior. At that point Pinkie gave up the act, and clutched her side bursting into a stream of musical giggles.

Applejack was red-faced as ever face turned to her and Pinkie Pie, while Twilight and Rarity were unamused. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy however, who were on time for once, found it amusing on at least some level if their grins were evidence of anything.

"You think this is funny!?" Applejack yelled, towering over Pinkie Pie still in a fit of giggles.

"Hilarious!" She stated, not ceasing her laughter whatsoever. "Payback for the baked bads last week!"

"Baked… what?" Applejack mumbled.

"Yeah, you deserve some of that and more." Rainbow Dash made sure to say.

Applejack stood there for a while longer before the teacher tried to bring things in order. Applejack took her seat, making sure to cover her face with her hat and tried to live down the brief order of shame.

* * *

Classes were over, and most of the team received decent marks. They went their separate ways, through the halls, and towards their homes.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy as ever, were side by side. "I hope we get home early to help with the shelter." Fluttershy said to her constant companion. "There's still that mess from last week to sort out, and the weather will probably be changing soon."

"Gotcha." Rainbow Dash said, not looking too forward to more work. They continued on through the hallway until they reached the warm air outside. Their enjoyment of it was destroyed when Rainbow Dash was soaked through her clothes, and heard a very familiar set of giggles.

"Pinkie Pie!" She cried. "What! Was! That!"

"You looked like- you could- 'cool off'!" She giggled from her perch above the doorway, clutching an empty pail.

Even Fluttershy could help but try to suppress a grin at Rainbow Dash's misery. "Lets. Go." Rainbow Dash said tersely, grabbing Fluttershy by the hand, and dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait!' Pinkie Pie said, suddenly materializing in front of the pair. "I hope you aren't mad."

"MAD?!" She yelled. "Of course I'm mad! Why would you do something like that!?"

"I thought you could use a laugh." She supplied.

"A LAUGH!?"

"Yeah."

"Um, Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy muttered.

"Why would you think that would be funny!?" Rainbow Dash yelled, hopping on the tips of her toes.

"The bucket of water trick is always funny!" Pinkie Pie told her. "And I don't mean to be rude but, Applejack took her joke a lot better."

"…Lets go Fluttershy."

"Um, but!" Fluttershy wasn't given a choice as Rainbow Dash kept a firm grip on her wrist, and started springing off into the distance.

"Wait! I have to make it up to you! Wait!"

* * *

Pinkie Pie followed them begging for a second chance until they got to the Shelter and the door was closed on her. The following morning when they got up for classes she was there. She followed them back to school continuing to pester her inbetween each of her classes when the Professors or Twilight weren't telling her to keep it down. The moment the school-day ended she shadowed them still pleading.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,-"

"FINE!" Rainbod Dash yelled at last.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie said with a hop. She immediately pulled Rainbow Dash into an embrace. "Okay, tell you what, since my prank with you didn't go so well, how about you help me with the others?"

"Others?" Rainbow Dash asked, afraid of where this new venture was heading.

"Yeah, see, I planned to prank everyone this week, after that whole drama last week. I've already gotten you, Applejack, and next is…" She slowly turned her gaze to Fluttershy who leapt with fright at the eye-contact.

"No, no, no!" Rainbow Dash said. "I don't care what you're roping me into, but you are not pulling anything on Fluttershy!"

"Fine, fine, I guess you're right." Pinkie Pie relented. "She is a scaredy-cat after all."

"Hey um-" Fluttershy mumbled. Pinkie Pie quickly invaded her personal space before she could blink.

"BOO!" She yelled, causing her to give a muffled scream and fall into Rainbow Dash's arms.

"Hey, I-" Rainbow Dash began.

"Come on, let's get started!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Rainbow Dash leading her far away from the campus.

"Um! Um!" Fluttershy was left on the pavement by herself not sure what to do.

* * *

"Okay, so here's what I've got in store next!" Pinkie Pie told her teammate from their perch atop a rooftop. "I've made what I call a noisemaker!" She said grabbing a grenade round from her bag after a little bit of ferreting. "Completely safe of course."

"Of course." Rainbow Dash noted.

"So, today's target: Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said dragging her to the edge where Twilight and her little brother were walking down the street together.

"…How did you know where she'd be today?" Rainbow Dash asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Twilight is staying at the old Library, and this is the quickest route." Pinkie Pie informed her, as she prepared her Party Canon.

"That girl lives in a library?"

"Yep!"

"That… makes too much sense… why do you need me here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wanna take first shot?" She asked presenting her weapon. Rainbow Dash was intrigued. She took her weapon, a little unused to the rifle grip, but aimed it down the street all the same.

"And this is completely safe?"

"Yeppers!" Pinkie Pie said, propping up the sights for her.

Meanwhile on the ground, our unsuspecting victims lay in wait.

"All I'm saying is that if you keep your nose in that book all day, you're probably going to miss something important. Walk into something." Spike muttered, adjusting his backpack.

"Hush you." She responded. "I'm doing just fine."

Then at that moment, a dull thunk could be heard from the rooftops and at their feet was heard the sound like a god slamming his hand on their eardrums. Both of the siblings dropped what they were holding, leaping out of their skins before returning to the ground.

"What was that!?" Twilight yelled.

"I don't *hic* know." Spike said. "Hey, *hic*, what-" He turned to see his sister who in her fright had let her magic run wild, her long hair was now pointing straight out, knocking her hat off her head, and holding onto it like a pincushion. "Hahaha*hic*haha!" He began laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Twilight demanded red-faced.

"Your *hic*, your *hic*, your *hic*" Spike could barely let out two words. Seeing him struggle with his newfound condition gradually wore on Twiilights nerve, until she two was smiling and laughing with him. The two were reduced into a pair of laughing idiots in the middle of the streets.

Meanwhile about two or three stories above them were another pair of girls laughing over the events.

"Oh man, I gotta say Pinkie Pie, that was actually pretty fun." Rainbow Dash stated, having to lean on the side of the building for support. "We should do this again sometime."

"Really!" Pinke Pie asked, roused from her raucous laughter.

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

After her classes and work next day, during which no-one had quite caught on to the pranking campaign she was on, Pinkie Pie found herself at the animal shelter. She easily located the thatch cottage where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were staying and rapped on the door.

The demure pinkette Fluttershy opened the door for her and was silent. However it was impossible to tell if this was because Fluttershy was such a quiet person to begin with, or it was from shock at her teammates appearance.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie cried from beneath a combination of a clowns nose, moustache, and swirly glasses. "It's me Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash here? We need to continue our reign of terror!"

"Oh, um…" She stuttered, but she gave a short bow, and welcomed her in, and led her towards the kitchen.

The inside of the cottage was just as cozy and homey as the outside was. Most of the furniture was old and worn, the walls had flowers on them, and everything was kept neat and tidy. Inside the kitchen by an old wooden table was Rainbow Dash, leaning back on an equally old and equally wooden chair. Next to her was a girl that Pinkie Pie didn't recognize. The most striking thing about her were her hair and hands, of which she had neither.

On her head was a crown of white feathers with magenta tips, spiking out in several directions around her face, and in place of her hands were claws at the tip of each scaly bird-like hand that extended beneath her sleeves. Also of note was a furry tail that poked out from her seat that ended in a grouping of feathers that matched her hair, and a pair of cruel golden eyes that were settled on her.

The girl was taller than Rainbow Dash, but that wasn't saying much, she seemed to be happy medium between her and Fluttershy in fact, in terms of height, build, curves, and her olive complexion.

She wore a blank white tank-top, and a brown leather flight jacket, a pair of dark pants that noticeably had a number of tears on them, and some thick studded leather boots.

"Oh hey there!" Pinkie Pie said taking off her getup. "Rainbow Dash who's your friend?"

Rainbow Dash slumped a little at Pinkie Pie's appearance, but answered her anyway. "Gilda this is Pinkie Pie, she's on the same team with me and Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie, this is my good old buddy Gilda from Junior Flight Camp way back when."

"Ooh! Whatcha doing in Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie asked, grabbing a chair for herself.

Gilda glanced sideways at Rainbow Dash but still answered. "Eh, I've been making rounds through the country. I heard my old friend Dash here was in town, so I thought I'd stop by."

"Cool! Hey, what are you guys drinking?"

"Energy Drinks." Rainbow Dash said, taking a sip. "Part of my stash."

"Can I have some?"

"Tea!" Fluttershy stated, blocking Pinkie Pie from grabbing one of their cans. "We're um… out, so… tea." She then headed over to the fridge to grab something.

"You guys don't have much when it comes to snacks." Gilda noted.

"So sue us, we don't entertain much." Rainbow Dash responded as Fluttershy returned with two glasses of iced tea.

"So are you a huntress in training like we are?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Also, do you have any sugar?"

Gilda raised her eyebrow, and Fluttershy shook her head vehemently. "Nah, I'm not a Huntress or anything." Gilda answered. "I mean, I know how to fight, but I'm not much for institutions and stuff. I just go where I want, and make money when I can."

"Cool!"

"So, Pinkie Pie-" Rainbow Dash started. "Why are you here?"

"I need you." Pinkie Pie said seriously.

"Um…"

"We still need to continue our pranking spree!" Pinkie Pie stated. "Rarity's next on our list."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

Gilda took a sip of her drink, and found Pinkie Pie's eyes were unnervingly fixated on her.

"Yes?" She asked grumpily.

"I've never seen a Faunus before!" Pinkie Pie said, causing Fluttershy to almost choke on her tea, and Gilda puffed up to twice her size. "I mean, sometimes I see Faunus at Sugarcube Corners, but I haven't really met one in person. You're really awesome looking!"

"Um… well…" Gilda said, unsure how to even respond.

"She's a Griffon Faunus. Half Eagle, Half Lion." Rainbow Dash decided to tell her.

"You can do that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Of course you can!" Gilda yelled, getting short tempered.

"Okay!" Pinkie Pie declared. "It's decided! I don't want to interrupt your time with your old friend, so in that case we'll all go together!"

"What?" Gilda asked before she was grabbed by Pinkie Pie, along with Rainbow Dash, and was sped out of the cottage, leaving Fluttershy all to her lonesome.

* * *

Gilda struggled, and she knew she was no wimp. However her current captor had a grip of iron. Quicker than she anticipated they were in the heart of the city among rows and rows of shops.

"Here we are!" Pinkie Pie declared when they reached their destination.

"Gah!" Gilda cried losing her footing.

"Where is here?" Rainbow Dash asked dryly.

"The Carousel Boutique!" Pinkie Pie answered. "Rarity works here!" She said indicating a round shop wedged between two others, it was quite an ornate place, brass poles lining the doors and windows, a quilted rain guard casting a cool shadow over it's face, elegant and likely very expensive dresses were hung on primly posed mannequins by the window-frames.

"How do you know she works here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She mentioned it at lunch remember?" Pinkie Pie said.

"No?"

"44 Prance Way." Pinkie Pie recited the address. "Now, I need you two to act as decoys! Go!"

"Hey, I'm not gonna-" Gilda began to protest as they were dragged inside.

"Hello!" Pinkie Pie announced to the entire shoppe.

"Bienvenue- oh!" Rarity said from beneath a small pair of glasses, which she quickly pocketed. "I wasn't expecting either of you two to show up here. Oh do come in though, come in, come in."

"Hey." Rainbow Dash said, as the walked through what was probably a haze of perfume, that she wondered if it was healthy to breathe. Gilda looked to her with an expression of seriously annoyed confusion.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Gilda, this is another teammate of mine. Rarity. Rarity, this is Gilda, my best friend from Junior Flight Camp."

Rarity gave a surprised "Oh! And I see you brought her straight into this shop of mine. How exquisite! I must fit you for a dress immedieately! This way, this way!" Rarity quickly led Gilda to a room towards the back and began stripping her down.

"Hey!" She protested.

"I'll need to get your measurements first, I must confess, I've never made a dress for a Griffon Faunus before, please tell me if there's anything to know." Rarity said as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash watched.

Gilda made a series of noises in protest, looking to Rainbow Dash for help. Rainbow Dash in turn simply grinned, enjoying Gilda's embarrassment, and happy she wasn't the one being stripped to her undies by the fussy one. Pinkie Pie for her part was full of giggles as always.

Rarity was quick, precise and ruthless in regards to Gilda. Within seconds her clothes were off her and neatly stacked on a nearby chair, leaving Gilda nude in her underwear, trying to save some of her dignity.

"Hey don't try to hide! You have a smokin' body!" Pinkie Pie stated with a thumbs up.

"Yeah… *snicker* what she said." Rainbow Dash stated.

Gilda gave a guttural growl in response, but Pinkie Pie eyed her up and down, wishing to sate more of her curiosity. She could see there were a series of claws at the tip of her rather human feet, and could see where her lions' tail emanated from the base of her spine. Her bird-claw hands she could see, were scaled almost up to the elbow where they gradually softened and became indistinguishable from her skin.

Rarity meanwhile gave way to no such indulgences, and quickly and mechanically measured every inch of her body, writing them down on a small notepad she kept in her sash.

"She's right you know,-" Rarity said. "-you're quite the beauty if I say so myself, but I think you need a touch more effort to bring it out in the right places, I would suggest a lovely salon a few blocks from here, I think they could do wonders with your, ahem, feathers."

"No. Thanks." Gilda said, as Rarity started throwing fabrics on her. It was a showy and bewildering process, during which, the show now over in Pinkie Pie's mind, she began rummaging through her bag, finding a nondescript can.

Meanwhile Rarity worked with a drive making indecipherable comments to herself, sticking pins and needles in uncomfortable places while her two teammates watched on. In a series of quick minutes, a semblance of a dress was completed, and Gilda was whirled to a full-size mirror to behold her own image.

It was a series of beiges and purples, waxing and waning into each-other as folds of fabric bunched up and flowed over each other. It was anchored on her left shoulder where it trailed into a sleeve, but showed plenty of skin on her upper half, her entire right arm was bare, and an eyeful of cleavage poked through at her chest. It was relatively snug down her body, with a hole cut in to accommodate her tail, giving her a surprising level of mobility, and it cut off just below her knees.

"Well! What do you think!" Rarity asked, proud of her creation, sparkles lay in her eyes as she looked Gilda's reflection up and down.

"Smoking!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, putting her can back in her bag. "Right Dashie!"

"Um… y-yeah…" Rainbow Dash said, blushing, almost looking like she was about to start drooling.

"It's…. nice…" Gilda got out, clearly uncomfortable in the thing.

"Oh, stop!" Rarity said pleased as punch, grabbing her scroll to take a picture of Gilda's reflection. "I'll have to remember this for later! Of course it'll take me a week to come up with something final, but please come in often to check on my progress, and I'll be sure to come up with something truly fabulous!"

Gilda simply groaned waiting for her torment to be over. Pinkie Pie pulled her into an embrace, and took out her own scroll. "Selfie!" She cried.

Rarity meanwhile put her small spectacles back on to inspect the fine creases and details. "Please now Pinkie, don't dis-distur- *a-tissue!* oh excuse me for that, but Pinkie please don't disturb the dress, it's still a- a- a- *a-tissue!* oh excuse me again! But anyway it's still a work in progress, and- *a-tissue!*, oh I- *a-tissue! a-tissue! a-tissue!*"

And so began a sneezing fit for Rarity, while Pinkie Pie giggled maniacally. "I'm sorry Rartiy! I put sneezing powder on your glasses!"

"Why, you! *a-tissue!*" Rarity said, unable to control herself. Rainbow Dash soon joined in on the laughing unable to control herself.

"Wait a minute!" Gilda cried. "So all this was just so you could prank this girl!?"

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie said.

"…Sweet." Gilda said.

* * *

The three were summarily kicked out, though at least not before Gilda recovered her clothing, and was dressed once more in a suitable fashion.

"And that's everyone!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Thanks Dash! Couldn't have done that without you!"

'_She needed someone as bait.'_ Rainbow Dash thought. "Welcome." She said.

"Now that _that's_ over with-" Gilda interrupted. "Can we head somewhere less… lame?"

"Oh I know! Let's go to Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie suggested with a bounce.

"Sugarcube… Corner?" Gilda asked, almost barfing at the name.

"Yeah! I work there part-time! I can get you a discount on tea, coffee, soda, muffins, donuts, cupcakes, cake-cake, ice-cream, and like a whole bunch of other stuff!"

Gilda glanced at Rainbow Dash, who shrugged. "You've seen what we have at our place. All health foods. Besides, free discount."

Gilda sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie said skipping down the street.

"Dash, is it me or all your friends lame-o's?" Gilda quietly asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone 'cept me and Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash answered. "Trust me, you haven't even seen the bookworm, and the freakishly tall girl who thinks she's a cowboy." She glanced back at Pinkie Pie who skipped and hummed down the street. "But least they can hold their own. That girls a nutjob with explosives. Least I don't have to worry about them bringing me down."

"See Dash, this is why I stay out of the system, to avoid dweebs like these. You shoulda done the same after you flunked Flight School." Gilda stated.

"Yeah-yeah, we've already been over this. Come-on, lets stuff our faces with some sugar!"

"Tada!" Pinkie Pie stated as they reached their destination, a little corner-café done up like gingerbread house. Pinkie Pie wasted no time in bursting in. "Heya Mr. Cake! Heya Mrs. Cake!"

"Pinkie Pie you're late!" Stated a short round woman with her pink hair done up almost to double her height. She wrapped the younger girl in an apron, and rangled her behind the counter.

"I am? Oops silly me. Don't worry guys, just take a seat, and I'll get you something lickety-split!"

Gilda sighed and followed Rainbow Dash as she took a seat towards the middle of the café, close to a wall.

"What do they have?" Gilda asked, looking at the menu that had a series of glurge inducing names to them.

Next to them, having their own pleasant conversation, were two other Huntresses in training. Lyra and Bon-Bon.

"You know we should come here more often!" Lyra stated, sipping a smoothie she had been delivered. "What with the discount they give you here."

"You saying my place doesn't make enough sweets for you?" Bon-Bon accused her.

"I'm saying your place doesn't sell triple-cherry crepes!" Lyra told her with a wild grin.

"Triple-Cherry Crepes coming right up!" Pinkie Pie said, passing them a hot plate of their order. She then quickly danced over to her teammates table. "What do you guys want?" She asked.

Both checked over the menu. "Carrot Cake sound good?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Do you have anything with meat?" Gilda asked.

"Sorry, no." Pinkie Pie said.

"Then I'll have what Dash has."

"And two soda's!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Righty-O!" Pinkie Pie said, running off behind the counter.

"She didn't even write our order down!" Gilda noted.

"Relax, it's not like it was hard to remember." Rainbow Dash told her.

Gilda grumbled but was content to sulk. Beside them Lyra and Bon-Bon were content to start their daily meal. Both hungrily bit into their crepes. Both immediately regretted it when their mouths were set on fire. Both cried out in agony as their eyes welled up with tears.

"Heya! You two need anything?" Pinkie Pie asked as she came to their table.

"Water…" the two weakly cried out.

"Here! Have milk! It's better for spicy stuff!" Pinkie Pie said, giving them two tall glasses of cold milk which they quickly inhaled. "I'll get you two another set of Triple-Cherry Crepes, free of charge!" She said, removing the contaminated plates, and turned to deliver Gilda and Rainbow Dash their order. "Tada!'

"You spiked their meal didn't you." Rainbow Dash accused her as she set down two slices of carrot-cake, and two fizzy cans of soda.

"Who, me?" Pinkie Pie asked, taking out a bottle of hot-sauce from her pocket. "Now why-ever do you think that I might have done something like that?"

"Heh, well at least you have a sense of humor." Gilda said "So hey, the food here any good?" Gilda asked, as she took a bite of the Carrot Cake.

"Yeah, so long as you don't get food poisoning. " Rainbow Dash answered.

Gilda quickly spatup the bite she was chewing.

"Hey! Those Baked Bads were AJ's fault!" Pinkie Pie said. "And I'm certainly not inviting her back."

"Do I want to know?" Gilda asked between fits of coughing.

"I think someone said there were worms in their muffin?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Those rumors are unsubstantiated." Pinkie Pie said. "Anyway, that ever happens, full refund! So, win-win, right?"

Gilda grabbed her can to wash down the half eaten carrot cake in her throat, and opening it. It soon exploded in a sticky fountain all over her face. Rainbow Dash immediately burst into laughter alongside Pinkie Pie. "Hey! You think this is funny!?"

"Hilarious!" Rainbow Dash stated, almost unable to stop laughing. "You should see the look on your face!" Rainbow Dash then opened her can and received the same fate. She quickly stopped laughing, though Pinkie Pie didn't.

"Heh. You're right. I should see it." Gilda said beginning to chuckle. Pinkie Pie produced a set of napkins for them, and walked off.

"She must keep you on your toes." Gilda said, wiping herself down.

"Actually we don't hang out that much." Rainbow Dash said as she did likewise. "I'm beginning to see why."

That got a laugh out of Gilda. "So what you been up to Dash?"

"Not much. Moved in with Fluttershy, started classes here, half of them are a bore, half of them are kinda fun." Rainbow Dash said, taking a bite of her cake. "I still think I have half a chance."

"Still trying to get to the Wonderbolts Academy?" Gilda asked, making sure her feathers wouldn't get sticky.

"Course." Rainbow Dash answered. "Won't be easy. But I can do it. I will do it."

"Still a dreamer then huh Dash?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed, but didn't reply. Not immediately. "Good to see you Gilda. Really."

"Anytime Dash." Gilda said with a chuckle. "Been awhile huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, I never thanked you for being there. You know, back when I flunked Flight School. And you know, every time since then." Rainbow Dash said quietly.

"No need to get all sappy on me." Gilda said with a smirk.

"I know." Rainbow Dash said. "It's just… nevermind. You planning on staying long?"

"Nah…" Gilda said. "Week at most. But hey, we can make the most of it right?"

"Right." Rainbow Dash said.

The two finished their snack, joking around like old friends do, and Pinkie Pie was upon them prepared with the bill.

"How much?" Rainbow Dash said taking a look at the allotted amount. "Hmm, not much."

"I'll pay Dash." Gilda said. "But after all this hassle, I expect a few favors." She said producing her wallet. She rummaged in it and found a few Bits.

"It's more than that." Pinkie Pie said, showing her the bill.

"I coulda sworn I had more than this!" Gilda said, thoroughly inspecting her wallet.

"Don't worry, I got this." Rainbow Dash said. "But after this I expect a few favors."

Gilda grumbled, but Pinkie Pie gasped as a bolt of inspiration hit her. "I know! Gilda if you need money I can get you some work here!"

"What!? No!" Gilda said, terrified of spending any more time than strictly necessary with the crazy girl.

"You sure they'll hire her after the last person you brought to 'help' you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep! They're that desperate! Aren't you Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" She called from across the room. The storeowner couple looked to eachother and then to Pinkie distraught, but sighed and nodded anyway. "See?"

"Yeah, well- thanks for the offer, but I'm sure Rainbow Dash here can set me up with something, right Dash?" Gilda said.

"Nothing that pays." She answered.

"What?"

"Me and Fluttershy get paid with a house, and enough health food to keep us living." Rainbow Dash informed her. "I could get you some volunteer work, maybe pet some ducks, but it ain't gonna help your money problems."

"So what daya say?" Pinkie Pie asked, grin as wide as her mouth could stretch.

"Um yeah, sure whatever." Gilda said, eager to leave.

"Great it's settled then!" Pinkie Pie said.

* * *

Next day of classes were standard procedure. Twilight finished her assignments with lightning speed and precision, and spent the rest of the time nose-deep in a book. Rarity kept glaring at Pinkie Pie for her prank yesterday, something that Applejack found immensely hilarious, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy kept to themselves, while Pinkie Pie enjoyed the day socializing.

Pinkie Pie again wasted no time in catching up to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy when the school-day ended.

"Hello Friends!" She stated as she skipped alongside them towards the shelter.

"Hello… Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said. "Is there… a reason you're following us?"

"I gotta pick-up Gilda so we can work together at Sugarcube Corner, remember?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, right…" Rainbow Dash thought to herself for a minute before responding. Nothing came to her by the time they got home and found Gilda passed out on the couch.

"Alright Gilda, time to wake up." Rainbow Dash said, setting down her bag with her weapons in them. "Heavy Sleeper."

"Don't worry!" Pinkie Pie took out her own Party Canon, and loaded with a noisemaker and fired it before anyone could protest, causing all of the small animals outside to either pass-out, or look for their mothers.

It was very successful in rousing Gilda from her sleep however. "Who, what, where, why!?" She cried from her new perch on the floor. She looked up to see Pinkie Pie grinning at her like a demon. "You! You think this is funny!"

"It's a little bit funny." Rainbow Dash said, who had, and was, preemptively covering Fluttershy's ears.

"What do you want!?" Gilda asked, beginning to growl.

"To get you up so we can go to Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie answered, her grin impeccable.

Gilda's head was a whirl, but she knew one thing, and that was that she did not want to spend another minute with this girl. She glanced at Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy who seemed quite frankly terrified, and calmed herself down.

She got up to glare at Pinkie Pie. "Sorry can't. Conflicting schedule. Promised Dash we'd have a race. _Right_?"

Rainbow Dash screwed her face up a little, and decided she had indeed let Gilda be tormented enough. "Yeah, and we were just about to do that. Come on, let's get our jetpacks."

The two with some swiftness grabbed from their jet-packs, Gilda's brown and intimidating from the coat-rack, and Rainbow Dashs sky-blue and sleek from her bag and were out the front door. They had them on in a flash, and double-checked that they were strapped in all the right places.

"Cool! Can I join?" Pinkie Pie asked, already outside wearing Fluttershy's rather bulky pack, which confused the poor quiet girl, who was looking at her, and back inside several times, not becoming any wiser.

Pinkie Pie found the right button that extended the wings, twice as wide as her arm-span, and achieved thrust and take-off smacking right into a tree-branch and swiftly returned to earth. Fluttershy quickly went to help, and also to reclaim her jetpack.

"Only Wing-Type Semblances like me and Dash can use wing-packs dum-dum." Gilda stated as she and Rainbow Dash's wings propped out. Rainbow Dash's mechanical wings were much smaller than Fluttershy's, while again Gilda's where between the two.

Without another word the two lifted high into the air. Rainbow Dash put on her goggles, while Gilda closed her secondary eyelids for flight. Both seemed at more ease in the air, flying close to the other, each of their moves influencing the other. They were gradually increasing speed, testing the others limits before making any big moves.

However their race was kept from reaching the next level by a screaming pink demon. She slammed straight into Gilda, and sent her back into an earthward trajectory. They landed with a few bumps, but in-tact.

Gilda wasted not time in getting up and screaming. "What is wrong with you!? How did you even get up that high!"

"Explosions!" Pinkie Pie stated brandishing her Party Canon, her hair slightly singed. "Sorry, about that, but I didn't get a chance to tell you before I got to go. I made a promise!"

"A promise?" Gilda asked, as Rainbow Dash landed to check up on Gilda.

"A Pinkie Promise." Pinkie Pie said, deadly serious.

"A pinkie promise." Gilda said.

"I get it." Rainbow Dash said. "Because of her name."

"Look, sorry about your promise, but, I'm not too good at keeping those things." Gilda told her.

'Not to you! To the cakes!" Pinkie Pie explained. "See after you left, I made a Pinkie Promise to them that I'd get you to help out, and I'm afraid you don't get a choice in the matter."

"I-" Gilda made a series of noises, before turning around, and having a quick conference with Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to kill her Dash."

"Yeah, I get it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Help me get out of this." Rainbow Dash thought about it for awhile. "Come on! You just gonna let this nutcase tell me what to do?"

"I'm thinking about it." Rainbow Dash stated. "Look, you don't have a job, and frankly you're a freeloader at the moment. Plus, I have to deal with her for however long I'm at this school for. You have to deal with it for a week at most."

"Dash, right now you're not sounding a like a good old buddy, you know that right?" Gilda said.

"Gee, remember that time we said we were going to take down the Junior Flight Camp, and sow it into the Camp Director's undies, and how it was the greatest prank of all time? No? Maybe that was because when we got caught in the Directors office, I was left alone with the flag and a needle, no idea how to sew, and got punished for the whole thing, whereas you were nowhere to be found, and I got saddled with the whole thing."

"Paback?" She asked.

"Totally." Dash said. She turned to Pinkie Pie and called out. "She's all yours!"

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered. And with that, she grabbed Gilda by the collar, and started dragging Gilda all the way back to Sugarcube Corner, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

The two promptly arrived at Sugarcube Corner, too soon for Gilda's liking. They were wrapped in aprons, and Pinkie Pie chattered on and on about how to go about her temporary assignment, none of which Gilda cared enough to really listen too, but the gist was pretty simple, and anything that required any actual work was handled by Pinkie Pie.

She did listen on the issue of payment however.

"I get a paycheck at the end of each week, but since you'll be gone by then, I'll just give you the money you'd receive each day, and I'll pick up two paychecks at the end of the week!"

"Great." Gilda said, bored out of her skull. Fair enough though, the work went quicker than she expected. She hated to admit it, so she didn't, but it was better than doing nothing at Dash's house. And there were plenty of snacks to partake in, though only the over or under cooked and damaged sweets, but it was still better than diet celery.

Though Gilda considered there were far too many downsides to justify it though. For one she was getting much more attention than she liked, more than a few customers stared. And for another thing, she had to deal with Pinkie Pie, who was a bit much even in short doses. And thirdly of all, she was working. Which was unpleasant at the best of times.

Gilda glanced at the clock each hour hoping to escape, but was denied a reprieve until the sun began to set, and the shop closed. It was then that Pinkie Pie banged on the register, busting it open, and taking out that day's haul.

"See, each night we take the money and put in a safe in the back!" Pinkie Pie explained, leading the way for Gilda, who was there simply as an observer. "In case of thieves! Which is a little silly, because I could totally take out any thieves if they tried anything funny!"

The safe was in plain sight, but built into a wall, something not easy to take out. Pinkie Pie started the combination. "The Cakes use their anniversary for the combination so it's easy to remember, isn't that sweet?" The safe opened easily enough, and Pinkie Pie sorted the money into all it's denominations inside the safe, before closing it. "Heh-heh, get it? Sweet? Because they sell cakes?"

"Yeah… can I take off now?" Gilda asked.

"Sure! We just need your apron!" No sooner did the words leave her mouth did an apron get thrown in her face, and Gilda headed straight for the door.

"I always found that a weird expression." Pinkie Pie said, undeterred, following Gilda. " 'trying something funny', because when you say, the person's not actually being funny. I mean, what's funny about being robbed?"

"WHY- are you following me!?" Gilda asked, as she burst into the cool night.

"Oh! I gotta make sure you get back to Dashie's safe and sound! You're my responsibility!" Pinkie Pie said in all seriousness.

Gilda was pretty sure what she was experiencing was karma for something. She just wasn't sure what. She also found herself wishing that Rainbow Dash didn't live so far from the city so that she'd have to do less walking. As it was, she still did have her wingpack, so she considered the possibility of just flying away. But then again the girl knew where she was staying.

Her musing, and Pinkie Pie's current tangent were interrupted when she bumped into someone. He was a large man with a mean look. He growled when he got a good look at her. "Watch where you're going you Filthy Faunus!" He barked.

He brushed past her on his way, and Gilda began growling herself, flicking her claws. But before she could react, Pinkie Pie had taken out her weapon, loaded with a noisemaker, up his jacket, and fired it off.

Gilda's, and everyone else on the street's really, had ringing banging from ear to ear. She could barely make out what Pinkie Pie loudly announced herself. "Nobody insults my friends!"

The person in question was too busy lying on the pavement drooling to really respond.

Pinkie Pie turned to Gilda with that same stupid smile on her face as always.

Gilda couldn't help but laugh. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Well, your Rainbow Dash's friend. And we're on the same team. Besides you are still under my protection." Pinkie Pie said.

Gilda continued to chuckle, and draped her arm over Pinkie Pie, continuing their journey. "You've surprised me. I guess you got some things going for you. Anyway, someone who sticks up for me like that deserves a drink, come on!"

* * *

It wasn't hard to find a place for drinks in Ponyville. They sat outside of a place called Berryshine's. Pinkie Pie suggested the Cider, since it was a Ponyville favorite. They grabbed two, and sat down, Gilda said she would pay in thanks for earlier.

"Not bad." Gilda said. "Surprised we could get some Cider without too much effort."

"That's because they make them here in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said, slurping hers down. "Also, they're non-alcoholic."

"Damn." Gilda said.

"Hey, um, Gilda, does um… does um that happen often?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What? Dweebs being jerks?" Gilda asked. "Eh, sometimes. I can handle myself don't worry. But it's nice that someone did something."

"Thanks, I just… don't like it when people are, well, jerks." Pinkie Pie said.

They finished their drinks quickly enough, neither was eager to stay too long as the night was getting longer. They got up, and Pinkie Pie insisted on escorting Gilda the rest of the way though.

They were making swift progress out of the city when something occurred to Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Gilda, I just realized, I never gave you your pay." Pinkie Pie said, fishing in her pocket for some money.

"Heh, about time." Gilda said, happy to receive her cash.

Pinkie Pie gave her the money for today's work. "It's just that- you said you didn't have any money?"

"Yeah, well I do now." Gilda said, counting what she was given, and unhappy it wasn't more.

"How did you pay for the Cider?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Gilda had a neutral expression before taking out a leather wallet and flashing it at Pinkie Pie with a grin. "Swiped it off that jerk when he bumped into me."

"Gilda! That's stealing!" Pinkie Pie scolded.

"So what, the guy deserved it." Gilda said, resuming her walk.

"It's still stealing, and stealing is wrong!" Pinkie Pie stated, following her, not letting her out of a lecture.

"What do you want me to do? Track down the jerk, and give it back to him? He'll just yell at me for stealing it."

"But you did!" Pinkie Pie said.

"So what he was a jerk!"

"Maybe you could hand it to the police. Oh, but we should replace the money we spent for the Ciders."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do any of that."

"But Gilda! You stole! I mean, yeah, he was… a jerk, but that doesn't mean you should steal from him."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because stealing is wrong!" Pinkie Pie whined.

"Oh, just SHUT UP!" Gilda roared at her, successfully cowing the energetic girl. They continued their way back to the cottage in awkward silence. Gilda knocked on the door, and was greeted by Fluttershy.

"Hey." Gilda said gruffly. "Where's Dash."

"S-sleeping." Fluttershy said.

Gilda sighed at the day wasted. She turned to Pinkie Pie. "Later." And with that, she entered and closed the door after her leaving Pinkie Pie not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Twilight!" It was the beginning of the day, and of course, Twilight was early to class, before most of the other students. Hearing her name being called out today was the first sign that today was not going to be a quiet day. The second sign was when Pinkie Pie turned her head for her, since Twilight wasn't doing it fast enough for her. "I need your help!"

Twilight calmly took Pinkie Pie hands off her, and adjusted her glasses. "What?"

"Okay, so first Applejack and I made a bet that if she couldn't beet me at the catapults last week she'd help me out at Sugarcube Corner, and she lost, but then she gave everyone food poisoning, because she was super-tired from trying to work on her farm, so I pranked her on Monday, and I decided I'd prank the rest of the team, but Rainbow Dash got upset, so I got her help to prank you and Rarity, but then she had an old friend from Junior Flight Camp come over, her name is Gilda, she's a Griffon Faunus, which is really cool, so I thought we could all hang out together, and Gilda and I worked together at Sugarcube Corner, but when we headed back, there was this, well, Gilda called him a Jerk, which I thought was a little strong, but I used one of my Noisemakers, and Gilda and I had some Cider, non-alcoholic, and that's when I remembered I hadn't paid her yet, and she told me she took the guys wallet from earlier, and I told her that that was stealing, and stealing is wrong, and that she should probably give it to the police, but she got angry and yelled at me, and now I don't know what to do, help!"

Twilight needed several seconds to process what it was that Pinkie Pie had said. "That was you!? You scared the willies out of me and Spike!"

"Ms. Twilight, please keep it down." The Professor respectively told her.

"That's what you got out of that? Twilight I'm being serious here!" Pinkie Pie told her.

"Just…. Give me a second." Twilight told, having to replay what it was that Pinkie Pie told her. "Rainbow Dash has a friend, who stole something?"

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Then turn her in." Twilight said, going back to her book. "It's her fault she stole."

"But…" Pinkie Pie became a little crestfallen. "She's my friend. I wouldn't want her to get in trouble."

Twilight waited before giving another response. "You're more worried about how she feels?"

"Well yeah, I mean… I'm also worried about the stealing…. But I don't want her to be mad."

"… I don't know. If she's mad then I don't know." Twilight confessed. "She probably won't want to talk about it. And she'll get angry if you do anything without telling her. Maybe you should make a peace offering? Something to settle tensions, where you can talk about it. After that… I don't know, if she makes the wrong choices, you should let her suffer the consequences for it."

That got Pinkie Pie thinking. So that's what she did for most of her classes as her teammates filed in, and the lesson began. She spent the entire time working on her own problem until finally inspiration struck her.

"A party!" She cried leaping out of her seat.

"Ms. Pie!" The Professor yelled.

"Thanks Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said, giving her a bear hug that lifter her out of her seat, and the notes she was taking. She released her, and bolted out of the class before anyone could say a thing.

* * *

That was Friday. The next indicator that something was up was early next day was when a knock on the door, and a ringing of the doorbell came through the Cottage House where Gilda, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash where.

Gilda, who for whatever reason was up that morning opened the door to see a blonde mail-girl, with half her face hidden by her hat. "Package for you!" She stated.

Gilda shrugged, and signed her pad, and the girl gave her an envelope, and ran off. Gilda closed the door, and headed back inside. "Dash!" She called. "Letter for you! Who even writes these days?"

"Really?" Rainbow Dash said stretching in her sleeping clothes. She took the envelope from Gilda's claws, and took a look at the front. "It's addressed to you." She said.

Gilda took it back from Rainbow Dash, and tore it open. It was a party invitation. That looked like it had been written by a six year old.

_Gilda!_ It wrote.

_I wanna say sorry for earlier, and to make up for it, I'm going to throw you a party!_

_Come to Sugarcube Corner at lunch! I'll have everything set up by then! Cakes, games, friends! Make sure to come and we'll have a super-duper good time!_

_From Pinkie Pie =- )_

_P.S. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, you are totes invited too!_

Gilda groaned.

"Is it me, or does she end every sentence with an exclamation mark?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to decipher the letter. "What'd she do?" She asked, as Fluttershy came from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"She… was upset when…" Gilda shuffled around a little, and Rainbow Dash handed the letter to Fluttershy to catch up. "This… jerk, mouthed off at me, and, he was a customer, so she said I overreacted."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, wasn't very smart of the guy, was it?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Heh, not really." Gilda said.

"Yeah, well…" Rainbow Dash looked at the letter still in Fluttershy's hands. "Eh, we weren't doing anything today."

"You wanna go?" Gilda asked, not nearly as eager.

"Yeah, why not?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh, because she's crazy?" Gilda said.

"Yeah, but hey, free cake, right?" Rainbow Dash said. "And we can always leave, right?"

Gilda wanted to respond, but couldn't find anything to say.

* * *

They found Sugarcube Corner done up to the nines. Balloons were strapped to every possible area on the outside, along with streamers and banners that blew in the wind. Cacophoness music blasted from it, and around the street passer-byes tried to stay clear.

"You know-" Gilda made sure to mention. "We can still turn back."

Rainbow Dash, while intimidated, wasn't the kind of person to back down from a bad decision. "Come on lets go." She said, making sure to drag both her compatriots inside the establishment. "Hey! Party Time?"

"PARTY TIME!" Pinkie Pie yelled popping a party popper at them. Fluttershy was spooked, Gilda staid stoicly still as confetti landed on her feathers. "I'm so glad you come guys! Here, I got like so many snacks, and games, and things to do, It's gonna be great!"

"Yay…" Fluttershy said half-heartedly.

"And I got all our friend too!" Pinkie Pie said, bringing them to the rest of their team. "This is Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle, you already met Rarity. Everyone, this is Rainbow Dash's Griffin Faunus friend from Junior Flight Camp!"

"Hello there, I have almost finished that dress of yours if you're interested." Rarity told her. "In fact-"

"And we have plenty of games, and snacks, and oooh! We're going to have so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said, looking like she might explode at any second.

'_To think I was worried about something…'_ Gilda thought to herself.

It was hard to describe the series of events that went through the supposed welcome party. They had the café to themselves, so they were uninterrupted, though the Cakes occasionally stepped in to make sure Pinkie hadn't burned down the place yet.

Gilda of course though was the guest of honor. Pinkie Pie made sure to give her the most elaborate party hat she could, it had glitter-glue, and macaroni on it. Everyone else wore their own party hats with varying degrees of irony.

Inbetween whatever activities Pinkie Pie was daining to have them do, they tried to make conversation with Gilda, which Gilda was not too happy to indulge them in. She was asked the routine set of questions, to which she gave the customary answers.

"So she's been putting the funnies on all of us then?" Applejack asked.

"She thought we needed to laugh." Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie Pie had Fluttershy and Rarity were half-heartedly playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey. Twilight meanwhile was still in her book.

"She got me a whoppie cushion, bucket o' water on you," Applejack listed. "Sneezing powder fer Ms. Fussybritches, a noisemaker for Egghead, what about you?"

"Me?" Gilda asked. "I guess the fizzy soda. Got my feathers all sticky."

"Doesn't count." Rainbow Dash mentioned. "She got both of us with that."

"That better count." Gilda said. "You know, I wouldn't put it past her to use this whole setup as a way to get back at me."

"Don't get your feathers ruffled." Applejack said. "Just a joke. Sure you might blush, but I don't think the kook has it in her to hurt someone." She turned to see how the game was going. "What about the mute, she hit her yet?"

"She promised she wouldn't." Rainbow Dash noted. "And I really hope she wasn't lying."

"Wouldn't put it past her either." Gilda grumbled.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty intent on keeping that promise earlier."

"What promise?" Applejack asked.

"The one where she knocked Gilda out of the sky in order to drag her to work here."

"You too?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. Complete snore. Got some money out of it though."

"Heh, least you got paid." Applejack said. "I didn't even get that courtesy when she dragged me here."

"Yeah, well maybe that was because you sent half the customers to the hospital." Rainbow Dash noted, to which Applejack didn't really have a response for.

"Come on guys!" Pinkie Pie said coming back into the scene. "Don't just mope around! This is a party! Hang on!" With that she disappeared behind the counter, and up a set of stairs, and was back within five seconds. "I got ribbons for everyone! First goes to Fluttershy for winning the pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey!" She grabbed a big blue glittery ribbon and smacked it on Fluttershy's sweater.

"Yes, well, I would have won if you hadn't spun me around so hard." Rarity pouted.

"And next we have…" Pinkie Pie paused for a moment to check her schedule. "Twister! Come on Twilight!"

"Wait, what?" Twilight cried still in the middle of her book.

"You too Gilda!"

"What no!"

Their protests fell on deaf ears as she dragged them to a section of the floor where the mat had been laid out. "Rainbow Dash you have the spinner!"

With that they got started. Each of the participants, save Pinkie Pie, moved rather reluctantly, but as was the point of the game, they were soon entrapped between each-other as awkwardly as they could.

Still though, the game went on strong, the participants were refusing to budge, and it could have been anyones game, if not for one thing.

It was Gilda's turn, and she was having a tricky time maneuvering between Pinkie Pie and Twilight, slowly she moved, getting herself into a rather awkward position in regards to her audience. But her concentration was destroyed when an enormous ripping noise sounded out as she got into position.

Pinkie Pie was instantly reduced into a fit of giggles, yet still managing to keep from falling. Gilda meanwhile was blushing as hard as she could. "Hey! That wasn't me! It wasn't!" She was furiously attempting to salvage some dignity, when she lost her footing, so to speak, and the three girls were collapsed on each-other.

This earned a few more smirks from the audience. Gilda emerged from the pile, Pinkie Pie still giggling, and Twilight thoroughly not enjoying herself. She was redfaced a she stomped back to the table. "What was that about!?" She demanded.

"Hey I thought it was funny." Rainbow Dash said. "Almost as funny as when it happened to you." She said to Applejack, who immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey don't be angry!" Pinkie Pie said, turning over Twilight. "Here I'll get you some punch!" She zipped off to the punch bowl, poured some cups, and came back to the table.

Gilda grumpily took hers, and gulped it down, only to immediately regret her decision, when it felt like her mouth was set ablaze.

"Hot… hot! Hot, hot, hot! HOT!" She started complaining, fanning her mouth, tears coming from her eyes.

"Oops!" Pinkie Pie eyed one of the glasses. "Looks like someone spiked the punch with some hotsauce. Oopsie!" Everyone else made sure to push their drinks away from them, or eye Pinkie Pie. "Don't worry, I'll get some milk!" She said, grabbing another cup, and rushed to the kitchen, returning with a glassful of milk. "Here you go!"

Gilda didn't bother to ask any questions, and took the glass from her trying to down it. She succeeded in getting some of the milk in her mouth, but the rest it spilled through a hole in the glass down her jacket.

"Huh, looks like I picked up a dribble glass by mistake." Pinkie Pie said. "Gee, I wonder how that got there?"

Gilda simply growled as Fluttershy handed her some napkins to clean herself off.

"Don't worry! I'll get something to make you feel better!" She left and came back with an armful of presents in wrapping paper tied up in bows. She dumped them on the table with a flourish. "Tada! I got you some gifts to commemorate your time in Ponyville with all of us!"

Gilda tried to contain herself, dabbing herself down with the napkins. She enjoyed the thought of free things.

"Okay, so first, I got you-" Pinkie Pie grabbed what looked like a wrapped bottle, and handed it to Gilda. "Go on! Open it!"

Gilda did so, her claws making short work of the paper, and found it was a bottle of Cider. She was disappointed to find it was still the non-alcoholic stuff.

"Cider! From before remember? It's the good stuff."

"Thanks, I gue-"

"More presents!" She cheered, grabbing the next box. "Hmm…. I don't remember wrapping this one. Here Gilda, open it and see what it it!"

Gilda took the box, and sliced open the top. Opening it, a cloud of flour exploded into her face, making her appear a ghost. Some of the girls began laughing.

"Hey, how did that get in there?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I can tell you how it got in there!" Gilda said standing up.

"Okay, maybe that one wasn't _quite_ as funny." Rainbow Dash said, trying to calm Gilda down. "Maybe we should save the rest of the presents for later."

"Alright, if you say so." Pinkie Pie said, going back to her schedule. "Umm… how about… I know snacks! Be a second!" Pinkie Pie once more dashed behind the counter.

"I swear I'm going to kill her Dash." Said Gilda who was distressingly sharpening her claws on each-other.

"Relax." Rainbow Dash said. "Actually, I should probably tell you-"

"Cake!" Pinkie Pie announced coming in with a cake embedded with sparklers. She put it on the table showing it had been inscribed with icing 'Welcome to Ponyville Gilda'. "Tada!"

"Gee, thanks." Gilda said sarcastically.

"Come on, take the first slice!" Pinkie Pie encouraged her.

"I'm not touching that until I know what you've done to it." Gilda told her.

"Done what? I mean, I did put in the sprinklers, and lots of sprinkles too, and lots and lots of sugar, and-"

"I'll take the first slice." Rainbow Dash volunteered, grabbing a knife and carving up a portion for her. She then took a fork, and speared a chunk to put in her mouth. Once her mouth closed her face screwed up.

"See!" Gilda accused. "I knew you did something."

"No, it's not that!" Rainbow Dash said, trying to finish off the contents of her mouth. "It's just really, really sweet! She wasn't lying about the sugar. Fluttershy, you try."

She handed her plate over to Fluttershy who delicately took a portion for herself, and ate it. Her face screwed up like Rainbow Dash's, but she nodded in agreement.

Gilda, still wary, took some cake for herself, and cautiously nibbled. It wasn't great by any stretch of the means, but it was entirely edible.

With Gilda's apparent assent, the rest of the girls began to dig in, finding themselves with similar sentiments. The cake was finished with a minimum of fuss or chitchat, and Gilda found she was just counting the seconds until she left.

"Okay, so um, want to open the rest of your presents?" Pinkie Pie said feebly.

Gilda, not seeing much else to do, consented, though with each new present she was evermore cautious. There were a lot of sweets and edibles. A tour guide, and quite a few tourist knickknacks. And a framed picture of the two of them in selfie she took in Rarity's boutique, which was made sure to be passed around and gawked at by the others.

"Oh, I should have brought that dress here as a going away present myself." Rarity mused, as Applejack chuckled at the frame.

"Yeah, fine, thanks." Gilda said, taking it back, and putting it with the rest of her stuff. "Well then, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie said, making sure to stand between them and the door. "You can't go yet, we still have a ton of games to play!"

"Yeah, sorry if my idea of a fun-time isn't you embarrassing me in front of all your friends." Gilda stated.

"Oh come on, they're not that embarrassing, I promise!"

"No! You've been trying your hardest to get back at me this entire time I've been here, and I've had enough! I don't deserve this!" Gilda yelled.

"Gilda!" Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"I don't know… what you're…" Pinkie Pie tried feebly.

"Don't give me that, you think I'm some kind of stupid? I don't care what you think, I'm outta here!" She tore off her hat, and began to storm out.

"Gilda!" Rainbow Dash said, pulling her down to her level. "It was me!"

"What?"

"All the pranks! The fart noise, the hot-sauce, the exploding present that was me!"

"…What?"

"Yeah, Pinkie blabbed to me that you pick-pocketed some jerkhole, she got yelled at, and wanted to make it up to you." Rainbow Dash told with a slightly displeased look. "So me and Fluttershy helped set up. I thought we could use a little payback after what she's been doing though, so I set up some pranks that were meant to get her and everyone else that you managed to get in the way."

"… what now?"

"She was the one supposed to get embarrassed during the Twister, and I figured with the way she eats, she'd hit the punch and go through the glasses first. And with the present I snuck in, I figure she'd try to open it first."

"… oh."

"I'm sorry Gilda." Pinkie Pie said, looking quite contrite. "I was just trying to make sure you had a good time here. I didn't want you to be mad at me. Sorry that I made things worse."

That took a lot of the wind out of Gilda's sails. "Well um…"

"Look, just kiss and make up." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Huh!?" Gilda cried.

"Not literally!" Rainbow Dash clarified. "Look you two! I'm not an expert on this, but why don't you two just say sorry, shake hands, and forget anything happened. Kay?"

"Okie-Doki-Loki!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"…fine." Gilda relented. She extended her claw, which Pinkie Pie shook vigorously.

"Say sorry." Rainbow Dash lectured.

"I'm sorry that I got you mad Gilda." Pinkie Pie said genuinely.

"I'm… sorry that I blew my lid on you." Gilda said forcefully.

"Great." Rainbow Dash surmised. "Now we're all friends, and we can live happily ever after!"

The party continued after that. A lot more fun was had this time around as Rainbow Dash was forced to disarm any Pranks she still had left, though now everyone was overly cautious. But drink, food, and merriment was had, and there were now a lot more smiles than before.

* * *

Sugarcube Corner, and all of Sugar Street was silent that night. The hooded figure easily entered with a spare key, and closed the door before they could be sighted. The café bore no signs of the festivities it had contained earlier, having been dutifully been swept away.

The hooded figure quickly and quietly leapt over the counter and into the back. Past the kitchen, they found the hidden safe, removing its cover. Within a few short tries, she found the combination, and the safe unlocked. The door slowly swung open, and there was a lockbox inside. The thief carefully lifted the box, appreciating it's weight, and began placing it into her bag.

She froze as a light-switch turned on, and they were bathed in harsh light.

A girl in a white top, and balloon adorned bottoms with a mane of frizzy pink hair meandered through the room on her way to the fridge, half-asleep.

"Chocolate milk… chocolate milk.." She moaned. The Thief kept silent and still as the girl found the fridge, and located a jug of chocolately goodness.

Pinkie Pie with a practiced motion found a glass, unscrewed the top of the jug, poured her glass, placed the jug back in the fridge, closed the door, and chugged the contents of the glass, all without opening her eyes. She then slowly past the thief in the direction of the stairs. "Hey Gilda…" She yawned. She got up about halfway up the stairs before stopping. "Gilda? Gilda!" She ran back down stairs to see the thief had vanished.

Gilda had burst through the front door, and making sure her prize was secure, unfolded her wing pack, and took to the skies.

Pinkie Pie meanwhile, prepared herself, putting on some fuzzy slippers, she grabbed her bag, and her party canon, and followed outside.

In the chill air, she could make out Gilda's silhouette against the stars. She unfolded her sights, placed a slippered on them, and fired launching herself with a mighty explosion straight up. She landed on the rooftop, and with Gilda still in view, she loaded a flashbang round and fired straight at her.

The sight and sound of the flashbang going off right next to her was disorienting, but she stayed in flight, away from Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie continued to follow, using her Party Canon as an explosive Pogo Stick, she bounced from rooftop to rooftop, until she was at the right angle to launch herself straight into Gilda. She didn't hesitate, the two collided in midair, and both landed on another rooftop in the older part of town.

"Gilda! Why are you doing this!?" Pinkie Pie cried.

Gilda remained silent and stoic, checking her wingpack was still functioning. Knowing that she couldn't get away unless Pinkie Pie was dealt with, she brandished her claws.

Pinkie Pie warily kept her Party Canon ready to defend herself. "Gilda, I can't let you do this. Stealing is wrong! The Cakes need that money!"

Gilda charged with inhuman strength, claws bared, she swept at Pinkie Pie, but she competently blocked most of her strikes with the side of her Party Canon, even going so far of striking her back, catching her midsection, and sending her sprawling back.

"Please Gilda! Just give back the money!" Pinkie Pie pleaded.

Gilda got back on her feet wary. She could see that just as Rainbow Dash had said, the girl could handle herself. Deciding not to draw out the fight any longer than it had to, she drew out her weapon from her bag, a thick broadsword with several grenades placced into the blade.

Not knowing what else to say, Pinkie Pie readied herself for a fight.

* * *

Noise outside was rousing Spike from his precious sleep. He tossed and turned in his own bed, trying to block out the sound with his pillows. It proved no use, and he got up to see what the fuss was.

"Do you hear that?" He asked his sister, also trying to sleep.

"It's probably nothing. Go back to bed." She muttered.

Spike got up, and went to the window, opening it, and sticking his head out. It sounded like a series of thumps in the distance. Like fireworks. He couldn't see much in the darkness, what with a plethora of leaves blocking his view. But he could make out the explosions in the distance.

"Hey um, Twilight?"

"Go back to bed." She muttered a little more harshly.

Spike quickly got out of the way when he saw something heading towards the window. The explosion was a simple Noisemaker, waking every living thing within three blocks, but the effect it had on Twilight, who's magic went wild at the shock of waking to such a thunderous sound, wrecked nearly every thing in the room.

"What! Was that!" She said, wide-eyed, awake, her heart trying to smash it's way out of her chest.

"I think-" Spike said from under his bed. "Maybe we should check it out."

* * *

Gilda hooked another bomb into her broadsword, and flung it at Pinkie Pie, who expertly swung her Party Canon, and knocking it back at Gilda, who had to dodge the resulting explosion. Pinkie then switched modes on her Party Canon to it's Grenade Launcher setting, firing Flashbangs and Noisemakers in an attempt to stop Gilda, but in the aftermath she appeared unphased, leaping to attack with her broadsword, it became a duel between them.

Gilda had height, reach, and weight on Pinkie Pie, who did her best to hold her own ground against Gilda, lest she be knocked over the edge, but try as she might, in these close quarters it was a losing battle against Gilda's relentless assault.

Gilda raised her broadsword high as Pinkie stood on the edge. Rescue came in the form of a magical bolt, striking Gilda back with some force evening the playing field. Pinkie Pie turned back to see Twilight on another rooftop, still in her purple pajamas, with her staff in hand.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie cheered. Twiligh made a bridge of hard-light to cross over. "I knew I could count on my best friend!"

"What did you do!?" Twilight cried.

"What did I do? Gilda stole!"

"I know! That's why you had the whole stupid party thing! What did you do no?" Twilight asked.

"No! Gilda stole again! This time from Sugarcube Corner! All the Cakes Money is in the lockbox in her bag!"

Twilight turned to see Gilda, her weapon still in hand. "Is this true?" Twilight asked.

Gilda didn't say a word.

Twilight wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation. She didn't have all the knowledge to make a sound judgement. But Pinkie Pie was on her team. That was supposed to mean something. So she chose to help her.

"Gilda, if you don't say anything, I'll be forced to believe Pinkie Pie." Twilight warned her, brandishing her staff. "And if you did steal from her, I'll be forced to turn you in."

Gilda responded by fitting a bomb in her broadsword, and tossing it her way. It exploded at their feet, but Twilights conjured a magical shield that protected them. When the smoke cleared, Gilda was off flying again. Twilight's mind soon went to work.

"I'll keep her close to the ground, you try to knock her out!" She yelled.

"Roger!"

Twilight casted a meteor shower from her staff, a bolt of magic launched from her staff high into the air above Gilda, and broke into dozens of starlets that struck back down to the earth. Gilda had to spend a lot of concentration dodging the attack and was not helped as Pinkie Pie launched herself to a nearby rooftop, where her perch allowed her to launch multiple explosions in her path.

Gilda used her broadsword to block or swat Pinkie Pie's projectiles, but still needed to dodge Twilights' meteor storm. It didn't help as she was catching up with her she interspersed her casting of a meteor shower, with her own bolts of magic trailing after her. Pinkie Pie changing tact by switching modes on her launcher, and loading a missile. Through the glass sight she kept an eye on Gilda as she was tossing her own explosives at her to keep her on her toes.

As soon as she was locked on, she fired. Gilda heard the missile coming with her sharp leonine ears. She flew down quickly, the missile following her, into the streets, she tried tossing a cluster grenade to disrupt it, but the Missile staid true, with both Pinkie Pie and Twilight following, each trying to shoot her down.

In the end it had caught up to her heels, and she was heading straight towards a building. She knew she couldn't outfly the missile, so she braked, landed her feet on the face of the building, turned to see the missile following her, and with her broadsword split it into two.

For a second she appeared the victor, until both halves of the missile collided with the wall she was standing on, and resultingly exploded, knocking her off her perch, and to the street below.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie soon landed beside here.

"Are you okay?" Pinkie Pie asked while Twilight brandished her staff, having it pointed directly at Gilda.

"It's no use running away." Twilight told her. "The police are on their way right now. Just sit there and… think about what you've done."

Gilda considered her odds. She still had her broadsword in hand, but she didn't know how her wingpack was working. She gripped her broadsword in her claws, and leapt up to attack.

Pinkie blocked with her canon, and Gilda then turned to slash and Twilight who likewise redirected the strike with her staff, with a push of a button, she inserted a dust cartridge she had been holding onto, in her staff, and struck back at Gilda, lightning wracking her body until finally she stayed down.

The fight over the two girls relaxed, panting, tired. They waited for the police.

"I was right." Pinkie Pie said more to herself. "This isn't funny. Not at all."

* * *

The police came in due time, putting Gilda in cuffs. Pinkie Pie told them what occurred, probably in more words than were necessary, and upon examining the contents of Gilda's bag, they took them all to the local police station.

The three girls were looked at to make sure there were no major injuries, and Gilda was put in a cell. When she came to, she didn't offer a word to anyone. The proper calls were made, the Cakes came to reclaim their money and Pinkie Pie, Twilight was escorted back to the Library were she tried to make good on her sleep.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were called regarding Gilda. They both came, hastily dressed to see what the commotion was about. Pinkie Pie and Twilight had both related their parts of the tales. Fluttershy was quiet as always, whereas Rainbow Dash was furious. The entire time she looked like she wanted to punch something, or someone.

It was explained to them, since Gilda hadn't any known family, she would have to carry out her sentence for theft, and property damage that had ensued in the resulting fight, on top of any other charges she may have accrued elsewhere. They offered the two of them a chance to speak with her, but they refused.

Pinkie Pie mostly kept to herself not knowing what to do. She stayed quiet as she left.

* * *

It was getting close to dawn when Gilda heard a rattling by her window. The guards had finally left her alone, so she wasn't too keen on having her rest interrupted. She got up on her bed to see outside the window was Rainbow Dash, her hood over her Rainbow mane.

The two stared at eachother for a while, the only sound being passing cars and chirping crickets.

"Why'd you do it?" Rainbow Dash asked finally. "I thought we were… good."

"We are." Gilda said.

"Then why'd you do it? Pickpocketing a jerk is one thing, but stealing from Sugarcube Corner?"

"Listen Dash, it's not like that. I… got into some trouble a while back. I need to make ends meet. I have to make money where I can. It's not my fault that girl gave me a perfect in."

"It is your fault Gilda." Rainbow Dash said. "You wouldn't be here if not for the choices you made."

"Don't act all high and mighty on me Dash. I still remember the things we used to do." Gilda told her.

"Yeah, I know we did a lot of stupid things together Gilda, but nothing this stupid!"

"Nothing that we got caught for." Gilda dismissed.

Rainbow Dash sighed, not knowing what else to say.

"What do you even care? You used to never care for the rules! Are you really going to choose you're new 'friends' over me?"

"They're not my friends!" Rainbow Dash said harshly. "But they are my team. Maybe you don't understand Gilda, but that means I have to have their back, and they have to have mine."

"Yeah, you and that 'pet' of yours." Gilda said venomously.

"Look Gilda!" Rainbow Dash said harshly. "I don't care about any of that, but what you did was just plain stupid, and on top of that- it was mean." Rainbow Dash sighed again as a dull silence fell. She fished into her pocket, and took out a set of keys. She tossed them up to Gilda, who caught them. "I swiped them in the station. Get out. I don't want to see you in Ponyville, got that?" With that, she turned to leave.

"Hey!" Gilda said. Rainbow Dash turned to look. Gilda wanted to say something. Before it was too late. Something that would fix everything, and make it better. She wanted to say sorry. But she couldn't So she settled for something else. "Thanks."

Rainbow Dash turned and left.

* * *

The Cakes had a task ahead of them. They had made orders to beef up their security, and changed the combination to their safe, and decided to write up a list of requirements for any employees, part-time or otherwise.

But for all their financial worries, they had something worse ahead of them.

"What time is it?" Mr. Cake, Carrot, asked his wife.

"It's almost four." Mrs. Cake, Pound, answered.

"Alright, I'm going in to check on her." Mr. Cake said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just leave her be?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"I'd let her, but I promised her father I'd keep an eye on her." Mr. Cake said "She's been couped up in her room all night and day. It's unlike her."

"Alrighty then." Mrs. Cake said. "I'll… just be down here.

Mr. Cake took off his apron, and headed up the stairs to where Pinkie Pie was staying. The door was plain enough, yet still managed to stay intimidating. He knocked.

"Pinkie? It's me. Can I come in?"

Mr. Cake heard a noise that sounded like assent, so gathering his courage, he opened the door.

Entering into the room of a teenage girl was scary enough as it was. Entering the room of a teenage girl named Pinkie Pie was more so. The place was done up in near every girly color imaginable, still with all the decorations of Birthday Party hung up. It was actually a rather small room, with a dresser, a table, a bed, and on that bed, a girl in pajamas holding onto a toothless Camen.

"Mind if I sit down?" Mr. Cake asked.

Pinkie Pie made an imperceptible nod, so Mr. Cake did just that. He rubbed her shoulder gently. "Hey there Pinkie. You feeling better?"

She rather slightly shook her head, her hair getting in her eyes.

Mr. Cake sighed, not knowing what else to do. "Do you think you'll feel better?"

She nodded slightly, which was a relief to Mr. Cake.

"Good, that's good." Mr. Cake said. "Well, um, don't worry about needing to work, or doing any chores. You can just rest here until you feel better. And if you ever need something, you know just were to get us."

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled into her pillow.

"What for?" Mr. Cake asked.

"Everything." She said. "I'm just a bother. I've been useless ever since I got here."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. I scare off customers… I got everyone food poisoning… I almost got the place robbed… I'll probably end up setting the place on fire next week."

Mr. Cake wanted to say no harm no foul, but couldn't really. "Pinkie, you can't think like that."

"It's true. I'm probably the reason Gilda decided to rob us."

"No you're not." Mr. Cake said harshly. "Do NOT blame yourself for the actions of others Pinkie Pie. What Gilda did, it was her own choice. And now she's suffering the consequences of that choice. You shouldn't suffer because of what she did."

"Still though… it would be better if I wasn't here. I still told her what the combination to the safe was." Pinkie Pie said.

Being a little stumped, Mr. Cake decided for a little truth. "Pinkie Pie, you wouldn't be here if I didn't want you to."

"I'm here because you owed daddy a favor. And you're nice."

"No! Well, I mean yes, that too, but Pinkie Pie, you're a joy to be around! You're a brilliant cook, a diligent worker, and a downright fantastic person."

"I annoy people." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well… that you do. But I think it's worth it to be around you." Mr. Cake said. "And I'm sure your friends think so too."

Pinkie Pie kept silent for a bit. "Thank you Mr. Cake. I'll be better tomorrow."

"Okay Pinkie Pie." Mr. Cake said, rubbing her just a little bit more before leaving. "And remember, you can count on us if you ever need something." And with that, he left Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Celestia-_

_Something has happened this weekend that I'm sure you will end up reading about in the newsblogs. _

_A member of my team, Rainbow Dash, had a friend, named Gilda stay over. Another member of my team, Pinkie Pie, attempted to get close to her. This resulted in a party the entire team was invited to. Throughout a series of mishaps, a streak of antagonism was revealed in Gilda. _

_While temporarily soothed, later that night I was awoken from my bed by a series of explosions, that had resulted between Pinkie Pie and Gilda. I learned that Gilda had in fact robbed the café where Pinkie Pie works. Together we apprehended her, and she is currently within the Ponyville Jail._

_As far as conclusions on Friendship, I am unsure as to what is to be learned here. Perhaps the lesson should be that sometimes friends make choices, or commit actions that you cannot follow. Not everyone can, or should be your friend. _

_-Sincerely, your faithful student, Twilight. _

_Postscript: Headmaster Celestia, I know that these letters aren't the place for such things, but there is a matter that I have come across during my studies that I find most interesting and disturbing, a matter I believe I should bring to your attention. I would deeply appreciate it if you could find time during your schedule for the two of us to meet in person. _


	8. The Visitor pt 1

News of what happened to Gilda was soon disseminated through the rest of the group. There wasn't much open discussion concerning the topic however, considering Rainbow Dash was in an invariable bad mood regarding it. So most of the team not wanting to spark any unnecessary conflict kept quiet.

Of course no-one was very pleased to hear that Gilda had somehow escaped from lock-up. That news spread through town, and caused a bit of panic that a thief was on the loose, but the police assured the population that the were on the case, and Gilda had most likely skipped town at this point.

Pinkie Pie missed the first day of classes that week. It caused a slight bit of concern and worry amongst the team, but this was abashed on the second day of classes.

"Hey everbody!" She announced as she bounced into the classroom with all the energy of a wild rocket.

"Ms. Pie!" The professor, an elder woman with gray hair and a sharp expression, said. "The lesson has almost started, please take your seat!" She stated harshly.

"Oki-doki-loki!" She saluted, and plopped herself in her usual seat. "Hey guys! Whatcha up to!?"

Their was a usual chorus of groans as it was too early in the morning to put up with her… enthusiasm.

As usual, classes were standard fare, though Pinkie Pie seemed to be putting a larger degree of effort than usual, though no-one made particular note of it.

Again at the end of the day, Twilight was walking back to the Library with Spike.

"So has the Headmaster replied?" Twilight asked, as the strolled down the street.

"Yeah, actually, she even wrote a letter for you." Spike said, fishing said item from his bag.

"About time." Twilight muttered, taking the letter.

_To my most faithful student-  
Twilight Sparkle_

_Dear Twilight_

_I am writing in response to your letter. Where-as I would love to spend more personal time with you, I unfortunately have a rather busy schedule ahead of me for the foreseeable future. I will write again when I next have a chance to spend time with you, but until then I ask you attempt to handle your matter for yourself if at all possible._

_-Sincerely  
Your friend and teacher-  
Headmaster Celestia~_

Twilight groaned at the letter. She kept walking, and turned to Spike. "Busy for the foreseeable future… what do you think?"

Spike shrugged. "Seems busy to me. Always has me doing something or other when I'm not doing something else. Seems… stressed actually."

"Really?" Twilight said. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Didn't have to." Spike said. "I'm sure she can handle it, but she always seems like there's something she's worried about. I mean, I've asked, but she always said I shouldn't bother worrying about these things."

Twilight pondered this as they walked.

"You're not going to go all crazy, and try to fix this by yourself are you?" Spike asked.

"What? No!"

"Because you have done that before."

"I-!" Twilight stopped. "No, nothing like that. There's just some things that I'm worried about too, and I'm beginning to wonder…"

"Is it something that I should know about?" Spike asked.

"Not yet it's not." Twilight stated, continuing.

"Okay."

* * *

The train ride into Ponyville was pleasant, if quiet. He had almost nodded off by the time he reached his destination. Fortunately he hadn't, so he grabbed his things, and stepped off into the Grand Train Station. He took a moment to take in the sights something he did whenever he came somewhere new, before going on to his destination.

He pulled up a map of the area on his scroll, and with a smile took his things, and walked out from the station, into the cobbled streets of Ponyville. A chill breeze belied the summer season indicating change in the air. The man considered stopping by in some of the shops first before heading to his destination, but decided against it, thinking he could do it later.

He enjoyed his walk for a while, at least until he came across an arguing pair who interrupted it.

"You come back here Vinyl!" A suited woman yelled running past him.

"Never!" Yelled a woman with neon hair, and maroon shades who similarly ran past him, and soon the two were devolved into a game of cat and mouse, with him serving as a divide.

"Um, excuse me." He said.

"You give my back what you stole!" Said the raven haired girl in the suit.

"Not until you tell me where you hid my tunes!" Said the girl in the ragged white shirt.

"And listen to that din of yours at three o'clock in the morning! I'd rather die!" She spat.

"Um ladies, I don't know what's going on, but-"

"Well you might just have to die!" Said the neon girl cowering behind him. "Of embarrassment!"

"I swear to you Vinyl, I shall get you back for this, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Look, I'm sorry-" The man said, putting down his bags. "but I-"

"Hey everyone on the street!" Said the girl in the shades. "Guess what! Octavia here hasn't got any-"

"Silence!" And with that, the composed woman in the suit dived after her, knocking all three of them into a nearby fountain.

"Okay! That's it!" The man stood up, grabbing both of the two girl by their collars all three of them soaking wet. "What happened?"

"She stole my tunes!" The neon girl stated, her makeup running. "Hid them from me, and now I can't listen to anything!"

"Because you were playing them on your speakers all night I couldn't sleep at all!" The suited girl said, looking much less refined and composed than she had earlier.

"Look we agreed we do what we like on our sides of the apartment, I play music on my side, you get no say in it!"

"I do if it's impairing my ability to function!" She yelled.

"So what did you do?" He asked the neon girl.

"I stole her panties!" She stated.

"Vinyl!" The other girl screamed, going completely red.

"Don't worry, we're all adults here." The man said, while the neon girl snickered. "Well at least I am."

"She says she can't function listening to my music, well I can't function without them, so I took something she can't function without."

"You brute! You uncultured brute!" The girl stated.

"Okay, look here!" The man said, trying to shake some sense into them. "How do you two know eachother? Sisters? Friends?"

"Roommates." The said together, glaring at eachother.

"So you have to live with each-other then." He surmised. "You may already know this by now, but if you are going to live with each-other, then I suggest you don't pull these kinds of stunts on each-other. It's going to be a heck of a lot easier knowing each-other trying to be friends rather than enemies. Now, apologize to each-other, tell each-other where you hid the others things, bury the hatchet, and try to hash out a compromise where you aren't trying to kill each-other, and taking out innocent bystanders while you're at it." The two girls glared at one another. "Go on!"

"…You're undies are in one of the unused mailboxes in the apartment." The neon girl said.

"… I left you music in the vegetable drawer in the refrigerator." The suited girl said.

"…you mad genius."

"There you go." The man said, dropping them back into the fountain. "Nice to meet you."

"Sorry we involved you with our fight." Said the girl in the suit, trying to wring out some of her clothes.

"No harm no foul." He said.

"My name is Octavia. Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Vinyl." Said the other girl.

"Nice to meet you both." He said."Sorry if I got a little terse with you, but it's just, now I'm going to have to change, it's a good thing I dropped my bags, or else I wouldn't have a change ready."

"You could change at our place!" Vinyl proposed.

"Wait, what?" Octavia asked.

"Come on, we owe the dude a favor!" Vinyl said. "And also, he's kinda nice to look at."

"Um, thank you, I guess." The guy said. "And I guess it's not like I have too much of a choice."

"Well alright, but you still haven't introduced yourself yet." Octavia said.

"Oh, sorry, my names Shining Armor, I'm here to visit my sister."

* * *

The arguing pair lived in students apartments between the Academy and the Grand Train Station. Rows of apartments lined the streets, all very well kept and patrolled by young men and women such as themselves.

One of them fished their keys, opened the door for them, checked the mailboxes, retrieving their stolen underwear, and they headed to their place near the top of the stairs.

The interior was quite a contrast to itself, it half looked like a hurricane had happened, half that it hadn't been lived in for years. The two girls both got their rooms to change in, and Shining Armor got the bathroom. Soon enough they were out, dried, and in a duplicate of the exact same clothes they had been wearing earlier.

"Thanks for letting me change here." Shining Armor said, folding up his drenched clothing. He was now wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, a little less fancy than the soldiers uniform he got drenched, but it worked.

It certainly highlighted his toned and muscular physique better, being somewhat tighter. He had an olive skin tone, and deep wells of blue for eyes. His hair was two tones of blue, one dark with streaks of a bright pale blue that he wore loose and long around his face.

"Well, it was kinda our fault." Vinyl admitted.

"It was your fault entirely." Octavia said to her.

"Anyway sorry the place is a mess." Vinyl said, referencing the clothes, cans, and veritable detritus half strewn throughout the apartment.

"Again, your fault." Octavia mentioned.

"Look it's no worry." Shining Armor said, hoping to avoid another fight between the two. "I should probably be on my way to my sisters, actually, I think I may have actually gotten a little turned around." He stopped to take out his scroll to look his map. "Let me see… it's broken. You broke my Scroll."

"We what?" Vinyl asked.

"My scroll is broken." Shining Armor repeated. "I needed the map on that."

"Don't worry, we'll pay to have it repaired." Octavia said.

"We will?" Vinyl asked.

"You can use either of our scrolls to help find your way until then." Octavia said.

"That would be great. Except the address was also on there…" Shining Armor said.

"So that means…"

"I have no idea where I am, or where I want to go." Shining Armor said. "I was going to stay there. And I didn't bring enough money for a room."

"You could try calling her?" Octavia suggested.

"Yeah I co- wait, no, I don't know her number." Shining Armor said.

"You don't even know your sister's phone number?" Octavia asked.

"I have it all on a contacts list!" He said beginning to despair.

Vinyl quickly grabbed Octavia and took her to the side. "I say we keep him!" She told her.

"You what?"

"He's down on his luck, nowhere else to go. Also he's not too bad to look at. I may have snuck a peak."

"You…" Octavia was at a loss for words. "This is all your fault to begin with anyway!"

"I thought we agreed we'd both share the blame." Vinyl retorted. She turned back to Shining who was still standing there stupidly. "Hey, how you feel about sleeping on the couch?"

"Well I don't know, I-"

"See, he's into it!" Vinyl's eyes gleamed beneath her tinted glasses.

Octavia sighed. "I guess we're not left with much of a choice are we. But only until you find your sister, are we understood."

"Perfectly understood." Shining stated.

* * *

Preferring to try to fix his current predicament, the headed to a small electronics shop. They told him it would take a while to have his scroll repaired, so Octavia and Vinyl gave the repairman their contact info, and told him to give them the bill when it was fixed.

Next Shining decided to start looking for someone who might know where his sister resided.

"She came here to study at the academy you see." He explained to them as they made their way to Starswirl.

"So she's a huntress in training like us?" Octavia asked, as Vinyl was back listening to her music and tuning out the world.

"Yeah. She's not half bad either." Shining said with a proud smile. "You haven't met her in your classes have you?"

"Depends, what is her name?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

Vinyl was listening for that. "So that makes you-"

"Twilight Shining Armor." He cut her off. "I prefer going by my secondary name. My sister likewise prefers going by her last name."

"I can't recall meeting her." Octavia stated.

"Like you bother to socialize with anyone." Vinyl stated, going back to drowning out the world.

"Well hopefully they'll have her information at the Academy."

The academy was closed that day. They walked all that way for nothing. It was odd, usually the school was open for clubs and studying, but the entire building seemed locked down. On Octavia and Vinyl's Scrolls they found out this was on the order of the Headmaster. Which would have been nice to know earlier

"Well…" Shining said while standing in front of the big Horse Statue. "I guess I'm coming back tomorrow. When this place is open." Shining thought aloud. He sighed and slumped in despair.

The two roommates glanced at each-other. Octavia could well see what Vinyl was thinking, and relented. "Would you like it, if perhaps we partook in a snack?" She said. "Share a meal?"

Shining turned and shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds good. I could use a rest."

"And I know the perfect place!" Vinyl said leaping in the air.

* * *

"We got food poisoning here!" Octavia announced as she saw Vinyl location of choice, Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh please that was only like half of us." Octavia stated. "And besides, it was the Captains idea. Now it's mine! No way it can go wrong!"

"I'm sure." Octavia suggested.

"Besides, they have like, really good cake!"

"Well, I'm not doing anything else." Shining stated.

"Fine." Octavia relented. They entered and took a table for themselves.

"So…" Shining Armor looking for a tactful way of starting a conversation.

"It was the muffins." Vinyl answered.

"What?"

"The muffins that gave everyone food poisoning." Vinyl said bobbing her head to a beat pumping through her oversized headphones. "They blamed it on a part-timer they picked up."

"Oh." Shining said.

"Honestly, I'm beginning to pity this small shop." Octavia said. "I only ever see three people working here, and it doesn't seem that busy. Not to mention, I heard this place had a break-in recently."

"Really?"

"Probably why the school's closed." Vinyl piped up.

"An academy full of Hunter and Huntresses closed up because of one burglar?" Shining asked. To which Vinyl shrugged.

"Hey there everybody!" Piped in a voice full of energy. A girl all in Pink, with a fuzzy pink mane bounced into their view. "Can I take your order? Drinks first, right? Energy Drink for you, and Black Coffee for you, amirite? And you! Ooh! A hunk! Taking these two cuties out for a double-date? You dog you!"

Octavia became somewhat flustered, Vinyl remained expressionless. Shining himself was unsure what to do with the attention. "Um, no, not actually."

"So that means you're available." The girl said with a twinkle in her eyes. She grabbed Shining's hand and very heartily shook it. "Pinkie Pie nice to meet ya! What's your name hottie?"

"Um… Shining Armor?"

Octavia tried to politely cough. "Excuse me, you were taking our order?"

"Oh yeah! So what will it be for the very pretty looking boy?"

"Um… do you have root beer?"

"Yesiree!"

"Then… root beer?"

"Oki-doki-loki!" She said bouncing off back behind the counter.

"Another thing." Octavia noted. "The service is terrible."

"Service is great." Vinyl countered. "You just hate people."

Octavia declined to comment. Shining chuckled. "Actually it's kind of nice. I've been on duty for too long. Forgot how crazy people were. It's… nice."

"It is?" Octavia asked.

"You'd be surprised what you start missing." Shining Armor said. "Like Root Beer."

"One Root Beer!" Cried the waitress materializing from nowhere. Within a flash their drinks were on the table, and she was smiling like a madwoman. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Please." Octavia stated.

"Oki-Doki-Loki!" With that she sauntered off with a long sideways glance at Shining.

Vinyl turned to Shining who opened his can took a few sips. She took off her headphones for this conversation. "That happen to you often?"

"What?" He asked.

"That?" She said, nodding at the Waitress who was annoying some other customer.

"What?" He asked. Again.

"Girls drooling over you?"

Shining almost choked on his soda. "NO!" He coughed up. "No, never."

"I find that hard to believe." Vinyl said.

"Look trust me, I'm not the kinda guy that that kinda thing happens to." Shining clarified.

"You sure?" Vinyl asked.

"Yes, I'm rather sure." Shining stated. "New topic please?"

"Delivery!" The group turned to the door where a Postgirl in grey was standing in the door.

"Ah good!" Said Mr. Cake, owner of the Café. He went to the door to sign for the package.

"Derpy!" Vinyl waved over the girl. "We found a hot one!"

"Oh hey guys!" She waved back. "Let me finish with this and I'll catch up with you!"

"She's the leader of our team at the academy." Octavia explained, still waiting for her coffee to cool.

"Oh." Shining Armor said, with not much else to say.

The transaction was simple enough. Mr. Cake signed for his purchase, paid for it, and he and Derpy helped transport it into the back. It was about the size of a television set, and looked to be twice as heavy.

With the job done, she plopped herself down between her teammates, and across from Shining.

"What was that you were hauling?" Vinyl asked.

"A safe." She answered evidently tired from the job. "Heavy. Mr. Cake there wants to beef up his security after the break-in."

"Derpy, this is Shining Armor, a newly met acquaintance." Octavia introduced them, sipping her coffee.

"Nice to meet you." Shining armor extended his hand, which she took. She kept her eyes low, and obscured by her hair and her Postmans Hat.

"We dunked him in the fountain during a-"

"Argument." Octavia cut in. "He's here to visit his sister, but unfortunately his scroll with all his relevant information was broken."

"So he'll be bunking with the two of us." Vinyl finished.

Derpy nodded. "Surprised to see you two here again." Derpy nodded.

"Vinyl insisted." Octavia said.

"Food poisoning was probably a one-time deal. Probably."

"No not that." Derpy said. "Lyra and Bon-Bon were here last week, and their triple-cherry-changas were spiked with hotsauce."

Shining took this opportunity to thoroughly inspect his drink.

"What were the two of them doing here?" Vinyl asked, to which Derpy shrugged.

"They wouldn't say."

The Waitress came into view again. "Soda right?" She said with the drink prepared.

"Yes please!" Derpy said accepting the drink, and quickly began gulping it down. Considering the information she had brought to light earlier, the three at the table stared a little at her eagerness. "What?"

* * *

Shining was fed and clothed, so he wasn't too upset. He helped the pair clean up their apartment, he even caught up on a few shows he had missed, before they turned in. Vinyl took more than a bit of convincing that now wasn't a good time to throw a party, or go to a club, but after she was put in bed, Shining had the couch and a few blankets to himself.

All-in-all not the worst accommodations he's ever had.

He got up bright and early the next morning with the sun, was dressed, washed, and ready for the day. He even greeted the two girls with coffee. Octavia woke rather composed, Vinyl… didn't. She took more than a little rousing from Octavia, but they enjoyed some small talk, some coffee, and they were dressed, and on their way to the academy.

Shining was once again in his red-military jacket with an emblem of a shield and a six-pointed star on his breast, which was nice protection against the early morning chill. He even carried his weapon with him, since he didn't want to feel out of place with Octavia and Vinyl carrying theirs with them. It was rather gloomy and muggy out, overcast with an oppressive humidity. He scanned crowds of students heading to the academy for sight of his sister, but didn't come across anything.

The three of them parted ways at the giant horse statue. Shining stated that he would catch up with them at the same Café as yesterday whether or not he found his sibling.

He weaved through the hallways towards the Headmasters Office at the top of a long flight of stairs. He was glad he had been given directions earlier. He felt out of place back in such a school, but wondered whether or not he looked young enough to fit in with the rest of the students.

After a bit of searching he found an impressive set of double wooden doors with a pair of winged unicorns engraved on them.

He knocked.

"Yes?" A somewhat tired, but nonetheless authotarian voice spoke out.

"Headmaster Celestia? It's me Shining Armor."

"Shining Armor?" The voice said surprised. "Please do come in."

He entered Celestia's office, where she seemed swamped by paperwork on all sides. "Ma'am." He said.

That brought a smile to her face. "Don't be so formal, sit down." She instructed. "I thought I would have heard of your visit."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Shining Armor stated, grabbing a chair. "Am I interrupting, you look… busy."

She shook her head. "No, it's just that… the current school year has taken more out of me than I anticipated." She said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, half that my current tour ended, and I'm meeting up with everyone, and half that I got dunked in a fountain, broke my Scroll, and I have like, no idea where Twily lives."

She chuckled at that. "Well, that's quite a predicament you're in."

"You are going to help me, right?" He felt the need ask.

"Just having a bit of fun." Celestia said, glancing at her scroll. "Twilight is taking some early combat classes with her team at the moment. They'll be heading into the Everfree Forest, but once they're done, I wouldn't mind pardoning her from her classes today so that you may catch up."

"The trick will be whether or not Twily will want to skip classes."

"Yes that is a concern." Celestia said with a laugh.

"What about Spike? He's staying with Twily, right?" Shining asked.

"Yes. Actaully, I'm not sure if you know, doubtful since you don't know Twilight's address, but I've signed up Spike as my own personal assistant." She told him.

"Yeah, the folks mentioned that while I was in Canterlot. Still taking classes though."

"Yes, with the underclassmen. No combat classes like his two siblings I'm afraid, but he's still getting a decent education, some job experience, and some small pay."

"Does he spend all his money on candy, games, and comics?" Shining asked.

"Well… yes." She admitted. "I'll buzz him up right now in fact." She said, taking her scroll, and sending a small message. "I'm sure you two will have much to catch up on."

"Yeah, half the reason I'm here is actually to drop off his stuff." Shining explained. "He didn't bother to pack like Twilight when he came over since you sprang the whole staying here thing on him. So the folks have me dropping off his stuff."

Celestia nodded. Soon enough there was a cursory knocking at the door, and Spike entered.

"Hey there boss, got your text, what is- Shining?" He came in surprised.

"Hey there buddy!" Shining said, getting up, and rubbing his spiked hair. "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Dropping off your stuff." Shining answered. "I got turned around, broke my scroll, so I came here to get the Headmaster to point me in the right way. So, you have a job now!"

Celestia waved in the background as Spike turned to her. He turned back to Shining. "Well yeah, I mean, it's nothing really, Celestia just has me delivering papers, getting coffee, stuff like that. What about you! You're back from the army! What was that like?"

"I've got more than a few stories." Shining said. "Anyway, if the Headmaster doesn't mind, I was thinking that we could all go somewhere out to town, get a bite to eat, and catch up."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Celestia stated. "In fact-" She took a look at all the work she had to do. "I would like to join you for a brief while, I could certainly use a slice of cake. Unfortunately, Twilight and her team are already in the Everfree Forest, we'll just have to wait until she's done with the lesson, and we can all…" She trailed off as she focused more on her Scroll. She tapped it more than a few times, and looked increasingly worried, muttering something under her breath.

"What is it boss?" Spike asked.

"The drones feed is down." Celestia said. She quickly got up from her desk. "The entire drones feed is down. We need to get up there now, come on!" With that the three of them were running through the halls, Celestia in the lead, trying to get to the Barrier Wall. "The entire drones feed is down, we're in the dark!"

"What happened?" Spike asked, to which Celestia was silent.

They got to the wall as soon as they could, where they found Lieutenant Brass Shells likewise worrying over his Scroll. "Headmaster! You're here! I sent the students off into the forest when the feed cut out from the drones. I fear sabotage."

"I heard there was an escaped criminal, do you think it was them?" Shining proposed.

"Shining please, now's not the time to worry about that." Celestia said. "We need to end the lesson until we can see what the problem is. No more missions into the Everfree Forest today, and I want every free Faculty member to find the students in the forest, and bring them back here."

"What's the big deal, they can handle themselves out there, right?" Spike asked.

"Something is not right young lad." Lieutenant Brass Shells stated. "And I'd rather take as few chances as I can when it comes to my students."

"Likewise." Celestia stated.

"Well if there's something I should be worried about, I want to help." Shining stated, unslinging his weapon.

Celestia looked like she was going to protest before quickly relenting. "Fine, I need as many boots on the ground as I can afford. Spike, hand him you're scroll, Shining, I want you to send any and all groups of students back here, told them I sent you, and look for your sister's team and personally escort them back. Call me when you find them, and tell me if there is _anything_ suspicious or worrisome that you encounter. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Several minutes earlier the early combat class began on the top of the wall at the first part of the day. Many of the students weren't even up yet, the morning air doing little to wake them.

Vinyl Scratch was among them.

"You could at least pretend like you care." Octavia sniped.

"Can't help it." Vinyl yawned. "Coffee ain't working like it used to."

"So how's your friend?" Their team-leader asked.

"Acquaintance." Octavia corrected. "Went to see the Headmaster. Hopefully she will have the details on his sister."

"What's this about?" Lyra asked, as Lieutenant Brass Shells went on with his lecture, that hardly any of his students were listening to.

"We dunked a random hot dude passing by, and now he's living on our couch." Vinyl yawned.

"I can assure you that is certainly what didn't happen." Octavia stated.

"I met him on a delivery to Sugarcube Corner." Derpy explained.

"You took him there?" Bon-Bon asked incredulously.

"Nothing too bad happened." Vinyl shrugged.

"All the sugar they serve is bad for your teeth." Colgate said.

"We know." The team said unanimously.

"Well it's true." She shot back.

"Alright then class!" Lieutenant Brass Shells boomed loud enough for anyone outside to hear him. "Now that you know the importance of today's lesson, let us begin! Assume your positions on the Catapults, and begin your mission!"

Each of the students double-checked their gear, and readied themselves. One-by-one the catapults launched the students hundreds of feet into the air, and they soared back down to the overgrown leafy forest.

Lyra and Colgate caught onto the branches of the trees with their weapons, swinging from one to another, hopping from tree to tree.

Vinyl freefell for several seconds, before expanding her white bracelet into a full armored gauntlet that covered here whole right arm, she used the sonic canon to blow apart leaves and branches in her way, the vibrations slowed her fall until the landed at a run.

Octavia had a massive bass on her back that she wielded like a club. It was sturdy, she smashed trees in her way, she used the bow to hook on to a tree, sliding around it until she struck the ground elegantly.

Bon-Bon had it easy shotguns strapped to each limb, she bounced from tree to tree from the recoil of each shot until she deigned to land on the ground.

And lastly Derpy simply unfolded her wing-pack, and glided down to meet up with her team. "Okay team Assemble!" She called out enthusiastically. "Team? Team?" She expected them to assemble quicker. She tightened the hat on her head, and took out her weapon, the Steel Feathers, a double-ended rifle-sword.

She took two steps before a Beowolf exposed itself from the foliage. "Hi there wolfy…" Derpy said cautiously. It viciously leapt at her with the attempt to tear out her throat, she blocked with her weapon, and was forced to the ground firing wildly. She kicked and struggled against it's assault, her weapon barely keeping away its' claws and teeth.

She wriggled out from underneath it, slashing at it, serving only to anger it, she unloaded a clip on it, what bullets hit did nothing to deter it, the Beowolf closed in on her, each of them trading blows, Derpy continuously hopping backwards, until she was pressed against a tree, and the Beowolf gave her a relentless assault, out of ammo with nowhere to turn. She gritted her teeth, letting the monster take a good strike on her, draining her Aura, she split her weapon in two, placing both blades at it's neck, and with great effort, she rended it's head from it's neck granting her a reprieve.

Panting, and exhausted, she combined and holstered her weapon on her back, removed her cap, wiping the sweat off her brow, and taking the hair from her eyes, revealing her cross-eyed stare. As she regained her breath, she put her cap back on tight on her head. She heard a rustling, and she turned to see a great series of red glowing eyes staring at her.

"Oh. You must be Mr. Wolfy's friends. Hi?"

* * *

"Hey Octy!" Colgate announced as she landed infront of Octavia's path as she strolled through the woods. "Anyone call you that?"

"…No." Octavia said, as composed as always.

"You been having trouble finding the rest of the group." Colgate asked, keeping her weapon out.

"I haven't seen anything." Octavia told her. "And the atmosphere does seem… oppressive."

"Guess we should keep looking." Colgate suggested. Octavia nodded, and they walked together in silence, Octavia kept her hands on her on the bow, and neck of her instrument on her back. They strolled for awhile, keeping an eye out for anything funny.

Something grey, blonde, fast, and perhaps a little funny, flew past them, bristling their hair and clothes. It collided into a tree with a groan.

"Derpy!" Called Colgate, rushing to her aid. "You okay?"

"Monsters- lots-" Derpy managed to get out while upside down.

Octavia turned behind them, unslinging her Bass, its name, the Trebled Clef stenciled into it's face. She heard before she could see the horde descending on them. Stoic as always, she hooked the bow onto the Bass, aimed the bottom at the oncoming monsters, and with a pull of a trigger at the neck, she unloaded upon the beasts, showering them with lead.

Colgate meanwhile, took out her own weapon, the Crown Splitter, a staff with a pick on one end, and a steel brush on the reverse. She cast a defensive spell on each of them present, strengthening their aura. Derpy likewise righted herself, relaoaded her rifle-swords, and fired wildly, as Colgate swiped at the Beowolves that came close.

But throughout the ensuing firefight, the horde's numbers didn't seem to diminish, despite their bodies mounting, they came at them like a tidal wave, and rushed around them, they held off their attackers until the horde had bypassed them entirely, and the monsters had ran off to parts unknown, the girls stood there in the small grotto, happy to still be alive.

"Well-" Octavia said, the barrel on her Bass still smoking. "I'm out of ammo."

"What was that?" Colgate asked.

"I dunno." Derpy said unhelpfully. "I landed. I fought one. And then there were all of… them!"

"A master of words as always, Team Leader." Octavia said, slinging the Trebled Clef back on her back.

"I dunno what happened!" Derpy insisted, as Colgate administered a cream to a cut on her face.

"They were awfully aggressive." Their medic noted. "I doubt there was anything even our leader could do to get them that angry."

"Hey!"

"Agreed." Octavia stated, helping Derpy up. "Regardless, we should find the rest of the team, and complete our mission, no?"

"Oh, right!" Derpy stated. "Team! Let go find the rest of our team!"

It was hot and humid out now. That was oddly enough the thought that ran though Shining Armor's head as he hurtled through the air. He used hardlight to slide down to the ground, taking out his rifle, and watching for targets. He heard sounds of fighting spread throughout the forest, which almost seemed a jungle with the oppressive weather and atmosphere. It almost felt hard to breath.

He ignored this, he had a mission ahead of him. He opened up his jacket and went through the forest at a brisk pace. He only had a rough idea of where his sister and her group would be, and not much information on what he might be facing, so conditions were less than ideal.

Being a soldier, he soldiered on. He headed towards the sounds of fighting, he'd find some students there. He almost thought he heard music. He got closer, he saw an Ursa burst through the trees. He took aim, but he didn't get a chance to pull the trigger, before a girl in a cream hood landed on it, and delivered four quick shotgun shells into it's chest. She immediately turned, and aimed her shotgun bracelets at him.

"Friendly! Friendly!" Shining stated.

"Friend?" Cried a girl in all mint-green. She appeared from the trees, and clambered upon the dead beast beside her compatriot.

"Hi nice to meet you." Shining said, keeping his weapon lowered.

"Nice to meet you too!" Said the green girl.

"Hey it's the acquaintance!" Said a third girl with tinted glasses clambering besides the other girls. "Hey acquaintance!"

"Hey there Vinyl." Shining Armor stated.

"What are you doing here? Still looking for your sis?" She asked, removing her headphones.

"Yes and no." He answered, keeping an ear out for any more monsters. "I was with the Headmaster when the security went down. I think it might have to do with that escaped criminal, but that's just my guess. She wants all the students out of this forest immediately, and I volunteered to help."

"Lessons over?" Asked the girl in green, to which the hooded girl shrugged.

"Acquaintance: Lyra and Bon-Bon. Lyra and Bon-Bon: Acquaintance." Vinyl 'introduced' them.

"Shining Armor." He stated.

"Nice to meet you!" Lyra restated.

"So yeah, if you guys could head out, back to the wall, that would be great." Shining Armor stated. "I'll keep looking for more students."

"Hmm… no dice." Vinyl stated. "Precious thing like you, probably wouldn't last five minutes without us to help." She said, placing her arms around the necks of Lyra and Bon-Bon.

"What are you doing?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Shh, I'm in charge now." She responded.

"Derpy's in charge." Lyra corrected.

"Thanks for the concern, but I was in the Army." Shining Armor stated. "I can handle myself."

"Yeah, no you can't." She said.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!" Shining stated getting frustrated.

"As thrilling-" Bon-Bon stated in a formal voice, releasing herself from Vinyl's grip. "As this is, are we staying or leaving? Because either way, I'm sure more Grimm are on the way."

"She has a point-" Shining Armor said.

"Of course I have a point!"

"Look, I'm sure you and your team can handle themselves, I'm not going to waste time arguing. Do as you like, but I'm looking for my sister, got it?"

"Got it! Can't wait to see what Ms. Sparkle is like." She said with a mischievous glint behind her glasses.

* * *

The four of them continued on, looking to catch up with Octavia and hopefully the rest of their team. They didn't seem to have much confidence in their survival chances with them not there to help.

They came across a few separate groups of students, and Shining told them to head back to the wall. Each of them reported an unusual aggressiveness with the Monsters, fortunately their group didn't have too many encounters. Though it was slow going without any direction.

"So do they just launch you out here, and told you to sort yourselves out?" Shining asked.

"There was some other stuff." Vinyl stated, half-listening to her music. "I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Surprise, surprise." Bon-Bon said drolly.

"I don't know, doesn't seem too bad to me." Lyra said, merrily keeping pace.

"Aside from the weather. And the monsters. And the walking. And the being up before noon bit." Vinyl noted.

"Complain-complain-complain." Lyra said.

"Hold!" Shining stated, holding up his hand.

"What does this- mean?" Vinyl asked, copying the gesture.

"It means hold!" Shining stated. "And keep quiet, I hear something." He kept low, and kept his rifle drawn, the girls did likewise.

Something leapt out from the bushes, and Shining conjured a hard-light shield in front of him, his attacker smacked against it. Hard.

"Derpy?" Lyra called out recognizing her attacker.

"Hi Lyra…" She said as she slid down Shining's shield. He dispelled it, and helped her up.

"You okay?" Shining asked.

"Oh, hey there!" She said adjusting her cap. "What are you doing out here."

"Well I-"

"Nevermind! Monsters!" Derpy said suddenly remembering what she was running from.

She was soon joined by her other two teammates who flew out of the trees knocking out both Lyra and Bon-Bon. Out of the trees Slithered a King Taijitu.

"Aw come on, more fighting?" Vinyl said, taking off her headphones, and fiddling with her Gauntlet. "Oh hey Octavia, we were looking for you."

"Hello Vinyl."

Shining threw Derpy out of the way of the Monsters strike, catching it's maw with his rifle. Those on the ground quickly got up, Octavia took her Bass, wielding it like a club bashed it's head off of Shining. The white head, took notice of this however, preparing it's own strike only to be distracted by the spells thrown it's way by Colgate's Crown Splitter.

Bon-Bon came in to help relieve Shining and Octavia on the black head, the two working in tandem, giving the head blow after blow, pushing it back, but the team was unprepared when the heads switched places, the monster twirled it's black head knocking out Colgate and Lyra who was standing behind her, while the white head struck the ground where Bon-Bon and Octavia were standing.

As the dust settled the two-headed snake surveyed it's prey, ready to snap them up as they regained their footing. However a shrill shrieking noise was heard throughout the forest as Vinyl Leapt into the fray. Her gauntlet a Sonic Cannon, a Bass Cannon in fact, she blasted at each of them, leaping over it's midsection disorienting it, and generally doing what she did, being a nuisance.

Shining distanced himself from the fight, trying to get a grasp on the situation and think for a second. He found a spot where Derpy was trying to shoot at the beast with her own weapon, taking sporadic unsure shots as Vinyl took on the beast by herself, and the rest of the team spread out, recuperating.

"What are you doing?" Shining asked, as he checked his rifle.

"Fighting?" Derpy asked unsure.

"Order your team! You're the leader aren't you? That Grimm is working together to keep us apart, you gotta do the same. Take advantage of their strengths against that things weaknesses!"

Derpy stopped firing, and tried to calm herself. She moved her cap backwards to keep her vision clear.

"Lyra, Bon-Bon, Colgate! Pick a head try to pin it down! Vinyl, Octavia! Get the other heads attention, and keep them apart!" She ordered. The order went through, though the team was too busy fighting for their lives to say anything. "What about you?"

"I'm a close-combat fighter, I have a massive aura, and my semblance is to project shields." He told her.

Derpy nodded. "Go with Vinyl and Octavia, I'll keep an eye above."

Shining nodded and leapt into combat. Derpy meanwhile unfolded her Wing-Pack, and hovered above the fight.

Shining Armor split his weapon, the Might and Muster, in two. The barrel of his rifle became a Sabre he held in his left hand, while the stock unfolded into a round shield that had his emblem emblazoned on it which he held in his right. He put himself in the path of the black head as it struck down on Vinyl, it bit down on him, but he held strong, the Monster breaking one of its own fangs on his shield as he refused to budge.

"Cover your ears!" Vinyl instructed as she brought her Bass Canon beside him.

"Can't!" Shining told her.

"Sorry then!" She said, unleashing a steady blast of sound down the creatures throat that could be felt through it's entire body until it came through the white head, who had Lyra, Bon-Bon, and Colgate harassing it, going on the attack.

Bon-Bon through punches, kicks and shotgun shells at the snake head whenever it went somewhere it didn't like while Lyra bolstered their Aura with her strumming her lyre. Disoriented and angry, it let opened it's mouth for half a hiss, half a roar. Colgate took this opportunity, leaping up she hooked one of it's fangs with her pick, and brought it to the ground.

Pinned, the monster writhed its body, Shining Armor despite his heroic defense was steadily loosing while Vinyl kept up her attack. However just as it seemed to be loosening itself for another attack, Octavia came in, clubbing it on the head with her Trebled Clef, knocking it away.

"Thanks." Shining Armor said, keeping his eye on the head.

"Couldn't you have shot the thing?" Vinyl asked.

"I ran out of ammo." Octavia told her.

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yes it does."

"It's coming back." Shining noted.

"Scatter!" Vinyl called, and she and Octavia did just that as Shining Armor stood his ground. Again he raised his shield, and the snake-head slammed down on him, but this time he went for a counterattack.

Struggling against it's weight he pushed back, and slashed at it repeatedly with his sword going back on the offensive. Team Derpy could only watch as he singlehandedly pushed back the creature, making it bleed and cry out as he repeatedly blocked, slashed, and shot it. It got so bad that as he bashed the head into submission, he turned to see the team staring at him.

"Kill the thing already!" He told him, as the black snakehead bore back down on him.

"Oh right!" Derpy cried out, still watching from the sky. She saw the white snake-head pinned down, so she flew higher and higher above the treeelines, and flew straight back down divebombing the giant serpent, her Steel Feathers bared, she pierced it's skull with both swords as she landed on it, killing the first head.

Shining Armor wasn't that far behind either, as now the serpent-beast had only one head to work with. Deciding now was the time for the killing blow, Shining relented in his attack, allowing the half of the Taijitu rear back and attempt to swallow him. Shining stepped back, and let himself enter it's mouth, with his Might, he pierced the roof of it's mouth, and firing repeatedly into it's skull, until all tension it's body went limp, and it's weight bore down on him fully.

He extricated himself from the creature mouth, only a little worse for wear.

* * *

They figured they didn't have time to catch their breath. Each of them reported that the monsters were unusually aggressive. Shining continued to search for his sister, and after their fight together, the rest of Team Depy volunteered to keep going with him.

Shining didn't like it, there were safety in numbers, but he felt it made them a bigger target too. But he didn't want to waste time arguing, and they had to keep moving. He was introduced to the last member of the team, Colgate, who's brightest thing about her was her smile, which contrasted heavily with her dark skin. She patched the rest of them up of any cuts or bruises the team had, being the self-appointed medic.

It seemed the forest was quieter than before. The sounds of the Grimm were more persistent, but the sounds of fighting and gunfire were more sporadic. He supposed that meant more students had returned to the academy at that point.

He checked his scroll. The signal was weak but it was there. He was sure he'd be called if Twilight's team had been found. As it was, they just headed towards the sound of gunfire.

"So he seems like a nice guy." Colgate said right behind him.

"And a hot one, too, amirite?" Vinyl said.

"Eh, not my type." Lyra said.

"Could you please stop looking over him like he's a peace of meat?" Octavia requested.

"What do you care, he's only an 'acquaitance' right?" Vinyl shot back.

Shining sighed at the batter, as he and the Team Leader kept in the front. "They always like this?" Shining asked.

"Who? What?" Derpy asked, having been very focused on the path ahead of them.

"Your team. Are they always so… casual?" Shining asked.

"Oh… yeah, I think so." Derpy said. "I mean, they may not always have the nicest things to say but… I think it's nice they can always talk."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Shining said. "It's just a little different in the army. Certain things are expected. We goof off, just… less so."

"Oh." Derpy said. "Is that where you learned all the-" She made a series of kung-fu moves and noises trying to mimic the way Shining had been fighting.

"Most of it." He answered. "I'm pretty sure it's why my sister's out here. Following in my footsteps. Well at least partially. Which is why I want to make sure she's not gotten into a big mess."

"She sounds really lucky." Derpy said. "Having someone like you look out for her."

"I hope she feels that way." Shining said with a half-grin.

"I know what it's like, I have a little sister too, so that's why I'm here, so I can learn how to handle myself, and look after her." Derpy told him.

"Really? I respect that, that's a wonderful thing you're doing." Shining told her with a full smile.

"Thanks." Derpy said, blushing somewhat, hiding her eyes. "Do you think you could introduce us to her when we find her?"

"I don't see why not." Shining said.

"Thanks." She said. "Oh, and thanks for the advice earlier. I'm not that good of a leader…"

"You seemed to handle yourself okay." Shining said. "I mean, I see some room for improvement, but hey, that's why you're here, right? Besides, I've seen some pretty bad leaders panic at the first sign of trouble. You kept your head, so you're already better than some people they'd let in the army."

"You think?"

"I know. One guy I had to work with wanted us charge into battle with cleaning utensils because we had lost our weapons." He told her.

"Did you win."

"Well, actually, that's a bit of a story, you see, we were-" Unfortunately Depy didn't get to hear shining story as they marched closer to the sounds of fire, because at that point he was bowled over by something flying, human, and Pink.

"It's our Waitress." Octavia noted.

"Sweet, think she brought snacks?" Vinyl asked.

"Whoa!" The Waitress popped up on her legs, apparently none the worse for wear. "Am I okay? Arms, check. Legs, check. Body, check. Head… check! I am A-Okay!" She said flashing a thumbs up at no-one. "Now, who did I hit this time?"

"I think you may have broke him." Bon-Bon piped in, looking over Shining's fallen form.

"Don't worry chief… I'm fit for duty…" Shining mumbled, stars in his eyes.

"Oh no! It's the really really attractive man from yesterdary!" Pinkie Pie cried. "…Looks like someone is going to have to apply mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!"

"I volunteer!" Vinyl chimed in upon the words 'mouth-to-mouth' causing Octavia to restrain her.

"I'm beginning to see your point." Lyra said.

Shining shook himself awake, and helped himself back onto his feet. "Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Ooh! Glad you asked! I was born on a Rock-Farm the second youngest of four-sisters. It was a hard and difficult life at times, but-"

"Where did you come from right now?" Shining said, standing unsteadily.

"Oh that! You gots to be more specific Mr.! Well lets see, I was-" And then a bolt of realization struck her with a might gasp. "What am I doing!? AJ is in trouble!" And with that she ran off.

"Should we run after her?" Bon-Bon asked.

"I get the feeling that if we don't it'll have some bearing on where we go in the Afterlife." Shining responded, picking up his rifle.

It wasn't hard to follow the girl. She was quick, but she wasn't that quick, not to mention the fact of how her Pink mane stood out against the bleak forest.

It wasn't long until their group came upon hers, Pinkie Pie immediately went up to the side of a tall Cowgirl, who had a pistol in each hand.

"AJ! You okay?"

"Ah'm fine!" She insisted. "The mute's in trouble now!"

A great rumbling came through the woods, a young girl with a lighter shade of pink for her hair than her teammate, ran through the trees with a massive knife, tears in her eyes. It was soon apparent what she was running from as a giant Deathstalker crawled after her, uprooting tree's in it's path with it's mighty claws, and tossing them at her.

"Guys help!" Derpy told them, jumping into the air.

"How?" Bon-Bon asked. She sighed as their leader leapt right into the fray.

"Come on, it could be worse." Lyra assured her patting her on the back.

"I'm failing to see how." She said, fishing a few candies from her pocket, offering one to Lyra, who accepted. Bon-Bon popped it in her mouth, and activated it's strength booster with a large crunch.

Using her shotguns for propulsion she sidestepped the fleeing girl, and delivered several shotgun blasts to the things face, deftly avoiding it's stinger and claws, flipping over it, but the thing was undeterred in it's pursuit.

The rest of the team scattered as the girl ran towards them, but Shining stood his ground. They tried slowing it down with spells, muic, and gunfire but it was unhindered until finally the girl ran into his arms.

"Hi." He told her.

"H-Hi." She feebly responded.

"Excuse me a second." He said, gently moving her to the side. He took his might and muster, and projecting a powerful shield he stood his ground as the Deathstalker used it's claws and stinger in tandem to strike him, all glancing off of his projected shields.

Now in one place, the girls could make some progress. Octavia leapt up and used her Trebled Clef to bash the Deathstalkers tail, Colgate attempted to pick at it's thick armor with her Crown Splitter, and Vinyl continuously assaulted it with her Bass Canon, dizzying it. Applejack and Pinkie Pie weren't slacking off either, picking at it with their weapons from afar like Derpy was, who continued to shoot and hover above it.

It swung wildly, but Shining tried to keep it's focus oh him however, giving it blow after blow to it's face. It was slow going, but they were making progress towards killing the thing.

"Don't worry! The Cavalry's arrived!" Pinkie Pie stated as the rest of her team appeared on the scene.

"Shining?" Twilight cried adjusting her glasses.

"Twily?" Shining asked, to see his sister standing there with her staff. "Twily!" His concentration broken his shield failed, and the Deathstalker grabbed him with one of it's pincers, and threw him at the new attackers, where he bowled over his young sister, completely missing her two compatriots on either side.

"Ow…" She moaned, fixing her hat and her glasses, finding her brother on top of her. "What are you doing here!?"

"Visiting you Twily!" Shining said. "Hi."

"Pfft… Twily." Rainbow Dash snickered.

Twilight turned a shade red and had a rather disapproving scowl on her face. "Weren't you supposed to be fighting monsters."

"Come on Darling." Rarity said, running into the fight.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said, taking flight.

Shining Armor got off his sister, and helped her to her feet. "So hey how have you been?" He asked.

"Oh just dandy, the Headmaster set us up with our own accomadations, me and Spike are accomadting nicely, I love all my classes, now SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF FIGHTING A GIANT MONSTER!" Twilight yelled.

"Calm down, calm down!" Shining Armor stated. "I've been fighting Monsters all day, I was supposed to meet you yesterday, but, well that's it's own story. This is the first time I've seen you since you've become a proper huntress! Look at you! You look so proper."

"Shining, while I love the fact that you've chosen to visit, now is not the time." Twilight lectured him.

"Sure it is."

To punctuate the conversation Lyra and Bon-Bon crashed on either side of them.

"Hi Lyra." Shining said.

"Hi Shining."

"AND WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" Twilight cried.

"Oh, well you see, that's relating to yesterday, see the girl with the big gauntlet, and the Bass? They were having an argument, and well, you know what I'm like, I tried to step in and fix things, and we ended up in a fountain, and I broke my scroll, which obviously had all the information I needed to reach you. So they let me stay the night until I could get it fixed and find you. This is their team."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AHEAD OR ANTYHING!?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Shining said. "Surprise!"

Twilight facepalmed.

"Nice sister you have there." Bon-Bon noted.

"Thanks."

"Quiet you!" Twilight said.

"I think she'd be a little bit more appreciative considering we came all the way out here to help her." Bon-Bon said.

"I know right?" Lyra said.

"I said quiet! Why aren't you fighting? Start fighting already!"

"Fine-fine." Lyra said, the two getting up, and back into the fray.

"You know, I was hoping that you'd be a little more excited to see me." Shining said. "I could have died for all you know. Being in the army's dangerous."

"You were never in any danger, I read the reports!" She snapped.

"Ah, you do care!" Shining said, taking her in for a big hug.

"Shining Armor, I will kill you." She said, muffled into his jacket.

"I love you too." Shining stated. He let go and turned to the battle that was still raging. "So, how do you wanna handle the fight. This is your territory after all."

Twilight sighed, and preferred to concentrate on something productive. "We've been picking at it for a while, one good blow should be good once we open up a weakness." She said. "But we're tired, and low on ammunition."

"Yeah, my team too."

"Your team?"

"Quiet. Oh, I forgot to mention, Celestia says the lesson's ended early, so don't need to hold back for later, just blast the thing, and head back to the wall." He told her.

"With the Headmaster?" Twilight asked. "Why?"

"Security went down. I think she's being cautious, but the Monsters seem unusually aggressive."

"You're telling me, after what we've been through…" She said. She loaded a dust cartridge into her Caduceus. "Fine. Get in close, keep it one place, I'll hit it from afar."

"Roger ma'am!" He said.

Both sides in the fight were wavering. The Deathstalkers movements were slow and sluggish, it's armor cracked in several places, but the girls were likewise tired from the fight.

Pinkie Pie and Vinyl Scratch ran about it's legs harassing it with their respective Canons, while Derpy and Rainbow Dash both flew above, and divebombed the creature, landing to block any blows that either Rarity and Octavia who were in the fore-font, blocking and parrying any strikes the Deathstalker was trying to give them, soon joined by Shining Armor, forming an near insurmountable defense.

The rest of the team stood back providing support and covering fire. Colgate gave each of the team in the front a defensive boost to their aura, and fired spells at the beast like Twilight was, whereas Lyra played her instrument, helping maintain focus and boost the skills of her allies. Whereas Applejack, Bon-Bon, and Fluttershy simply fired round after round into the thing.

The monsters shell was cracking more and more, becoming weaker and weaker. Rarity caught one of it's pincers with her Taileur de Diamants, pinning it between her blades. With a strike of her Bass by Octavia, the monsters pincer was shorn off completely causing the thing to screech in pain. Shining did likewise, catching the things Pincer with his Muster, an slicing it off with his Might.

Weakened, bleeding and crippled, the Deathstalker went into a frenzy stabbing the ground with a mad frenzy, knocking most of the defenders out of it's striking distance, but Shining stood strong. He blocked each of it's strikes with his shield above his head, he took his sword, aimed, and fired repeatedly at it's glowing eyes and mandibles, expending his entire magazine until the thing recoiled from the pain.

Freed, Shining climbed atop it's carapace, slicing off it's stinger tip, removing it's last means of attack, leaving it a helpless mad frenzied crippled beast. Shining took it out of it's misery by plunging his sword in a crack in it's armor in it's head, finally killing it.

Everyone relaxed the battle won. Shining Armor dismounted from his conquest. "So… anyone for ice-cream?"


End file.
